Yu-gi-oh Duel Riders GX
by Gokai Crew
Summary: Three teens have been scattered across the Yu-gi-oh universe, wielding the power of the masked heroes known as Kamen Riders. These are their adventures. In this story, Tobei Tsukuba wields the power of Ryuki, and tries to navigate the difficulties of high-school, while trying to complete his mission.
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh Duel Riders GX chapter 1: world of Jaden

Tobei awoke with a yawn, as he stretched and pushed himself up on the bed. He remembered little from when he arrived in this world, other than the brief falling sensation and complete blackness afterwards. He was located in a large room, filled from wall to wall with cots.

Its way to plain to be a hospital, Tobei thought to himself as he stood and began ruffling through the backpack that had been placed near his bed. He found his customary clothing inside, a black Fedora with a white stripe around the rim, a long black duster, a pair of sunglasses, and the black boots and jeans he was so fond of.

"Hey bud" ryuki said, doing a twirl in the air above Tobi's head "we were beginning to worry you'd sustained some damage".

"Where am I?" Tobei asked his duel spirit companion "I don't remember much after that fall"

"You're at the Kaiba dome" Knight said, electing to sit next to Tobei on the bed "the starting point of our journey" he sighed as ryuk ibegan to fiddle with one of the points on his helmet.

"Good to see your up" came a feminine voice near the room's door. Tobei looked up and saw middle-aged women in a blue and white blazer clutching a clipboard. "We found you about a block away from here, passed out" she studied her clipboard for a minute.

"It says here you one of the people trying out for the entrance exams for duel academy" she left the room for a minute and came back with a duel disc and a small piece of paper.

"You will be needing these," she said handing them over "You are in the last group of qualifiers, until then why don't you take a look around?"

She gave him a reassuring smile and left the same way she came.

"What's duel academy and what does it have to do with the legendary cards?" Tobei asked his duel spirits.

"Its exactly as it sounds" Knight said standing up from the bed, he began to pace back and forth in front of him. "It's a school where students go to learn the way of dueling".

"As for your second question" ryuki continued "we have reason to believe that the 6 lost rider cards will show up somewhere on the island duel academy is situated on".

Tobei rose from the bed, grunting as his body started to ache. He gave his partners a smile to show them he was ok, and then planted his fedora on top of his head.

"Well then" he said as he took a stride towards the door, "let's get this started".

The stadium walls were lined with row after row of blue seats, and amongst them sat professors and students alike.

"Finally I found it" Tobei said letting out a sigh of relief" I was afraid we might miss it"

Ryuki was smirking at Knight from beneath his helmet as they both floated above their charge. "What? "Knight said frustrated by Ryuki's amusement "what are you smiling about?"

"The fact that you're terrible at navigating" ryuki said letting out an amused laugh, as he floated out of Knight's reach. As the two continued to squabble Tobei made his way to the closet railing where most of the applicants stood waiting for their exam.

He took his position next to two boys; one was rather small with large puffy blue hair and a pair of glasses resting upon his nose. The other was a taller boy, with hair that resembled quite literally the monster Kuriboh.

They observed the arena below as a proctor was taking on an applicant. The challenger wore a white jumpsuit and had his black hair smoothed back into a point behind his ears. The screen above them identified him as Bastion Misawa, one of the more skilled of the applicants. The Proctor had two monsters out on the field while Bastion only had one, but this didn't seem to faze him.

"All right new guy" the proctor said, a hint of cockiness in his voice, "Here's a multiple choice question".

"You have two monsters staring you down, Do you A) throw in the towel B) Beg for Mercy or C) run home to mama"

Bastion smiled "I Think Ill go with D) none of the above" A trap card revealed itself on Bastions side of the field. "A trap?" the proctor cried in confusion.

"That's right" bastion said " you see with ring of destruction im allowed to destroy any monster on the field in attack mode, and then we both take damage equal to that monsters attack". A metal necklace appeared around Bastions vorse raider and within a few seconds it exploded.

 **P:1900- 0**

 **B:3200- 1300**

"Nice move applicant, welcome to the academy" the proctor said giving him thumbs up.

"He's pretty good" Tobei said, getting pumped for his duel.

"Well he is the one who placed highest on the written portion of the exam" the blue haired boy said.

"Im Syrus and this is Jaden" he motioned to the kid beside him, who grinned. "Tobei" he said with a smile. "so are you two, dueling soon as well?"

"I just got done with mine" Syrus said with a sigh of relief "but Jaden's coming up in a bit"

Tobei looked at Jaden, who was currently watching something going on over his head. He looked up and saw Ryuki and Knight still squabbling. Could he be able to see duel spirits like me? He wondered as he gave the two duel spirits a sign to stop.

"are they yours?" Jaden asked with a look of curiosity on his face.

"yes" Tobei sighed as the spirits drifted down to stand beside him, "unfortunately they can be quite a hand full sometimes"

Across the arena in the faculty sitting a man in long blue trench coat sat observing the duels. He has slightly feminine features, with a blonde bowl cut and a long ponytail sticking out the back. "Why must we even hold these entrance exams", he thought to himself, "they already had perfectly good students at duel academy already"

One of his aids approached him from his right side "Mr. Crowler" he said in a nervous voice "we have two late applicant waiting for a duel". Crowler shushed him and sighed "What have I told you to call me?" he fixed the young man with a stern glance. The Young man let out a yelp "im sorry professor crowler". He smiled and sat back in his chair "very good, now tell the applicants they can come back next year, when they actually make it one time"

His phone rang, and crowler picked up out of his pocket and put it to his ear. "hello, and whom may I ask is this?" he said with a slight tone of irritation in his voice. "It's Shepherd "came a stern voice from the other end. "oh chancellor Shepherd, pardon my rudeness" Crowler recovered trying to sound cheerful.

"Just calling to make sure everything is going smoothly Crowler, we don't want a repeat of what happened last year" Crowler cringed. Last year he was single handedly responsible for sending home most of the applicants. "Just making sure we are clear" Shepherd continued "if this happens again this year there will be consequences". "absolutely" crowler said before hanging up and muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

"Change of plans" Crowler announced to his fellow faculty "I will be taking them both on by myself" and with that he made his way to the arena.

"This should be interesting" Tobei said to Jaden as they both began to rise through the floor to the field above. "I know, imagine you and I dueling an actual duel academy teacher" Jaden said his excitement showing in his voice.

The elevator came to a stop as they stepped out into the lighted duel field. Looking around they both saw dozens of duel academy students cheering as the last duel of the exams got underway. Across the field from them stood a blond man, at least they assumed he was a man, many things said otherwise.

"Welcome you two" crowler said with a wicked smile "I am Vellian Crowler, department chairmen of techniques here at duel academy"

"wow a department chair" Jaden said "I had no idea from the way you were dressed, I thought you were the school mascot or something"

Crowler was taken aback "did this punk just insult him, Vellian Crowler one of the greatest duelists to grace duel academy" he glanced at the other boy who gave Jaden a high five "and you don't look any better"

"Duel vest on" Crowler said as he touched the circular metal piece strapped to his chest. He drew his hand and lifted up his guitar like card field. "This is how it's going to work you two" Crowler said "I will start with 8000 life points while you each will have 4000" They're in for it know Crowler thought to himself, I have all the advantages"

"Sounds good to me" both of the boys said as they activated their duel discs "let's get this duel on the road"

 **C: 8000**

 **J: 4000**

 **T: 4000**

"I'll start" crowler said, drawing a card from the device on his chest "I activate the spell double summon" a spell card revealed itself on the field showing a mage with a staff and to blots of light around her. "As you can assume I can now summon two monsters to the field this turn" Crowler announced "and I choose to summon two ancient gear soldiers"

Two giant stone behemoths appeared in front of crowler as they lifted their gun like arms in a attack like stance.

 **Ancient Gear soldiers:level 4 Atk: 1300 Def:1300**

"Then I'll end my turn by throwing down 2 face downs"

It was Tobei's turn now as he drew a card. "I summon Kamen rider Raia in attack mode" A Stingray themed warrior clad in purple and silver appeared, his helmet was completely silver form the front with two rows of silver diagonal lines running opposite from each other.

 **Kamen Rider Raia:level 4 Atk: 1600 Def:1400**

"Next I activate the spell card surfacing, which allows me to summon another water type attribute monster to the field from my hand, and I choose Raias contract monster Evildiver". Next to Raia a purple and silver Manta ray like creature perched upon his outstretched arm.

 **Evildiver: level 5 Atk: 1800 Def: 2000**

"now I'll throw a few cards face down and have Raia attack your ancient gear soldier" tobei concluded as Raia lunged at the giant stone behemoths.

"I activate Negate attack" crowler said calmly "your attack is negated and your battle faze is over" Raia bounced off a clear wall surrounding crowlers monsters and returned to his previous position.

"Not bad teach" Tobei said adjusting his hat "you're making this real interesting, I'll end my turn"

"all right now let the pro show you how it's done" Jaden said as he drew his first card "I summon elemental Hero avian to the field in defense mode" A man clad in Green feathers all over his body and a pair of wings appeared, and shielded his head with his fists as the color drained from his image.

 **Elemental Hero Avian:Atk:1000 Def:1000**

"And last I'll throw down a face down" Jaden pointe at crowler with two fingers "your move"

"Since im using my own deck this should be a breeze" crowler thought to him as he drew his next card. "I play the spell card confiscation, this card allows me to look at your hands and send one card to the graveyard"

Both Jaden and Tobei's cards began to glow as they began to show up in front of crowler. "this is odd" crowler thought "I've never seen any of these cards before" as he examined Jaden and Tobei's cards "But all the better reason for me to get rid of one of them". He smiled as he chose his card "I choose to discard Tobei's call of mirror world".

Tobei's card shattered as it reformed in the graveyard.

"but without further to do I'll summon my prime time player to this event" crowler cried "I tribute both of my soldiers to summon out Ancient Gear Golem". The two stone warriors merged and began to become bigger, and with its size came different changes. The gun arm of the soldier became a full arm, while the helmet became more Spartan like.

 **Ancient Gear Golem:level 8 Atk: 3000 Def:3000**

"I will now play double attack, which allows me to, by discarding a card with a higher level than golem, then my gear golem can attack twice". He put a card from his hand into the flat end of his duel vest. "Now go golem attack Jaden and Tobei's warriors.

 **J:4000- 2000**

 **T:4000- 2800**

"what?" crowler said "your life points should at least be lower than that check your duel disk" . Tobei chuckled " I assure you there is nothing wrong with my duel disk, my evildiver saved Raia from destruction but I still took damage from the points left over". Evildiver appeared out of nowhere and took on the attack, causing him to shatter in the process.

"fine" crowler scowled "I end my turn with a card face down"

"all right evildiver this one's for you" Tobei said drawing his next card. "I Tribute Kamen rider Raia to bring forth Kamen rider Ouja"Raia disappeared and in his place stood a purple clad warrior. He had a cobra theme as could be seen by the metal hood decorating his helmet.

 **Kamen rider Ouja: level 5 Atk: 1900 Def: 1500**

"Now Kamen Rider Ouja's ability goes like this, if I have kamen rider or mirror monsters in my graveyard he gains 500 attack for each one, and since I have 2 " Tobei explained

 **Ouja: Atk: 1900-2900**

"so what?" crowler mocked "it's not enough to beat my golem"

"that may be true now, but not after I activate Ouja's plot" he inserted the card into the spell zone "when this card is activated, I can discard any amount of Kamen riders from my hand to the graveyard" Tobei picked out three cards from his hand "and I just so happen to have three" he inserted the three cards into the graveyard zone.

Ouja grunted as his muscles began to pulse and grow.

 **Ouja: Atk: 2900-4400**

"I will now have ouja attack your golem" Tobei said as Ouja stuck a dagger into the midriff of the stone warrior. It began to crumble and as each piece hit the floor it vanished.

 **C: 8000-6600**

"Not so fast, I activate the trap rope of life" Crowler declared "by discarding all of the cards in my hand I can bring back my golem with a 800 attack boost" the golem reappeared over crowlers head with a giant moan.

 **Ancient Gear Golem:Atk: 3000-3800**

"That's fine I'll end my turn with a facedown, your turn Jaden" Tobei said tossing him a thumbs up.

"I aim to impress" Jaden said as he drew "and I'll do just that." He placed a spell card in one of the slots of his disc "I play The Warrior Returning Alive" a card depicting a wounded warrior appeared. "I will use it to summon avian back to the field" The green clad warrior appeared once again in a cloud of feathers.

"But why stop there I activate polymerization from my hand to combine Avian with Elemental hero burstinatrix from my hand" Jaden with drew a card from his back pocket and laid it down on the field "I fusion summon elemental hero Flame Wingman!"

 **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: level 6 Atk:2100 Def:1200**

A pointy-eared creature with an elongated forehead appeared. On one side of his body he had a wing and green skin, while the other arm was completely red with a dragon head where the hand should be.

"Now I activate the field spell skyscraper" he said as large black building engulfed the field, this gives my Flame wingman a 1000-point attack boost.

 **Flame wingman:2100-3100**

"You're clearly missing the obvious" Crowler pointed out "he is still too weak to defeat my golem"

"Not anymore" Tobei declared "I activate Combining Force "the card showed to hands clasped together in a handshake. "when this card is activated I lose half my life points, but I'm able to give my monsters attack points to another monster on the field"

Wingman began to absorb Ouja's attack points, and he grew bigger and bigger till he stood over the golem.

 **Flame wingman:3100-7500**

"Destroy that golem with skydive scorcher" Jaden commanded of his monster. This time golem shattered into billions of tiny rocks.

 **C: 6600-2900**

"But wait there's more" Jaden said impersonating a T.V. salesmen "do to wingman's effect your monsters attack is taken out of your life points as damage"

 **C: 2900-0**

"And that's game" Jaden said remove his deck from the duel disk compartment and putting it in his back pocket.

The crowd went wild as Tobei and Jaden posed for their viewers.

"How could this happen?" Crowler said "I am an elite duelist, the top of my class, I even used my own deck" he rammed his fist into the ground frustrated at the events that had just passed.

"Congratulations Duelists, who have passed the exam this year and welcome to you first year of duel academy" a voice said over the loudspeaker.

Jaden and Tobei high fived and left via the stairwell behind crowler. "You're good" Tobei said "I would never have guessed you played warrior cards like me". "Well the future king of games has to have a good deck behind him if he's to win the title and besides I couldn't have won that duel with your help"

Crowler watched as they passed disgust in his eyes "one day" he muttered, "I will get you two for this, and you will rue the day you messed with Vellian Crowler".

Jaden and Tobei, met Syrus near the entrance of the building, and as they chatted they walked towards the temporary residence the faculty had set up, as well as towards their future at duel academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh Duel Riders GX Chapter 2: Switching on the school year

"Attention new students" the pilot announced over the intercom, "If you look outside your window you will see your new home away from home. After you have taken your peek please take a seat and buckle in were coming up on the landing pad for Duel academy"

Below, the occupants of the landing platform ran back and forth, making sure everything was good for the landing. When the legs of the chopper hit the ground there was a large jolt as all of its inhabitants were thrown out of their seats.

"What did I miss?" Tobei Asked Syrus, who was the only one of the three who had remained awake during the trip. "Not much" the Blue haired boy replied "lots and lots of water"

"Oh" Tobei replied with a smile "how interesting"

After they left the chopper each new student got a small package each. Inside was the uniform of their Dorm as well as a PDA to help them get there. Once everything was settled they were brought to the main building was the opening ceremony was scheduled to start.

They all stood side by side in no particular order awaiting the chancellor's opening words. A large bald man with a goatee appeared on the screen in front of them "Good morning and welcome my students" he said with a friendly smile on his face "My name is Chancellor Shepherd and I am the headmaster here at duel academy. You have been chosen because you are the best and brightest duelists in the world; now each of you has been graded on your skill level and given a dorm with people with similar skills. As you can see along with your new dorm uniform you were given a PDA to help you locate your new living quarters, I'll be seeing you around Kids so get out there and duel"

Tobei found Jaden and Syrus on opposite sides of the baby dragon plaque outside looking at their electronic devices. "Looks like I'm in the Slifer red dorm Sy Jaden said "what about you".

"Same" Syrus replied, "Looks like we're starting from the bottom aren't we Jaden?" Jaden looked up and smiled, as Tobei grew nearer. "How did you do bud?" he said smiling "are we all in the same dorm together?"

"I'm afraid not," Bastion said coming up behind Tobei "were both in Ra yellow". Jaden got up and Scratched his head "Witch one is that?" he smiled "I fell asleep during orientation".

"The ranking scale of dorms goes Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk "Tobei explained, "When someone does well enough on their exams they can advance to the next Dorm."

"Ah, well something to look forward to I guess" Jaden said with smile. He looked down at his PDA and realized something they were going to miss lunch at their dorm.

"Well we better get going" Jaden said grabbing Syrus and making a break for their dorm. "We don't want to miss the first meal at our new dorm do we?"

Bastion sighed and shrugged "I will never understand those two".

"You can't argue with their dueling ability though" Tobei said "now let's go get settled I can't stand lugging this backpack around any longer" and with that they set off towards their dorm.

The Ra yellow dorms turned out to be pretty nice. Decorating the outside of the building, were many flower gardens that you could tell were tended on a daily bases, while the inside was even more beautiful than its exterior. The Winged Dragon of Ra, The Egyptian god card that gave the dorm its name decorated every inch of the lunchroom and commons area, were new and old students conversed about their upcoming classes. The Place actually looked like a dormitory, compared to the mansion that the Obelisk blues called home.

As they discovered their rooms, they discovered that they came fully equipped with a computer, bed, T.V, and a desk which is all that a student needed for a semester at the academy. "I think I can get used to this "Tobei said as he flopped down on the bed "this is nicer than where I used to live".

"I think it will suit me," Bastion said leaning up against Tobei's door "Plenty of space to do my calculations".

"So what's next?" Tobei said turning to face his neighbor. "Well they're holding a party in the lunchroom, maybe we can converse more down there"

"Now that you mention it," Tobei said as his stomach rumbled, "I'm starved" They locked their rooms and headed to the cafeteria which was located on the floor below them.

Both duelists entered the entered the cafeteria and acquire one of the seats next to the window.

"So Tobei I'm curios" Bastion said taking a bite out of the lobster tail he had picked out "What brings you to duel academy?" Tobei thought about it for a second "It's complicated" he replied as he stuffed a piece of pizza into his mouth. Bastion wasn't satisfied with this answer, but he decided to let it go for now. "Better yet where did you get your monsters? I've never heard of Kamen riders or mirror monsters before"

Tobei shrugged "I got them from my dad" He lied. It was a bad idea to give away the mission so early on, so he decided to keep quiet about the fate of the world thing. "So Bastion what do you Know about crowler? "Tobei asked wanting to change the subject.

"He teaches dueling techniques here at duel academy" Bastion said "and tends to play favorites with the obelisk blues both in and outside the classroom" He sighed "Now that you and Jaden have defeated him, I predict that he will be gunning for you both"

"Let him come" Knight said while possessing Tobie, cracking his knuckles "were always ready for a challenge". The duel spirit had taken a seat on the windowsill behind Bastion.

"Good to hear" Bastion said with a smile "that's the kind of talk I like to hear from one of my rivals".

Tobei choked "I your rival" he said with a small hint of shock on his face "why is that?"

The Black haired boy chuckled " It's because you're one of the few people who has natural born talent" he said "Now if you'll excuse me I've got some equations to write". With that Bastion left, giving Tobei a wave before heading back upstairs.

"What an interesting fellow" Ryuki said. "I agree" Tobei replied as he finished up his meal "he will be quite the challenge later on". He got up dumped his plate in the garbage receptacle and headed out.

"Hey bro" came a familiar voice, as Tobei set foot outside the classroom "How's your dormitory?"

Tobei looked up to find the familiar brown puffy hair of Jaden Yuki running towards him. "Not bad, it will certainly be easy to live there for the time being. How about you?"

Jaden scowled "we got hooked up with a Dorm that looks a lot like the old supply shack" he said. "It's not exactly great when your meal consists of Rice Sardines and a few sauces" he continued.

Tobei patted his friend on the shoulder "Don't worry, you can come over anytime, I hear The Ra Chef is pretty good with special orders. "Really?" Jaden said, stars in his eyes "I Think I'll take you up on that offer" They headed back into the dining area, and while Jaden was busy stuffing his plate with just about everything, Tobei conversed with Syrus.

"What brings you here Sy?" Tobei asked curiously "I'm guessing it's not just to see me"

"To tell you the truth Tobei, I'm curious about where you got your cards" Syrus said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose." Yeah" Jaden chimed in as he sat down and began to scarf down the food on his plate "where did you get that sweet deck".

Tobei Sighed and gave them a weak smile "You're not the only ones who want to know, Bastion asked the same question before he left."

"Their close friends" Tobei said remembering the first time he had met Knight and Ryuki "I like to think they made me who I am today"

"I feel the same way about my deck" Jaden laughed, bumping Fists with him "That's a good enough answer for me".

Syrus sighed, Tobei was hiding something, and he could tell by the look in his eyes he wasn't revealing everything. "Jaden" he said masking his disappointment "shouldn't we be heading out, Chaz might think you're chickening out of your duel"

"Who's Chaz?" Tobei asked quizzing.

"He's an Obelisk Blue student, with an ego Seto Kaiba would be astounded by" Syrus said with a scowl "and he challenged Jaden to a duel about an hour ago"

"I'm pumped" Jaden said "I get to finally put my skills to the test against an upperclassman"

He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes" besides Sy I have full confidence in my deck"

Tobei got up and stood in front of the window "I think I'll Tag along" he said staring out at the passing by students "I'm intrigued by the prospects of this Duel". He adjusted his hat, and gave Jaden a thumbs up "you'll need back up anyway"

"Deal" Jaden said as they all got up from the table "let's head out" they headed out through the door, and out towards the main campus building.

"It doesn't look like they're going to show up Chazz" Sam, a large somewhat chubby Obelisk blue said. Chazz snorted "I figured, nobody wants to duel me, after all I am the best" he looked over at the two other members of his posse. The first kid was tall and lanky with black hair and a pair of glasses; Chazz didn't care enough to learn his name so he was referred to as "Glasses". The other was a small brooding boy of African accent, with spiky brown hair. His name was cam, and he was the new initiate of Chazz's Gang.

"No one's as good as you are Chazz" Glasses said cheerfully.

"Shut up Glasses, no one likes a suck up" Chazz retorted, "I already know that anyway"

The four upperclassmen began to leave, shuffling off towards the exit. "Were you going chazz? I thought we were going to duel" came a voice down below them. "So you showed up," chaz said as he turned in Jaden's direction "We were beginning to think you had chickened out". He noticed that Jaden was not alone and he smiled evilly.

"So you brought more people for us to trash" Chazz mocked "let's make this Interesting, How about each of you takes on one of us"

"I'm Game" The Ra yellow behind him said as he took off his hat "How about you Syrus" The small boy paused for a moment weighing his options. "Sure, I don't have much choice do I" Jaden slapped his friends on the back "Then let's get this show on the road"

The battles will go as follows Glasses announced "Jaden will face Chazz, Syrus will duel Sam, and Tobei will face Cam" "The First duel will be between Cam and Tobei" he concluded.

Tobei eyed his opponent cautiously as he set up his duel disc; the kid had a great poker face, because not even Tobei could read him.

"Challengers can go first" Chazz said from the sidelines "You're going to need it"

"Duel!" they said in unison.

 **Tobei: 4000**

 **Chase: 4000**

Tobei drew his 6th card and added it to his hand. He took a moment to think before choosing his strategy.

"I summon Kamen rider Verde to the field in attack mode" Tobei announced. A Green and silver rider Flipped through the air and landed on his feet, His helmet and armor was decorated to resemble a chameleon.

 **Kamen Rider Verde level 3: Atk: 1300 Def: 1000**

"I'll throw down two face downs and end my turn, your move" Tobei concluded.

"Whatever" Cam said as he drew his card "I summon Mother Grizzly in attack mode"

A Bear appeared from the ground in a flash of light. Standing up on its hind legs it let out a loud roar and settled back on its haunches.

 **Mother Grizzly level 4: Atk: 1400 Def: 1000**

"Next I play the field spell A Legendary Ocean" he inserted the card into the hidden compartment of his disc. The Field seemed to sink as the field spell took effect causing the Field to look like an aquarium.

"When this spell card is activated all water attribute monsters in my hand and on the field are reduced by one level and gain 200 attacks" Cam explained. Mother Grizzly was engulfed in a blue aura as her power increased.

 **Mother Grizzly: Atk: 1400-1600**

"Grizzly will now attack your Verde" Cam said stretching his palm out in front of him.

The Grizzly lunged at Kamen rider Verde, Taking him into her jaws; she bit down viciously causing Verde to shatter into little shards of light.

 **T: 4000-3700**

"One face down is all I need for now, you're next" He concluded

Well Then, Tobei thought, He's pretty good, better pull out all of the stops.

"I summon Kamen rider Scissors" Tobei said as he placed the card. A bronze rider decorated in armor that was modeled after a crab leaped out of the ground.

 **Kamen Rider Scissors level 4: Atk: 1800 Def: 1800**

"Now since I Have Scissors on the field, do to his effect I can summon his contract monster from my hand" He said "say hello to Volcancer" Scissors removed a card from the deck on his belt and inserted the card into his gauntlet. "Advent" he yelled as a humanoid crab creature appeared in a blast of shattered glass. It like its partner was completely covered in bronze with a glowing blue breastplate. Its head was that of crabs and the same went for its arms, two rather large pincers offered it immense attack power.

 **Volcancer level 6:Atk: 2000 Def: 1800**

"That's a powerful duo" Jaden said "I wonder If that enough to put away the duel this early"

"Doubtful" Syrus said "Remember Cam got into Obelisk Blue out of pure skill" Jaden patted his friend on the head. "Let's have confidence in our friend Sy".

"Next I activate Final Vent" Tobei continued "This card allows me to combine the Attack power of both of my monsters"

 **Kamen Rider Scissors: Atk: 1800-3800**

"Now attack, Scissors, Final attack barrage" Scissors jumped up on Volcancer's claws and then was launched into the air by his contracted monster. Scissors rolled up into a ball and flew into Mother Grizzly causing it to howl in pain as it disappeared.

 **C: 4000-1800**

Cam took the damage without a flinch as he was blown backwards a few inches. "Ha Not bad, but I activate rope of life, which allows me save my Mother grizzly from the graveyard by discarding all the cards in my hand"

The Grizzly reappeared with a ferocious roar and once again sat on its haunches. "I guess it's your turn then", Tobei said sweat dripping down his face.

"He isn't fazed at all" Tobei thought "Interesting" he wiped away the sweat as the next round came upon them.

"I now special summon Aqua spirit to the field by removing one monster card from play from my graveyard" Cam said taking out his graveyard and showing Tobei the card he was to discard. "Due to the effect of Rope of Life I discarded 3 water type monsters to my graveyard".

 **Aqua Spirit level 4: Atk: 1600 Def: 1200**

 **Aqua Spirit: Atk: 1600 - 1800**

"You're probably thinking **,** what could I possibly do with no cards in my hand" Cam said with a laugh "It just so happens that one of the monsters in my graveyard is Draw Slime which allows me to draw one card when it's in the graveyard"

He drew his next card and smiled when he saw it " I activate pot of greed which allows me to draw two more cards" A creepy looking pot with a smiling face appeared on the field and spewed two cards into Cam's hand.

"Perfect" he said "I'll tribute my two monsters to summon forth Levia-Dragon- Daedalus" There was a pulse of light within the ocean surrounding them and a mighty roar erupted from behind Cam.

"Your friend is in for it now" Chazz gloated "Cam is a master of water monsters, and when he summons his ace monster it will all be over"

Up above the duel arena two figures watched from the high seats. The first one, a blond female was watching a little more closely than her companion. "These two have promise" Alexis said "what do you think Zane?"

The older boy grumbled and crossed his arms "It's too early to tell" he replied.

From the water behind Cam came the long flowing body of a magnificent sea serpent. It was clad in a blue armor, with a dark tinge of purple that accounted for the scales on the bottom half of its body.

Running from head to tail on its back was a row of razor sharp spikes that were connected by ruby red tissue. Its head which consisted of two jaws of razor sharp teeth and two pairs of eyes looked very similar to that of the great sky dragon.

The serpent wrapped itself around Cam protectively as is stared daggers at Tobei and his monsters.

 **Levia-Dragon-Daedalus level 7: Atk: 2600 Def: 1500**

"Hello Mortal" the creature said with a hiss "My master has summoned me to destroy you"

It tilted its head down and Cam reached up and scratched its neck, It let out a growl of pleasure and returned to its original position. "It pains me to destroy someone who like my master can convene with the spirits, but it matters not for I must carry them out"

"Thank you Daedalus" Cam said with a smile "I now activates Daedalus' effect!" he announced. "By discarding Umi from my field I'm allowed to destroy all monsters on your side of the field".

"But you don't have Umi on the field" Tobei said "so its effect won't work".

"Normally that would be right but my field spell acts as Umi as well" Cam explained as he removed his field spell and inserted it into the Graveyard.

Daedalus' Mouth began to glow as he unleashed a ray of pure energy upon Tobei's monsters, who in a flash of light denigrated. "Now Daedalus go in for the direct attack" Cam commanded as his duel spirit launched itself at Tobei.

T: 3700-900

Tobei cringed as he fell to his Knees, the wind knocked out of him. "You're not too bad" He said as he struggled to his feet, "But I'm not done yet". "Very well" Cam said "It's your move".

"Alright Time to start my comeback" Tobei said as he drew his card. "I activate Winners Wish" The spell card depicted Knight with his hand up to the sky as the other riders began to reappear. "This card allows me to summon all Kamen riders from my graveyard, but the catch is their effects are negated.

Scissors and Verde re-appeared side by side ready for an attack. "I sacrifice both of my riders to bring forth my own monster, come forth Kamen rider Knight"

 **Kamen Rider Knight Level 5: Atk: 2500 Def: 2000**

Knight appeared from above shrouded in black, and as he touched the ground he threw his cape backwards. "Finally some action" Knight said "now let's get this done".

His visor was a combination of a medieval knight and a bat with a blue and silver color scheme. "I activate the spell cards Trick Vent and Sword Vent. When activated Sword vent allows Knight to gain 1000 attack, and Trick vent allows me to attack you twice.

A spear materialized in Knight's hand and with it he raised the blade in front of his face. "your fate has been decided" Knight said as he split into two identical copies, "your death will be swift". The Riders lunged, delivering blow after blow to Daedalus. They seethed their weapons and turned away as the sea serpent fell. "I'm sorry Master" Daedalus Growled "I have failed you"

 **C: 1800-0**

Cam fell to his knees cupping Daedalus' card in his hands. A smaller version of the serpent appeared over his right shoulder "I'm sorry master, I let you down" Daedalus said.

"Don't worry about it buddy" cam whispered to his duel spirit "I'm the one who's at fault"

Tobei offered him a hand "Nice duel man, you had me worried there for awhile" Cam took it and stood up. "It's good to know that I'm not the only one," He said. "Dude there are so many people who can see duel spirits, as a matter of fact Jaden can see them to he pointed at his friend who gave him back a thumbs up.

"Do you hear that?" Sam said causing them all to fall silent "footsteps echoed up the corridor leading to the arena. Chazz, Glasses and, Sam bolted for the doors nearby. "This isn't over Slackers" Chazz warned before he disappeared through the door.

"Great security's here" Syrus complained "But I thought it was ok for us to be here" Tobei said confused. "Wrong, a feminine voice said from above them." Alexis" Jaden said as he saw the Blond duelist emerge from the bleachers above.

She pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to them "campus rules state that you can't use the duel arena after school hours" she said

"Well we'd better get going then" Jaden said as he followed Tobei, Syrus, and Cam "Thanks for the info Alexis".

Alexis sighed "I worry about him sometimes" she said as Zane came up behind her. "Let's worry about that later" He said pulling her towards one of the seating entrances "we may be Obelisks but were not above the rules.

"What was all that Racket?" One of the security guards asked as he swept the beam of his flashlight over the bleachers. "Probably the rats again" The other replied "Now let's get out of here, some of us need their beauty sleep"

High above in the rafters of the building a man with glowing red eyes crouched over a metal briefcase. "Interesting" he said " It may not be that hard to find the rider cards after all


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh Duel Riders GX Chapter 3: Love and idiocy

As the sky grew dark over duel academy, the student began to return to their dorms preparing for the next day of classes. The campus became vacant as the lights flicked on revealing the scenery previously concealed by darkness. A shadow darted from roof to roof finally coming to a rest upon the Blue dome of the main building.

"Darkness converges upon this fair island, bringing nothing but bad omens" Tobei said staring out across the brightly lit campus "and I have been chosen to defend it, just as I defended my city from the mirror world".

He removed his hat revealing a full head of spiky hair, and his eyes glowed a light shade of silver. "I am the hero this Academy needs; I will attack from the shadows and bestow fear upon all that commit crimes against the innocent".

"I have been placed in this world for a single purpose, yet I have found another thing to pass my time" he said swatting away an insect with his fedora "Her name is justice, and she is merciless". He leapt from the top of the building and rolled then he hit the ground, coming into a crouching position.

"They will soon know my name and criminals will quake in its presence" he dusted himself off, and ran towards the nearby bushes "For I am Knight, Kamen rider Knight".

There was an amused laugh as Ryuki appeared "What you doing Knight" He inquired as knight crouched behind the bushes. "Shut up Ryuki I'm mono-logging" Knight growled as he moved Tobei's body to glare at the other spirit.

"I don't think Tobei would like it, if he found out you were taking his body for midnight prowls" Ryuki crossed his arms and stared at Knight.

"It doesn't matter, I'm bringing justice to this corrupt island" Knight countered turning away from Ryuki.

"What are you bringing justice to? There is quite literally nobody out at this time of night" Ryuki sighed.

"Quiet someone's coming" Knight said shushing his partner. "Were duel spirits no one can hear us except Tobei" Ryuki pointed out, earning a glare from Knight.

They heard the sound of footsteps as someone ran up the road to the building. The person was clad in black from head to toe with a mask concealing their facial features.

"Looks like you have the same taste in clothes" Ryuki joked; the masked stranger ruffled through their pockets and pulled out a key, and inserted it into the building's main entrance.

"Do you recognize anything about that person Ryuki?" Knight asked. Ryuki squinted behind his mask and moved closer "Is that a blond ponytail?" he asked, "yep" Knight replied "and who do we know who has a blond ponytail?"

Ryuki rubbed the bottom of his helmet "The head of the blue dorm, what was his name? Browler, howler?" "Crowler" Knight corrected. "Yeah that's right, so what does this mean?" he asked.

"Nothing good "Knight replied "let's get back before Tobei wakes up, we can discuss this later"

Knight dashed towards the yellow dorm in the shadow of the bordering trees all the while wondering what the Obelisk dorm teacher was doing entering the building at this time of hour.

Tobei yawned as he stood in line with the other first years. Their first class was gym, which took place in a large hexagonal room with a large TV screen decorating one wall.

"What's wrong bro?" Jaden asked, noticing his friend's drowsiness "You look like you didn't get any sleep last night".

"That's what it feels like" Tobei said trying to look cheerful "I had the weirdest dream last night, it felt so real."

"One of those ones huh" chase said sanding on his other side "I get those sometimes". "Anyway have you seen Syrus? It's not like him to be late" Jaden asked.

"Can't say I have" Tobei shrugged "May be he's sick?"

The crowd of boys quieted as the gym instructor arrived. "Greetings students!" she said enthusiastically "I'm Fonda Fontaine, and I'll be your gym instructor for this semester. Now are you ready to sweat?"

Tobei groaned, the last thing he needed was physical labor, his legs were about ready to fall off.

As they started running Syrus wandered in a look of pure happiness decorated his face. "What's up Sy" Tobei said stopping when he got done with his first lap.

"Oh nothing" The small blue haired boy replied leaning against the wall "just love"

Ryuki and Knight appeared in chibi form on Tobei's shoulders. "This should be good" Ryuki smirked "I wonder if this has anything to do with last nigh….". Knight conked him on the head with his fist "Don't you dare" he hissed.

A folded piece of paper floated downwards from one of Syrus's pockets. To be picked it up and examined the front. A pink lipstick stain adorned the ends of the paper where it was once sealed.

"Don't" Syrus say attempting to regain the paper "that's mine".

Tobei ignored him and began reading.

It read:

From the moment I first saw you, I've been in love with you.

Meet me tonight behind the girl's dorm.

Sincerely Alexis

Tobei laughed "sorry Syrus but this is obviously fake" he said as he gave back the love letter.

Syrus scowled "What make you think that, am I not worthy of some girl's affections?"

"Well for starters her names spelled wrong" Tobei showed him the signature "No obelisk girl would spell her name wrong, especially Alexis"

"Ok but what if she was in such a hurry she wrote it wrong? Ever think of that?" Syrus said trying to justify his dream.

"Syrus it's obviously a trap were not even allowed near the Girls dorm" Tobei explained "Are you really this gullible?"

"You may be right" Syrus conceded, as they both began their laps anew "I can dream can't I"

"There's nothing wrong with dreaming, you just have to make sure you have common sense" Tobei replied channeling his inner guru.

The class went on for about an hour and as it drew to a close Tobei was about ready to throw in the towel. He said goodbye to his friends as he headed for his dorm room, a yellow and white towel draped across his neck.

"How was the work out?" Bastion said as they passed by each other in the hall. "Exhausting" Tobei, replied in between gulps of water he had procured from the café. "I stink, my legs are killing me, and I'm not sure if my arms are fully operational" Tobei complained "I need a hot shower right now."

"Right down the hall" Bastion said pointing towards a room five doors down.

"Thanks" Tobei said as he took a stride towards the door "You're a lifesaver".

"Don't mention it" Bastion answered back "I don't exactly like the idea of you stinking up the place"

Tobei smiled evilly "I'll make sure yours is first" and with a wave he entered the shower room depositing his gear on one of the benches. He got undressed and turned on the hot water. As the hot liquid sprayed from the showerhead one thought crossed his mind. Who sent that letter he wondered who indeed?

As he entered his room he let his towel fly toward the empty hamper on the far end of the room. He checked on his Duel disc which he had stored underneath his bed along with his other equipment. "Knight, a word." He demanded as he fell into bed, as the European medieval Knight themed rider appeared overhead.

"What is it?" Knight grumbled flexing his arms "I was in the middle of my afternoon workout"

"I'm concerned about the little joyrides you take in my body" Tobei said fixing him with an intense glare.

Knight's heart dropped, how did he know? Did Ryuki tell him? If he did Ryuki was going to pay dearly for ratting him out.

Tobei smiled "You're not as good at covering up your tracks as you think" he said "Combined with the fact that I'm pretty good with mysteries you have no way of pulling the bag over my head".

Knight looked away trying to figure out a course of action, but was saved by a Knock on the door.

"This isn't over" Tobei said as he went to get the door.

"Hey Bro have you seen Syrus?" Jaden asked as the door opened "I haven't seen him since we got out of class" He motioned towards cam "He hasn't seen him either."

"Nope haven't seen him" Tobei opened the door and let them in "Did he say anything when you last saw him?" he questioned.

"Chumley told me he was muttering something about love as he skipped out of our room" Jaden said as he took a seat on Tobei's dresser.

"Damn it Syrus" Tobei muttered rubbing his eyes with hands "I told you not to believe, but here you go following your fantasies"

Cam looked at him strangely "What?" "Syrus found a love letter in his locker that was from Alexis" Tobei explained "I told him it was obviously a fraud, but apparently he didn't believe me".

Jaden withdrew a piece of paper from his back pocket "Is this what you're referring to" he handed it to Tobei.

"Yep, word for word" Tobei confirmed "Cam, you know Alexis is this her Handwriting?" he handed it to the Obelisk.

"This is fake" Cam said letting out a little laugh "It's pretty obvious"

Jaden looked at him and sighed "Looks like we will be taking a trip to the girl's dorm tonight" he said "You guys ready?"

"I'm with you Jaden" Tobei said holding out his hand "As am I" cam said putting his palm on top of Tobei's. "Thanks guys" Jaden said placing his hand on top of the pile "Now let's get going, I can only imagine what the girls are doing to Syrus right now".

They set off across the lake that separated the two obelisk dorms, Jaden on the right Tobei on the left and cam in the back steering. It was a calm night and the sound of crickets was heard quite clearly, ringing in the night. The Crescent moon shone down in front of them as they sliced through the calm waters, growing closer and closer to their destination. As it came into view the boys marveled at the sight of the Obelisk girl's dorm lying dormant upon the waters edge. Unlike the boys dorm which was large and castle like, the Girls dorm had the beauty of a luxury estate complete with a beautiful seaside view.

They came upon a stair like structure that Tobei assumed was meant to be the dock. A small cluster of people occupied the grass above it. Alexis and her two friends, the brown haired one holding the rope that bound Syrus's hands.

"So what's going on here" Jaden said stepping out of the boat "Why is Syrus bound like that"

"Your friend here was caught trespassing near the girls Dorm" The brown haired girl replied irritation showing on her face. Tobei and cam covered their faces with their hands and sighed.

The little blue hair kid looked back at them apologetically.

"And now that you three are here, you're trespassing as well" the black haired girl chimed in.

Alexis finally spoke "so in order to win your freedom, you will be taking on the three of us 1on1 and 2on2"

"Sounds fair I guess" Tobei said, "So what will the match ups be?"

Alexis grinned "I will face Jaden in the traditional duel, while you two shall face Mindy and Jasmine in a tag duel" she explained.

Alexis elected to have their duel out on the water in their rowboats, while Mindy and Jasmine chose to stay on land, something about messing up their hair.

"You ready cam?" Tobei asked. "As I'll ever be" he replied activating his blue and white duel disc, and following suit Tobei activated his.

 **Duel!**

 **M &J: 8000**

 **T &C: 8000**

"I summon Neo the Magical swordsman to the field in attack mode" Mindy said starting off the duel.

A blond man in royal armor appeared, his long hair flowing down his back. He extended his sword in challenge letting out a grunt.

 **Neo the magic swordsman level 4: Atk: 1700 Def: 1000**

"Next I play one facedown and end my turn," she concluded as she placed her card.

"Knight" Tobei whispered "Take over for me". The bat themed warrior appeared and entered Tobei's body causing his hair to grow into spikes and his eyes to go silver. "I'm back" Knight sneered, "Your fate will be determined soon," he said pointing at the girls "for it's my turn draw".

Knight smiled "I summon Kamen rider Imperer to my field"

With a mighty leap a gazelle themed rider appeared from the ground. His armor was muscular and brown with a gazelle symbol on its chest plate. His shoulder plates were decorated with gazelle horns, and his helmet was adorned with long pointy horns.

 **Kamen rider Imperer level 4: Atk: 1900 Def: 1800**

Imperer rolled as he hit the ground and came to a crouch.

"I'll throw down two face downs and end my turn" he concluded "your move"

Jasmine drew and looked at her hand, picking out three cards. "First I summon Harpie lady to the field in attack mode" A gust of wind directed towards the boys seemed to engulf Jasmine's card. From within a red haired woman clad in purple clothes and pasty white skin appeared. Her arms and legs were talons. She flew above them with her dark green feathers as she touched down on her card.

 **Harpie lady level 4: Atk: 1300 Def: 1400**

"Next I equip her with the spell cyber shield, giving her 500 more attack points" The card depicted a black feminine suit of armor with claws on the shoulder plates.

 **Harpie lady level 4: Atk: 1300-1800**

"For my last trick I play the spell elegant egotist, which allows me to summon one Harpie lady or Harpie lady sister to the field." From inside the card a trio of similar looking harpies broke out coming to a hover above the girls.

 **Harpy ladies sister level 6: Atk: 1950 Def: 2000**

"I'll be setting them in defense mode before I end my turn" the three feminine she beast landed and brought their wings into a defensive position.

"Looks like I'm up" cam said calmly "I draw"

This is a good hand I think I can work with it, he thought, what do you think Daedalus?

"This is a sure fire way to get us out of this situation" Daedalus growled "Do it"

"Right, I'll start out by activating the field spell Umi which will give all thunder, aqua, fish and sea serpent type monsters all gain 200 attack"

"Now I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 to my field" there was a noise as a submarine like creature emerged from the depths of the field.

 **Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 level 4: Atk: 1500 Def: 1300**

"I'll end my turn with a facedown as well," he concluded setting his card.

With the first round out of the way the duel was getting underway; Knight was anticipating the action coming up with baited breath.

"I'll start out my turn by equipping my hunky knight with the spell legendary sword, allowing him to gain 300 attack.

 **Neo the magic swordsman level 4: Atk: 1700-2000**

"Go my Knight attack his Bugroth with magic sword slash," Mindy said with a giggle as the knight flashed her loving look. The warrior took his sword and plunged it into the cockpit of the submarine causing it to explode.

 **T &C: 8000-7700**

Cam cringed, skidding back a few inches. "You just made this interesting," He said stepping forward to where he started. The knight jumped back to his card with a whip of his long blond hair causing Mindy to blush.

"Do you think? Nah it couldn't be" Tobei said to Ryuki. "What?" he asked "the fact that the rest of her deck is probably filled with male monsters she has a crush on" they laughed. "Will you shut up in there" Knight growled, "I'm trying to concentrate here".

"Now I summon Harpie's brother to the field in attack mode, and ill conclude my turn"

One of the harpies' let out a whistle as a man in a red mask descended from the heavens. Unlike his sisters he had a pair of red wings attached to his back; on his right arm was a long red metallic claw that he used to slice up his victims.

 **Harpie's Brother level 4: Atk: 1800 Def: 600**

"Alright time to bring the heat" Knight said "I special summon Gigazelle to the field alongside his partner. Imperer's partner was covered in a dark purple with small tinges of orange throughout his armor. He wore two small blades on the back of his arms and his head was decorated with two long drill like horns.

 **Gigazelle level 5: Atk: 2100 Def: 1500**

"Now I tribute both of my monsters to summon out Kamen rider Ryuki" yosh! Ryuki cried as he sprung out from behind knight "It's about time I got to see some action I thought you were ignoring me"

 **Kamen rider Ryuki level 7: Atk: 2500 Def: 2000**

"Now Ryuki effect activates, allowing me to summon one other Kamen Rider from my hand, now ill summon Kamen rider Ouja to the field.

 **Kamen rider Ouja level 5 Atk: 1900 Def: 1500**

"And since I tributed 1 rider and 1 mirror monster Ouja gains 1000 attack"

 **Kamen rider Ouja level 5 Atk: 1900-2900**

"Go attack fellow riders, destroy her harpy lady and sisters"

"Wrong" jasmine said "I play negate attack, which prevents your attack and ends the battle phase". She's putting up a challenge I like that, Knight thought, "Fine I'll end my turn with two face-downs"

"I'll play my second elegant egotist allowing me to summon another Harpie lady sisters to the field." Another three Harpies appeared flying overhead.

"Now I tribute my Harpie Lady as well as Mindy's Harpie's Brother to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon to my side of the field. The brother and sister duo flew up into the air till they were concealed by the darkness of the knight. A roar of anger was heard as chains began to descend and wrap around the talons of one of the harpy's. It was large, at least twice as big as Jaden and Tobei combined with long red feathers its head decorated in a green crown with sapphires as decorations.

 **Harpie's pet Dragon level 7: Atk: 2000 Def: 2500**

"MY pet dragon has the ability to gain 300 attack for every harpie monster on the field," Jasmine explained.

 **Harpie's pet Dragon level 7: Atk: 2000-2600**

"Now since I have more than enough attack points I'll go in for a direct attack" as her dragon took flight she smiled.

"I'll play call of the haunted" Cam announced "so I can bring back my Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 for the time being" The submarine themed monster reemerged from the graveyard.

 **Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 level 4: Atk: 1500 Def: 1300**

"No matter, all three of my monsters have more attack points than yours." Jasmine countered "you're still taking damage".

"Not if I can help it" Knight announced "I play the spell sacrificial rider" A card depicting Ouja pushing Verde in front of a train revealed itself "When played this card absorbs all attack, but is destroyed at the end phase" Ouja jumped unwillingly into the fray taking the attacks from each of her monsters and then crumpled to the ground evaporating into balls of light.

"Lucky move" The girls said "But your luck won't always be there to save you" she ended her turn with an annoyed "Humph".

"Without further to do" Cam announced after he drew his card "I use the spell card snatch steal, allowing me to take position of your Harpie lady sisters"

"Isn't that card banned?" Tobei asked Knight subconsciously. "It isn't yet I've observed a few duels here and people use it a lot" Knight replied.

"Next ill tribute my Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 and your Harpie lady sisters to bring forth the king of the sea, Levia-Dragon- Daedalus" The familiar red eyes of cams ace monster appeared behind him as it let out a roar. His jagged teeth were menacing as he gnashed them at the girls. "How may I serve master?" Daedalus said bringing his head closer to Cam's body.

 **Levia-Dragon- Daedalus level 7: Atk: 2600 Def: 1500**

 **Levia-Dragon- Daedalus level 7: Atk: 2600-2800**

It was obvious that his appearance had frightened Mindy and jasmine as they gasped and took a step back. Daedalus chuckled at their reaction as his tail rose and fell splashing the holographic water upon the field.

"Ah I understand now," He growled "If we want to stay here at this academy we have to beat them, interesting". Cam whispered something in his ear and the serpent rose again "I am ready master" he said.

"All right I play polymerization" Cam announced, "To combine Ryuki and Daedalus to form the perfect monster" Ryuki and Daedalus flew backwards into the vortex behind them. A few seconds later a warrior appeared brandishing a trident in each of his hands. His helmet was the same but a light blue color, on his helmet was red and blue spine that ran from the top of the helmet down the back of his suit. Two large metallic gills were folded up on either side as well. His arms were decorated with the blue armor that Daedalus had once worn.

"I fusion summon Kamen Rider Poseidon" Cam finished as Ryuki's new form came to a stop in front of him. Poseidon's aura radiated pure power as the water behind them began to glow.

 **Kamen rider Poseidon level 9: Atk: 3500 Def: 2900**

 **Kamen rider Poseidon level 9: Atk: 3500-3700**

Knight adjusted his hat and smiled "I play the quick spell re-contract" the card in front of him revealed itself, it depicted Kamen rider Ouja controlling evil diver as Kamen rider Raia lay dead nearby.

"This car allows me to summon another rider's contract monster without tributing as long as its rider is in the graveyard" Knight smiled no one knew what was coming next but he guaranteed his opponents wouldn't like it. "Come forth Dragreder and aid Poseidon in his battle". In a flash of red and silver a long Japanese style dragon appeared and coiled around Poseidon.

 **Dragreder level 6: Atk: 2500 Def: 1800**

"I'll leave it to you" he concluded returning the reins to cam.

Cam smirked "The end is in sight" He stated. "Dragreder attack her dragon with strike flame!" The dragon opened his mouth and let loose a giant ball of flame. Harpies dragon disintegrate with a hiss, with that the other two harpies were incinerated.

 **M &J: 8000-7900**

"What?" Jasmine cried "it only attacked one of my monsters".

"About that" Knight said "When Dragreder attacks a monster and destroys, it I can destroy all other monsters on the field with equal or less attack"

"Which leaves you wide open" Cam yelled "Go in for the attack Poseidon, trident barrage!"

Poseidon stabbed at Jasmine's life points causing her to fall to her knees.

 **M &J: 7900-4400**

"But it doesn't stop there; Poseidon can attack twice, as long as I discard one water attribute monster from my graveyard, do it again Poseidon" He extended his hand in a punching motion.

 **M &J: 4400-500**

"You guys are pretty good" Jasmine complimented "but next turn we will turn this around".

"Sorry but that's not the case" Cam pointed out "because my turns not over, I play final flame which deals 600 points of direct damage to you."

 **M &J: 500-0**

"Sorry girls but that's game" Cam proclaimed as the duel field disappeared from around them "That was a good duel, no wonder why you're at the top of your class"

The girls blushed and turned away.

Knight sighed letting Tobei take control of his body once again "Want to have a rematch sometime" Tobei smiled "Who knows the outcome might be different"

The Two girls chatted for a moment "we might just take you up on that offer" Mindy said stretching her hand out in good faith "Shake on it". Tobei took her hand and smiled "I look forward to it" he agreed.

"You two wrangled yourselves a pair of fine looking specimens" a feminine voice said from above them. There was a cluster of girls standing on the balcony above them casually observing.

"It's not like that" Mindy complained "we were just dueling".

"Sure that's what they all say" the girl said "Right before they begin to have feelings for each other".

Mindy and Jasmine turned away from the boys blushing hard.

"We don't make too bad of a team" Tobei said slapping Cam on the back "I could get used to you being my partner". "But I'm curious where did you get that fusion monster?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure" Cam recalled "I think I found it nearby when I woke up this morning."

"Odd" Tobei stated "Duel monster cards don't usually show up out of nowhere".

"Aren't we forgetting something" cam questioned, "Where's Syrus?"

"Looks like he hitched a ride in Jaden's boat" Tobei laughed pointing. Syrus was holding on to the boat as hard as he could while the intense battle between Jaden and Alexis stirred up waves.

There was a bolt of light as Jaden's monster sent a bolt of electricity at Alexis causing her life points to fall to zero.

"Nice job" Tobei cheered waving his fist in the air "I knew you could do it".

A light turned on above them as the voice of Ms. Fontaine asked "What's going on girls?"

"Shhh" Mindy said putting her finger to her lips "You guys had better get out of here, before she catches you" she motioned to a boat docked nearby. "You can use our spare, just make sure not to damage it" she winked at Tobei as she headed back into the building "I'll be expecting that rematch soon".

Cam and Tobei got into the boat and began to paddle making sure they got far enough away before talking. "I've had enough adventure for one day" Cam said slumping over the seat"

"Tell me about it" Jaden said rowing up beside them "I'm going to need a nice long nap before I do anything else.

As the boys got farther and farther away a head popped out of the lake behind them.

"Curses Foiled again" Crowler said watching them go "but Make no mistake you two I will expel you eventually". He dove back under the water and headed for the boy's dorm his mind thinking of all the little things he could do to get rid of Jaden and Tobei.


	4. Chapter 4

Yu-gi-oh Duel Riders GX Chapter 4: The constellation conundrum

"You're pathetic" Chazz mocked as he reduced his opponent's life points to zero "You should know that Slifer slackers can't beat Obelisk blues like me". He turned and began to walk away.

"Jaden Yuki beat Professor Crowler, and I bet he can beat you" The Slifer remarked. Chazz turned and stared at the student, loathing in his eyes. He walked over and planted his foot on the kid's head. "NO Slifer slacker will ever be as good as me" He sneered as he ground the kids face into the dirt. "There is a reason why people like you exist" He mocked "To shine my shoes".

He took his foot off the kid's head and gave him a kick "I recommend you leave, people like you don't deserve to be here". He turned and walked away, never giving the kid a second glance. That duel was a fluke, He thought as he made his way back to the dorm, there is no way a teacher could lose to a student like that.

"Another beautiful day" Tobei sighed as he fell back into the grass "I think I'll take a nap."

"You have the worst work ethic ever" Knight nagged as he sat next to him "It's a wonder that you're even in Ra yellow". Tobei smiled "Come on Knight, you need to let loose once in a while, I mean you're always so gloomy".

"Yeah Ren, You need to learn to live a little" Ryuki chimed in, as he patted his companion on the head. Knight groaned "As long as I have to keep babysitting you two, I'll never get peace and quiet"

Tobei sat up and looked behind him "Did you guys hear that?" Knight stood up and looked "some kind of moan I'm guessing".

Tobei stood up and took a few strides in the direction of the sound. "Help me" Came a muffled voice a few meters away. Tobei broke into a sprint after he heard this. The first thing he saw was the mud stained Red blazer of the red dorm. It took him a while to notice the mud stained form of the student beneath it.

"What happened?" He said as he kneeled down beside the Slifer. "I had a bad run in with an Obelisk blue" The kid moaned as he rolled over onto his stomach. The mud had dried into a mask like form on his face concealing most of his facial features.

"Who are you" Tobei asked helping the guy up and dusting him off. "Will Anderson" The student replied shaking Tobei's hand "It's good to know there are decent people on this island" He started walking towards his dorm at a slow pace and Tobei followed.

"So who did this to you?" Tobei questioned as they came into view of the red dorm. "I lost a duel to Chazz Princeton" Will answered with a sigh.

"And he did all this to you, that's kind of outrageous" Tobei complained "Maybe someone should teach him some manners". Will stopped as he came to his dorm room "Please don't make any trouble for yourself, I'm fine" He reassured "Nothing a good bath and a wash cycle won't fix". He opened the door with a key he took out of his pants pocket and inserted it into the keyhole. The door opened revealing a small room with a bunk bed and a desk. "Thanks for helping me out though, I appreciate it" He gave Tobei a reassuring smile "See you around?"

"Sure" Tobei replied "see you around" The door closed and left Tobei staring at the door for a second. "Weird kid" Ryuki remarked floating overhead "Most people wouldn't take a beating like that sitting down". "I know but that's what worries me" Tobei told him as they walked away.

Will threw his blazer on his bed as he went to have a shower. "Lousy obelisks" He muttered as he washed the dirt from his face "I wish someone would put them in their place". He finished and turned off the showerhead drying himself off before he got out of the tub. After he had gotten dressed in a fresh pair of clothes, he walked into his room and took a seat at the desk.

"I can grant you your wish" a voice hissed causing Him to leap up in surprise. "Who's there?" He stuttered searching the room.

There was a thump behind him and he turned to see a muscular armored form. Its body was covered from head to toe in tan colored armor with a large purple stone imbedded in its chest plate. The odd thing was not the armor though, the creature's head was that of a scorpion, Head body and a tail ready to strike. "I am Scorpio" the creature hissed "and I have come to grant you power to grant you wish".

"How" Will stammered taking a step back. Scorpio reached into the depths of its cloak and pulled out a small silver line black object. It was a small cylindrical object with a white sphere protruding from the top, and in the middle a red button stuck out of the top.

"With this switch you can take vengeance upon your enemies" Scorpio said holding it out. Will took the switch and held it in his hands, it seemed to glow red for a minute as it came into contact with his skin.

"What do I do with it?" he asked. There was silence, causing him to look up in surprise. Scorpio was gone as fast as it had come.

Will examined it closer "Power huh" he whispered tossing it up in the air and catching it "Finally I can seek justice".

"So you're telling me there are more of you" Tobei said skeptically "Then why haven't they appeared like you two?"

"As stupid as it sounds" Ryuki laughed "You haven't opened your heart to them yet".

"How the hell does that work?" Tobei complained "And why do I get you two in particular"

Knight Snorted "It's because we both represent a different part of your personality".

"I'm your playful side" Ryuki giggled "and I represent your sense of justice" Knight grumbled.

Tobei sat up and looked out over the ocean "So what exactly do I do to open my Heart?" he asked.

"Who knows" Ryuki pointed out "It could be when you fully realize your potential as a hero".

"This is starting to sound like a horrible fanfic" Tobei groaned as he flopped back down on the grass.

He heard the rustling of leaves as someone sideswiped the tree behind him. "Hello old chap" Bastion said standing over his fellow Ra "It's been a while."

Tobei rolled into a sitting position and turned "Hey Bastion, What's up?"

"I came across something on one of my walks, you should probably see it" Bastion said, his expression darkening "it's important".

Tobei frowned as he stood up "What's wrong?" he asked, as they began to walk towards the forest.

Bastion remained quiet for a while, his expression grim. What had he seen? Tobei wondered as he followed his Friend down a path of trampled down grass. After about 20 minutes of walking they came to the trunk of a thick tree and bastion stopped and pointed at the center of the tree.

"Oh shit" Tobei croaked, as he stared were Bastion had pointed. Nailed to the trunk was the Familiar blue blazer of a first year Obelisk blue student. Below it a message was carved by what looked like a blunt object. I have one of your obelisk students, soon two more will join him in my possession, and it read.

Bastion pulled something out of his pocket. "Recognize this" he asked as he handed it to him. It was a pair of glasses, the lenses were small and circular and molded so they were placed below the user's nose.

"Are these?" Tobei asked as he recognized the eyewear. "No doubt" bastion confirmed "These belong to Taiyou Torimaki one of chazz's close friends".

"But why would someone take him of all people?" Tobei pondered "He was quite literally a background character".

"I'm puzzled as to that answer as well" Bastion replied stroking his chin "I do believe it is time for us to get the gang together". They both left the site quickly as to make sure they didn't draw suspicion. When they hit the clearing they separated bastion running towards the red dorm and Tobei towards the blue.

The next victim will come soon, Tobei thought as the obelisk boys dorm came into view, all the reason for us to be ready.

"So what you're saying is someone's targeting the blue dorm" Alexis repeated after bastion was done explaining. "Correct" Bastion confirmed "the message said there were more to come". The group of Alexis, Jaden, Cyrus, Jasmine, Mindy, Cam, Bastion and Tobei had all settled down into the Ra yellow common room, after Tobei and Bastion had gathered them all up.

"It's not like most of them don't deserve it" Cyrus complained "If half of them are like Chazz maybe its better if they went missing". Alexis whacked him over the head "not everyone's like Chazz, Syrus as a matter of fact only a select few are" She informed.

"So why exactly are they here?" Jaden asked, motioning towards Jasmine and Mindy. "It's because we came to an understanding during that night near our dorm" Mindy recalled "And some of us, not naming names here have gotten closer ever since". She glanced at Jasmine and Cam who each avoided eye contact.

"Can you feel the love tonight" Ryuki sang as he flew over cam's head Tobei palmed his face "Damn it Ryuki, were trying to have a serious conversation here".

Everyone stared at him after his sudden outburst. "Sorry" he apologized, glaring at Ryuki.

"Anyway" Bastion continued trying to get back on track "I have gathered you all here today to make sure that nothing bad happens to any other students". He pointed to each person in the room "At least one of us is from one of the four dorm building, thus making it easier for us to keep lookout over the vas vicinity of the island".

"We got this" Jaden said "Me and Cyrus will keep our eyes peeled for anything around red dorm". He smiled and squeezed Syrus to his side.

"Since there's three of us, I'm sure we can keep a reliable lookout" Alexis said with the encouragement of her friends.

"I'll do what I can" Cam said calmly, he never seemed to show that much emotion around other people.

"Cam and Tobei may I have a word?" Bastion asked as the rest of the group left the room "It's important".

"Sure, what's up Bastion?" Tobei asked as they both sat back down. "Now that the time has come I believe it is time for us all to come clean" Bastion said eyeing them expectantly "Do you have anything to tell me?"

Tobei looked at cam, who also had no idea what he was talking about. After a minute of silence Bastion spoke up "I know you both can speak to Duel spirits".

"Wait what?" Tobei asked playing dumb "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bastion sighed "You can drop the act I know all about it".

"Ok fine" Tobei conceded "But how did you figure that out?"

"Simple logic my friend" Bastion smiled "You see besides the fact that you two randomly talk to no one in particular and stare off into space quite frequently there is another telling sign".

"Which is?" Cam asked shifting in his chair "I'm interested to hear this".

"Why it's elementary my dear Cam, I noticed it on the first day of that during the conversation between yours truly and Tobei". The boys stared at him waiting to hear his big revelation. "You see" Bastion continued "When I mentioned Crowler, Tobei seemed to become a different person".

"Well yeah, not too many people like him anyway" Cam retorted.

"Let me finish" Bastion shushed. "As I was saying, he became a completely different person, not only his attitude but his appearance and mannerisms as well"

"We've been caught" Knight said reaching for his spear "Shall I dispatch of him quickly?" Tobei shook his head and Knight put his weapon away.

"Which leads me to believe that not only can Tobei convene with duel spirits, he can also be possessed by them as well". He looked at Tobei a look of satisfaction on his face "so am I correct?"

"Yeah" Tobei groaned as he pulled out the cards that contained Ryuki and Knight, placing them on the table "Bastion meet Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen rider Knight" He motioned to the cards. "Sup" Ryuki said giving a peace sign "I'm Ryuki the one with the personality". "Damn it Ryuki" Knight complained "can't we even do a proper greeting".

"Hello Chaps" Bastion greeted "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance". He sat down across from the other boys "So here's my plan.

"I like this plan" Ryuki stated "I finally get to possess someone". Bastion had elected to let the Dragon themed rider possess his body for the time being. Bastions hair which was usually smoothed back into a point, was now long and shaggy, and his eyes glowed a shade of red. "Keep to the plan" Bastion reminded him as his presence resurfaced "I'm counting on you".

"Yeah, Yeah whatever" Ryuki sighed, he could never have any fun. "I'll take the main building" Knight said moving Tobei's body towards the center of the island. "Fine i'll head for the woods" Cam said. He currently shared a body with an enormous sea serpent, but oddly enough they had elected to share.

"Guess that leaves us with the docks" Ryuki smiled "It's been a while since I took a swim".

"Don't you dare" Bastion warned making his arm rise and flick himself in the face "MY clothes go through a delicate cleaning procedure and you're not ruining it by taking a dip". "Fine" Ryuki conceded as he took off towards the docks at a steady sprint. "What exactly are we looking for again?" He asked.

Bastion rubbed his temple "Were looking for Blue dorm students, so keep an eye out".

It took them about Ten minutes to get from the main campus to the long white floating platform that was the unloading platform for most of the commodities that they took for granted at duel academy. The platform was occupied by two long storage buildings, no doubt were they stored food and classroom supplies. Ryuki scaled the wall by jumping off the dumpsters that decorated the end of the storage facilities. He perched on the point of the roof and surveyed his surroundings. He was starting to understand why knight insisted on perching in high places, the scenery was absolutely beautiful. The sun had just started to set causing its now orange light to illuminate the water in front of it.

"Amazing isn't it" Ryuki remarked watching the birds fly inland. "Yes it is quite beautiful, I often come out here while I ponder my deck equations" Bastion replied.

"You need to get a life, you know that right" Ryuki pointed out "You're overthinking the whole card game thing". "One can never be too prepared" Bastion snorted "Duel monsters, like life is full of many hazards, I just wish to make sure I'm prepared."

They heard the sound of footsteps below them as the both crept closer to the edge of the roof. A tall boy with long spiky brown hair walked down the dock and sat down on the edge. "Isn't that the kid that usually follows Chazz around?" Ryuki asked as he moved in for a closer look. "I do believe his name is "Raizou Mototani, I believe" Bastion replied "First year Obelisk blue and son of a major oil tycoon". Ryuki sweat dropped "Do you have any hint of a life when I'm not possessing you bastion?"

"What?" Bastion asked "I'm just well informed".

"Beautiful isn't it" someone said below them. "They looked downwards and saw another boy emerge from the shadows. He wore the customary red blazer of the Slifer red dorm and in his right hand he tossed something up and down. Raizou turned around and looked to see who he was "Who are you?" he inquired.

"Forgotten me already huh" The boy laughed "You won't after this". He caught the item he had been tossing in his hand, and pressed the red button on top. His body was engulfed in darkness as 11 dots connected by white lines appeared within. When he emerged he was no longer recognizable his body engulfed in a bulky red suit of armor. It was of the ancient roman centurion variety and it engulfed every part of his body. Two long blue lines decorated his chest plate and drifted downwards to his boots. His helmet was tall and narrow with masculine features that displayed a sneer. In his left hand he held a small shield, and his right a club.

"You will be coming with me" he laughed his voice taking a deeper tone after the transformation.

Raizou stood and frantically searched for a way out. "Looks like that's our cue" Ryuki declared as he jumped off the roof "Geronimo!" The Orion zodiart stumbled backwards as Ryuki delivered a kick to its midsection. "Man that's a face only a mother could love" He mocked as the red armored warrior recovered and began to charge. Lifting its club above his head Orion brought the blunt object downwards towards Ryuki.

Ryuki fell to the ground and rolled, narrowly avoiding the attack. The club left a small crater as Orion lifted it up again and went for another go. Ducking low Ryuki delivered a low sweep to the heels of his massive opponent. "Die" Orion rumbled as he staggered backwards swinging his club wildly "you will not interfere with my plans". "It seems like you need a little practice" Ryuki jested as he leapt upon his back. Grabbing his neck Ryuki began to yank on the helmet trying to remove it.

With his shield arm the Orion zodiarts grabbed Ryuki and slammed him into the pavement. He let out a cry of pain as the zodiart stomped over to his target. "You're coming with me" He grumbled as he threw Raizou over his shoulder. "Don't get in my way again" he snarled at Ryuki "Or ill do much worse than that."

"That went well" Ryuki laughed as he rolled on to his back. He winced as a shot of pain went up and down his arm.

"I just realized something" Bastion said "the note said that there would be three victims".

"Yeah so?" Ryuki asked attempting to stand up. "How did we know who the two of them were?" Bastion asked. "They were Chazz's friends" Ryuki answered.

"Exactly, he's picking off Chazz's friends to get to who exactly?" bastion continued.

"oh lord, Chazz" Ryuki gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

Yu-gi-oh duel riders GX chapter 5: The Constellation Conundrum part: 2

Bastion cringed as he ran up the steps to the main campus building.

"I think the big lug might have broken your arm" Ryuki observed from his other shoulder

"You have a knack for stating the obvious my friend" Bastion clenched his teeth and ran toward the school infirmary. He stopped at the door and withdrew his PDA before typing out a brief message.

"I'm afraid that's all we can do now" he slowly nudged the door open with his good arm "Hopefully they can do more"

* * *

 **Tobei sat cross legged on his bed examining each of the rider cards closely.**

"What are you doing?" Knight asked appearing atop his own card arms crossed "staring at them won't grant you their power".

"I know I know" Tobei grunted "that doesn't mean I can't familiarize myself with my comrades. He picked up a card depicting a purple snake themed rider.

"Ren?"

"What is it?"

"When you and the other riders were brought here, do you think anything else came to?"

Knight shrugged "Your guess is a as good as mine, I suppose it's possible"

"I was thinking, that tree took heavy damage from whatever took that Obelisk blue. What if this is the doing of one of the creatures from your dimension?"

Tobei's PDA buzzed, signifying a message from one of his classmates. Scrolling through the contents of the message the Ra Yellow's face changed into a look of worry.

"What's wrong?" Knight said appearing on his shoulder once again.

"Bastion says he figured out who the next target will be." He headed toward the Door and stopped before the door the retrieve his hat "He's in bad shape, so let make sure we put this Intel to good use"

"Got it, want me to take the wheel?"

"Nah I got this" he moved out into the dorm courtyard "I have a pretty good idea where I'm going

"This is ridiculous" Chazz complained as he waited outside the blue dorm "where are those chowder heads?" he watched as the last of his dorm mates began to head inside. The trees began to rustle and crunch as something moved closer.

"Is that you guys?" he yelled watching "You're late". A deep rumbling laugh echoed through the trees as the muscular red body of the Orion zodiart emerged from the trees.

"Your Friends can't save you now Chazz" it laughed "I made sure of that"

Chazz took a few steps back "Wh..wha.., what are you?"

"Someone who wishes to amend a past failure" the zodiart disappeared in a ball of black fog.

"You?" chazz asked surprised

"right, me" Will said stepping closer "I have come to pay you back for all the times you treated your underclassmen like garbage" his eyes began to glow red as the marks of the Orion constellation appeared all over his body. "I'm a fair guy, so well settle this in a duel"

Chazz smirked "So you came back for another beating huh? That doesn't happen to often"

"I can assure you my deck and I have gone through a form of evolution" will bragged "You will not defeat us this time"

"Time to put your money where your mouth is"

" **DUEL!"**

* * *

Chazz-4000

Will-2000

"Now be gone VW-Tiger Catapult and Xyz-Dragon cannon" Chazz Chanted "become the power that shakes the very earth!" The two Mechanical creatures flew upward as the Tiger Catapult formed a pair of arms and legs and attached itself to XYZ-Dragon Cannon. "I summon the king of all machines VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon"

 **VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon level 8** **3000/2800**

"Now feel the overwhelming powers of my ace monster" Chazz Declared "Attack directly vwxyz"

" **Last one!"** a deep voice growled

The constellation imbedded on Will's chest began to shine with a newfound power, and his eyes turned crimson.

"Reveal yourself, Starlit Salvation!" the slifer yelled as his trap flipped face up. "When I am the target of a direct attack I can negate all damage I would take and summon a starlight monster from my deck." A card pushed itself out of wills deck and he added it to his hand. "Shed your bindings and aid me in my time of need" he chanted as the constellation on his chest disappeared and reformed on the ground before him. "Rise Orion the starlight hunter". The ground cracked and a red hand emerged from the ground as the Orion zodiarts made its triumphant return.

 **Orion the starlight hunter level 6 2500/2000**

"So that's it?' Chazz sneered "That's the monster that will show me the error of my ways? It's weaker than my catapult cannon. It's just trash like its owner." He raised his hand to the sky "you may have negated my attack but I can still activate my catapult cannons ability to remove your worthless monster from play"

The giant robot let loose a string of laser blasts from all over its body. The blasts shot towards Orion but a barrier made of the constellation of Orion protected it. Will began laughing.

"Sorry Chazz," Will smirked. "But my Orion is immune to your card effects!"

"you survived this time, but your next turn will be your last loser" he placed a card face down "I end my turn"

Will's hand grew dark as he placed his hand on the top of his deck "I won't give you that chance Draw". He placed the card directly into the spell zone "I activate Axe of despair giving Orion a 1000 point power boost"

 **Orion the starlight hunter level 6 2500-3500**

Orion held his hand upward as the wooden axe materialized within it, the monster began to swell with a yellow aura as its muscles swelled. "Time to end this!" Will declared "I activate Orion's second ability and double his attack"

 **Orion the starlight hunter level 6 3500-7000**

"How did he gain so much power?" Chazz asked stepping back in shock

"when Orion attacks a monster with more power than he has, he can double his attack until the end of the damage step" Will explained "he is a hunter after all, and it seems your Catapult cannon has become his prey"

The Zodiart crouched before jumping upward, bringing its club crashing down on its opponent with great strength, causing it to crack down the middle.

"No my monster" Chazz cried "this can't be happening"

"It most certainly is" Will laughed "your power is but an illusion compared to mine"

Vwxyz Dragon catapult cannon exploded outward sending chazz flying into the side of the Obelisk blue dorm.

 **C: 4000-0**

"Your finished just like those two that followed you so blindly" walking over to his limp body Will placed his foot on the unconscious boys stomach "your only the first of many to fall before my new power"

"I'm afraid I have to stop you there" Tobei interrupted, stepping out of the shadows.

"Ah Tobei my friend" will smiled "did you enjoy the show?"

He removed his hat and frowned "where did you get this power will?"

Will scowled "Why does it matter? Maybe the heavens heard me in my time of need"

"at what expense? You hurt three people"

"Yeah I only delivered what they deserved, I'm a hero and if you can't see that perhaps I should get rid of you too" he smiled the constellation mark returning to his body "Duel me and we shall see who the true hero is"

"as you wish" Tobei sighed activating his duel disc.

The sky flashed suddenly, causing them to look up. A shining ball of fire streaked toward them at great speed hitting the ground with a solid thud.

'What the?" Will muttered, distracted.

"I sense a presence I haven't felt in awhile' Knight said

"Friend or foe?" Tobei asked

"If I'm correct…."

"wooohooo that was a great ride" came a voice from with the crater. As the smoke cleared they noticed what looked like a spacesuit sticking out of the ground vertically. Rolling to his feet he dusted himself off and looked around "now where did I end up?

"Hello Fourze" Knight groaned "it's been to long"

"Knight?" Fourze asked looking around "where are you?"

"It's complicated"

Tobei turned his head as he noticed the fact that the new riders head was rather pointy. It looked strangely like a rocket with small fins on the bottom, but the thing that took the cake was the pair of large orange eyes in the center.

"so where are we exactly?" Fourze asked "Something seems different about this place." his suit chirped and he looked down at his belt "seems like the radars got something.' Flicking the wheel on the far left of his driver the belt sprang to life.

RADAR ON!

His left hand began to glow and a large black box with an antenna appeared. "Seems like the radar is picking up switch activity" he turned clockwise until he was facing will "dead ahead." He looked up and his head leaned to the right. "Hey kid have you seen any giant creatures around here"

Knight sweat dropped "you idiot he is the monster"

The space themed rider looked over at Tobei "really?"

"yeah he has some weird power" Tobei said "I think it's corrupted him"

"are you making fun of me?" will asked angrily "And weren't we supposed to duel?"

"Well seeing as I'm the most qualified to defeat you I believe that's my job" Fourze said raising his hand above his head and pointing at himself with his thumb.

"this fool is going to jeopardize the whole mission" Knight yelled "Tobei switch with me!"

Tobei's eyes darkened as knight took over and his hair got spikier. Fourze's body began to shimmer and become translucent as he blinked in and out like a flashlight. "What's happening?" he asked looking at his hands"

"Looks like the sealing process is going into effect" Knight explained "Your being turned into a card"

"A card?" Fourze said cocking his head "I don't want to be a card"

His body began to collapse until it formed a rectangular patch of light

"Well looks like you're joining the team" Knight said grabbing the light revealing Fourze's new form.

Will tapped his foot impatiently "Are you done some of us have plans to put into effect"

"Yes there will be no more distractions" Knight reassured him

"Alright then"

 **DUEL!**

 **T-4000**

 **W-4000**

"Seeing as I won last round I'll think I'll let you go first" Will said drawing his hand

"Very well" Knight said "I'll start off by playing the field spell card Mirror world" placing the card in the slot at the end of the duel disc. Around them the scenery turned silver for a minute before returning to normal. "I'll then set one monster face down and end my turn"

"Alright time for me to show you my new power, I draw!" Will announced "ill summon Apprentice Hunter Ryo"

A young man with short green hair appeared before him. He wore a suit of armor made of chainmail, and on his back he carried a large backpack filled with weapons.

 **Apprentice Hunter Ryo level 2 1000/1000**

"now I activate Ryo's Ability" Will declared "When I control only Ryo on my field I can special summon another monster as long as it has hunter in its name. Come forth Keto the Hunters Wolf"

 **Keto the Hunters Wolf level 3 1200/1000**

Besides Ryo there was a flash of light and a Grey furred wolf appeared. Around its midsection there was a saddle along with small individual pockets filled with potions. "When Keto is out on the field other hunter monsters cannot be targeted for attacks, And since Ryo is on the field all other Hunter monsters gain 1000 attack"

 **Keto the Hunters Wolf level 3 1200-2200**

"Now comes the fun part, I attack your face down with Keto the hunter's wolf" Lunging forward with a snarl the wolf began to dig at the image of the face down card. Flipping face up the card revealed the silver and green jumpsuit of kamen rider Zolda.

 **Kamen Rider Zolda level 4 1600/1900**

Zolda grunted as Keto latched onto his arm before shattering into specks of light.

"Now Direct attack Ryo" Will commanded. The young man withdrew a spear from his backpack and took a running start before hurling it Tobei.

 **T-3000**

 **W-4000**

"I'll end my turn with one facedown"

"All right" Tobei said taking control "I summon Kamen rider Raia in attack mode" The familiar pink manta ray themed rider appeared bearing a shield on his left arm fitting his motif.

 **Kamen rider Raia level 4 1600/1400**

"Now I special summon his contract monster Evildiver from my hand in defense mode."

 **Mirror monster Evildiver level 5 1800/2000**

"When Evildiver is special summoned through his partners effect, I can target one spell or trap card you control and destroy it." Evildiver dove underground and with a splash it shattered the set card.

Will smirked "I activate the card you just sent to the graveyard, Hunters Pitfall" he revealed the trap he had set "When this card is destroyed by an opponent's card effect I can destroy that monster and deal damage equal to half its attack points"

"Ughhh" Tobei groaned as a lance of purple light pierced his body

 **T-3000-2200**

"Damn" Knight groaned "He was ready for us, and he still can't be reached with those two cards on the field"

"Don't worry partner, I got this" Tobei smiled reassuringly before standing up. "I'll set two cards and call it a day"

"Alright it's time to bring the hunt into full throttle" Will proclaimed "For I summon Master Hunter Ken in attack mode"

A burly older man in a leather vest and a leopard print sash appeared carrying a net and a bow strung across his back.

 **Master Hunter Ken level 4 1900/1900**

"When Ken is summoned, I can add a hunter monster from my deck or graveyard to my hand"

"Here it comes" Knight warned

"I Add Orion the starlight hunter to my hand" his deck began to glow as Orion pushed itself out of the deck and into Will's hand. "Now I usually wouldn't be able to summon it this turn, but I managed to draw this little gem. I activate Double summon from my hand, and tribute Ryo and ken to tribute summon the all-powerful Orion!"

The constellation of Orion once again appeared on the ground where his two monsters once were and the familiar red arm pushed itself upward.

 **Orion the starlight hunter level 6 2500/ 2000**

"Orion Destroy His Fish man" He commanded as the hulking behemoth raised its club and pummeled raia into dust

 **T- 2200-1300**

"I activate the trap card, Emergency backup" Tobei said as his trap card revealed itself "This allows me to special summon another rider from my hand by negating its effects, so to my rescue comes Kamen Rider Scissors in defense mode"

 **Kamen rider scissors level 4 1800/1800**

The familiar Crab themed rider appeared his pincers at the ready.

"That monster won't save you now" Will laughed "Because I activate Hunter's surprise attack! I can now tribute one other hunter monster and allow Orion to attack again"

Keto shimmered before covering Orion in a aura of white light "Orion send his crab rider to the graveyard" as it had done to raia before the zodiart made quick work of Scissors. "I think I've done enough this turn so I'll let you struggle a bit more, I end my turn"

Tobei smiled "My victory is at hand"

"What?"

"while you were destroying my monsters I was waiting for the perfect opportunity to activate my field spell" he explained "When a rider or mirror monster card is destroyed I add one mirror counter to mirror world, and when I have four I can special summon a rider from my deck"

"Kitaaaaaa" Fourze yelled from within his deck

"That's right Fourze it's time for you to make your dueling debut. Come forth and show us what you're made of" "Out of the sky a rocket boomed and Fourze flew into the field with a bit of a stumble.

 **Kamen Rider Fourze 1600/1600**

"Hahahaha" Will cackled "What are you going to do with such abysmal attack points?"

"See he may be weak now, but when I activate his effect things will get a bit more interesting. Once per turn when fourze is on the field I can look at the top three cards of my deck, and if one of them is an equip spell I can activate it immediately. Here goes" He drew his three cards and examined them "looks like luck is on my side, I activate the equip spell Rocket-Drill combo, And another called Radar Launcher combo"

Fourze moved his hand across his belt flipping each switch in turn as he went, until all four were turned to the on position.

ROCKET!

LAUNCHER!

DRILL!

RADAR!

"Here's how it goes, when equipped with a spell card Fourze gains 500 attack for each and since there are two, you know how it goes"

 **Kamen Rider Fourze 1600-2600**

"Next when he's equipped with rocked drill combo he can inflict piercing damage, but that doesn't really matter right now because launcher and radar our true stars. When their activate fourze can attack twice per turn as long as he destroys a monster during the first attack. Take it to him Fourze!" Tobei commanded

"you got it boss" Fourze said pulling the lever on the side of his belt

ROCKET!

LAUNCHER!

DRILL!

RADAR!

Limit Break!

The rocket fired up and away as the rider was launched into the air, before directing the rocket downward toward his opponent, the drill flared as they pierced the hide of the Orion Zodiarts producing a large explosion.

"Ugh" Will cried as the switches influence left him "what's happening?"

"Where dueling kid" Tobei laughed "welcome back"

"What have I done?" he held up the switch as it crumbled into dust

"Don't sweat it. You just needed to be reminded what dueling is really meant to be used for" he smiled "But don't think that this means you're not taking the damage"

 **Will-4000-3900**

"Now Fourze go in for the second attack"

The launcher on the rider's left leg let off a string of missiles that collided with Will's life points.

 **Will- 3900-1300**

"I end my turn with one facedown. Trust in your deck and bring forth that fighting spirit" Tobei cheered "That's what this game is all about"

Will took a deep breath and placed his hand on his deck "all or nothing" he told himself "Draw! I activate The Warrior Returning Alive to revive Ryu to my hand. Next ill summon him to the field in attack mode"

 **Apprentice Hunter Ryo level 2 1000/1000**

"Now I'll special summon the elder of the hunter clan through Ryo's effect"

 **Sai the Elder Hunter level 4 1300/1900**

A bald man in sage robes appeared. He had a long beard of salt and pepper hair, and in his left he held a spear. "Sure he may be old but he packs a nice punch, because when he shows up I can choose one hunter monster in my graveyard and take its effect until the end of your next battle phase" a wild aura surrounded the old man and his muscles began to ripple "I choose the power of my hunters wolf"

 **Apprentice Hunter Ryo level 2 1000-2000**

"Now I activate axe of despair from my hand giving Ryo another 1000 point power boost" The young hunter held out his hand and the axe appeared once again.

 **Apprentice Hunter Ryo level 2 2000-3000**

"Go Ryo attack Fourze"

Tobei watched as Fourze was struck down causing the astronaut to explode.

 **T -1300-800**

"Now elder hunter will go in for the direct attack and seal the deal" Will declared as the old man threw his spear.

"I'm afraid not because fourze is going to make a triumphant return, with a little help from this" his trap card flipped up revealing call of the haunted. It began to glow as the familiar space themed rider ran out and prepared for battle.

"Ryo return" Will commanded as the warrior stopped its attack "We will live to fight another battle, I end my turn"

Tobei smiled drawing his next card "It's time for the grand finale. I activate Electric Transmission, You see when I activate this spell card it allows me to special summon Kamen rider Fourze elec states from my extra deck, as if he was fusion summoned"

Fourze jumped upward as he was engulfed in a golden aura before returning to earth in a new form. His suit had changed from white to gold with the exception of his lower legs and left arm. Three silver nodes decorated each side of his suit where his arms met his body, while his helmet was now gold and black with sketching of bolts of electricity in between his eyes.

 **Kamen Rider Fourze Electric State level 5 2600/2000**

"Now his effect activates, once per turn I can negate the effect of an opposing monster for the rest of the turn. Ill choose your elder hunter, which means Ryo loses his stat boost" the golden rider plunged his electric rod into the ground causing the elder hunter to quiver as he was electrocuted.

 **Apprentice Hunter Ryo level 2 3000-2000**

"And now I can attack your elder since he's wide open. Finish it fourze!"

Picking up his electric rod from the ground the rider adjusted the cord on the hilt, causing it to spark. "Let's finish this bud" he yelled as the light began to grow within, he ran forward and stabbed at the elder hunter with ferocity. Sai grunted before falling to its knees and disappearing from the field.

 **Will 1300-0**

"game set match" Tobei declared "Nice match"

Will frowned and looked at Chazz "I feel sort of bad for beating him up"

"Well with some medical attention I'm sure he'll be back to the old Chazz in no time"

"yeah I guess that's true, I'm kind of disappointed nobody was here to see me beat him it might have given my dorm hope"

"Or they would have been afraid of what you had become" Tobei sighed putting his arm around the smaller boys head "Come on let leave the Blue jackass near the door, and leave before we get caught" he looked up at the dorm and saw a few lights that had been turned on that were previously dark.

"Yeah I think that's for the best" Will said pulling Chazz to his feet and walking him over to the dorm steps as Tobei stood lookout. The two boys ran toward their dorms together as the sound of male voices were heard within the building, neither stopping to glance back as the beams of flashlights swept over the courtyard.


	6. Chapter 6

Yu-gi-oh Duel Riders GX chapter 6: Blending in

Students of the three differently colored dorms filed slowly out of the main building abuzz with conversation on what they had just witnessed. The last half hour had shown them something that rarely happened at duel academy. Jaden Yuki had been chosen to duel Chazz Princeton for the right to advance to Ra yellow, and oddly enough he had won.

"I can't believe he actually won" An Obelisk blue boy said "I mean chazz had all those rare cards, he should have won right"

"You should know that rare cards don't make you any better, it's the way you play utilize them that counts" an obelisk blue girl remarked.

"did you see that card Jaden used? It was so cute!" another group of Ra girls giggled.

Alexis sighed moving off to the side with Mindy and Jasmine to let the crowd pass. "I find Chazz's suddenly coming into so many rare cards as rather convenient. Not to mention he was paired up with Jaden for an advancement duel, when it's usually between students of the same dorm"

"I think you might be overthinking it Alexis" Jasmine giggled "I think your just a bit happy Jaden won"

Alexis blushed and shook her head "No that's not it at all, I just like things to be fair that's all"

"Guilty" Mindy laughed

"Come on. We should probably go if we don't want to miss lunch" Alexis said, changing the subject.

"Hey Lexis I think I might have left my textbook in your room, you mind?" Mindy asked

"Honestly you need to learn to be more responsible" Alexis said pulling out her keys. "Here" she tossed her the keys.

"Thanks, you're the best"

Mindy parted with her friends when they passed the housing. Alexis had gotten picks of her dorm room for being top of the class, so she had chosen a room with a balcony that overlooked the lake. The girls often found themselves paying Alexis a visit for many reasons, some including their similar taste in entertainment. She slipped the key into the door and entered, flipping on the light as she went. The room was rectangular in shape with a white canopied bed against the far wall. Next to it was a desk and in the center of the room was a low standing table. On the desk was a book wrapped in a black jacket, with a grey tie on the front. "There you are" she said picking it up and walking towards the door.

On top of the dresser a picture of Alexis with her brother Atticus began to sway back and forth as if bumped by an unseen force. It tipped forward onto the floor with a short crash, causing her to jump and let out a short scream. Mindy turned and saw the shattered glass littered across the ground with the frame in the center.

"Crap" she muttered "lexis won't be too happy about this." She turned off the light and closed the door before heading off to the dining hall to meet her two cohorts. As the door closed, a flash of light pulsed from the far corner of the room, and a figure appeared.

"Damn. I was sure it would have been Alexis" the figure cursed stepping into the center of the room. Its appearance was that of a humanoid chameleon. Its arms and legs were covered in green bumpy skin and its stomach was a pale yellow color. At its waist was a pair of pink colored material, and its head was topped with a golden horn and two orb like eyes. "But who would have known I would find such juicy information" it laughed "Perhaps my stake out wasn't completely useless after all." Turning towards the door the Chameleon began to shimmer and fade from view "Time to pull some strings." As it disappeared the door opened, and closed a moment later.

Mindy made her way to the blue dorms banquet hall, after her brief excursion she had no intention of missing any more of the dorms big feast. After all this was around the time that the new obelisks would be initiated into the top of the class. The great hall was a large rectangular room decorated with large tan pillars along the side walls. On the far wall was a fenced off fireplace, and above it was a mural depicting the Dorms mascot Obelisk the Tormentor. Three long tables covered in artistically plated Foods crossed the room, and the students were scattered around them in little bunches discussing the events of the day. She found Alexis and jasmine chatting up a group of second year boys who had clustered around them.

"Honestly I'm not worthy of all this flattery" Alexis smiled "I'm no different from all the other students in this dorm"

There was a laugh as an older boy stepped forward from the crowd "Your modesty is admirable, but not needed we all know how amazing you are."

Mindy frowned as made her way over, this boy looked familiar but she couldn't remember his name.

"And you are?" jasmine asked stepping in front of Alexis defensively.

"Oh pardon my rudeness" he Apologized "My name Is Bill Edward Magnum heir to the Magnum cinematic empire"

"Magnum?" Alexis frowned "isn't that the name of the American actor that took part in the battle city tournament?"

"Indeed it is my lady" bill replied "My father Jean Claude Magnum took part in the same tournament that the great Yugi Moto was crowned the king of games."

Mindy moved to her friend's side with little difficulty as the boys began to disperse, realizing with the appearance of bill their chances had diminished.

"Ah another beauty graces me with her company" Bill said looking her up and down "And who might you be?"

"M-M-Min-Mindy" she stuttered noticing for the first time how handsome he was. His hair was short save for a few strands of golden hair that concealed his left eye from view. his right eye was deep shade of hazel but showed a sharp wit lightly hidden below the surface.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he smiled.

Alexis looked from her now blushing friend back to the boy in front of her " It's a pleasure to meet you Bill, However I really must ask you to excuse me I have some rather pressing work to attend to." With a nod she made her leave from his presence followed closely by Jasmine.

"You'll have to excuse her" Mindy bowed "she can be rather cold sometimes"

He raised an eyebrow "I can see that". He turned to look at her "would you be interested in having dinner with me tonight?"

Mindy gasped "S-sure"

"Alright I'll meet you here at six tonight" he bowed and excused himself, the crowds parting as he walked towards the door.

"Honestly some boys are way too pushy" Jasmine commented, returning to her blushing friends side.

"I think he's perfect" Mindy replied "It's like you and Cam, love at first sight"

Jasmine cocked her head "Me and Cam? You've got to be joking" she turned her gaze to the far corner were the Atlantean duelist was standing, and observing his surroundings with very little enthusiasm. She blushed slightly as their gazes met, before looking away "There's nothing between us"

"Sure" Mindy sweat dropped.

"Come on" Jasmine growled grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the door. "we don't have time for your schoolgirl crushes, class resumes tomorrow morning and Alexis wants to be ready"

"Awe but I just got here" she pouted "I Haven't been able to have anything to eat"

"Well you should have thought of that before you forgot your book"

"I don't think this is a good idea Jay" Syrus warned looking around cautiously "Obelisk blue dorms are for the Blues only"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything" Jaden laughed "After all Bastion and Tobei let us hang out at their place whenever they like"

"So you honestly think Cam will do the same?" he sighed "Maybe I should rethink who I make friends with"

Jaden frowned "Calm down their Sy, there's no trouble that we can get into that I can't get us out of."

The two boys found themselves in front of the Girls dorms a few minutes later. Jaden smiled "Sure brings back memories doesn't it?"

"Memories I'd rather forget thank you very much" Syrus grumbled recalling what had happened the last time he was here.

"Well well well, a couple slackers are paying a visit to the blue dorm" Bill said appearing behind them. "Shouldn't you two be somewhere else? Perhaps your own dorms?"

"We've been caught" Syrus cried falling to the ground before him "please don't tell the professors, I just got used to this place"

"Calm down Sy, if he wanted to report us he would have called for help already" Jaden said.

"Honestly I've been meaning to have a word with you since this Morning " Bill stated turning to the other Slifer duelist.

"You can call me Jaden"

"It doesn't matter" he said waving it off "you have helped me out quite a deal today"

"How so?"

"You eliminated one of my greatest adversary's in this school; it would have taken me months of planning to even come close to what you did" He paused "So I'm going to help you two get away." He turned and pointed toward a path on the far side of the dorm "go that way, there shouldn't be to many of my dorm mates returning to their rooms yet"

"Thanks you so much" Cyrus bowed, before running off in the direction he was given

Jaden frowned "That path looks awfully familiar"

"you'd better hurry, they might start arriving any second" Bill warned

"I guess you have a point" Jaden shrugged "Well thanks for the help"

"No the pleasure's all mine"

"Yeah sure" Jaden replied giving a salute before running off after his friend.

"This is almost too easy" Bill laughed retrieving an astro switch from his jacket pocket "I can't believe the luck I'm having." He smirked and walked slowly after them.

 **-Flashback-**

As darkness fell on the Female blue dorm the lights flicked on one by one to guide late arrivals for the night. If you were to watch closely you would notice that something moved just outside the beams of light.

"Honestly" bill muttered, pressing himself against the wall as two female students passed "they should get better security for this place." He moved to the corner of the building and observed the area beyond. The Girls bathhouse was a circular structure, styled in the same way the great roman coliseum. Outside the boundaries were miscellaneous hedges trimmed in different shapes and sizes, and keeping wayward eyes from approaching any further was a long black fence.

"Damn" Bill grunted "This might hinder my plans a bit"

Hearing a splash from the lake below, he turned his head and watched as a figure clad entirely in black stepped out of the water. Bill cocked his head as he watched, that long blonde ponytail looked familiar"

The figure pulled out a pair of bolt cutters as he approached the gate and began to work on the lock. Bill smiled "Well then guess lady luck has sent me a sign" he moved into one of the bushes closest to him and waited patiently. He could hear giggling and splashing from the bathhouse, and he heard the figure began to speak.

"This is almost too easy" he said "after that note I left that poor slacker this morning he can't possibly resist the bait"

"Crowler?" bill whispered a bit surprised.

"Soon he'll show up expecting his dear Alexis, but I'll be there to catch him in the act" Crowler cackled

Bill sweat dropped "What an idiot, he's going to get himself caught"

Sure enough a minute later the splashing of oars was heard. "Ah here he comes now" Crowler giggled diving into the bush beside them.

"Here I am Alexis my darling" Syrus yelled running through the gate without much thought.

The girls shrieked in unison quickly covering themselves up in bath towels "Pervert!"

Syrus stepped back surprised at the sudden noise "W-what?"

"Who do you think you are?" Mindy accused grabbing Cyrus by the jacket.

Jasmine ran out of the gate and looked around "did you bring comrades you little freak?"

"Shit" Bill groaned trying to wiggle out of the bush to escape.

"Who's in there?" Jasmine asked seeing the bush quiver.

"Looks like it's all-over" Bill sighed accepting his fate before placing his hand on something on the ground. He frowned and picked it up revealing a black object with a domed white top. In the center of the dome was a red button. Placing his thumb over the button he closed his eyes "here goes". The bush flashed as he was immersed in a black mist, and as it dispersed he disappeared from view.

Jasmine pushed apart a few of the branches on the bush to look inside "Odd, I could have sworn that there was someone here" she said searching the nearby area for any sign of another person. She shrugged and went back to join her friends "looks like this is a solo mission girls"

Bill sighed with relief as he managed to free himself from the bush. "Holy crap" He gasped looking at the switch in his hand and looking upward "I thought I was a goner". He got up and dusted himself off, before making sure the coast was clear. "I think that's enough danger for one night"

 **-End Flashback -**

"Come on Mindy you're slowing us down" Jasmine complained pulling her friend along, "you know how Professor Crowler gets when his dorm doesn't get top marks." She began to mime a speech from the head of the Male dorm.

"Wow you're pretty good at that" Mindy laughed. As she looked at her friend she saw out of the corner of her vision two red figures bolt across the edge of the tree line.

"They wouldn't" she growled pointing them out "Jazz those two idiots are back"

Jasmine followed her eyes and squinted "Is that Jaden and the little squirt?"

"Yeah, there up to no good again" Mindy said, clearly agitated. She started running after them with a renewed vigor "I won't let those creeps get away with it this time"

"Um bro" Cyrus said looking back

"What is it?"

"We have company" he cried putting on a bit more speed

Jaden looked back "oh no." beginning to run backward with surprising skill "Girls it's not what it looks like"

"What do you mean? The fact that you're here at the girls dorm, after we nicely let you go after the last time" Mindy yelled, gaining on them.

"It's just a big misunderstanding" Jaden laughed nervously.

"So if it's a big misunderstanding why are you still running?"

"Uh… I guess that's fair" he stopped just fast enough to avoid running straight into the side of the building "can we talk this out?"

Jasmine appeared around the corner to intercept Cyrus before he could make his escape. "Honestly you two never learn, when Alexis let you go, it was meant to be a warning not to come back"

"Well you see" Syrus got out "Jaden thought he could get away with visiting cam at the dorm"

"Let me get this straight" Jasmine sweat dropped "you wanted to visit Cam, who is a boy at the girl's dorm"

"Well when you put it that way, it does sound rather stupid" Jaden laughed awkwardly

"Jasmine here is an expert at where to find Cam" Mindy joked, forgetting her rage for a minute.

"Shut up Mindy" Jasmine blushed "That's not true at all"

"Back to the point at hand" she said returning to serious demeanor "How did you idiots get all the way back here?"

"Well one of your Male dorm mates told us to go this way to avoid being caught" Cyrus whimpered

"Really what did he look like?" Mindy asked

"Had a long strand of Blonde hair covering his eye" Jaden replied thinking back.

"Bill? Why would he be clear over here?" Mindy wondered

'I never liked that guy" Jasmine told them "He just gives me this odd feeling"

"I'm sorry you feel that way" Bill said declaring his presence "Clearly I did something that offended you"

The girls jumped as he spoke "where did you come from?"

"He just appeared out of nowhere" Cyrus answered a bit paler than usual.

"Appeared?" Mindy questioned, looking Bill up and down "What are you?"

Bill smiled, retrieving his switch from his jacket pocket "someone chosen by the heavens". He bowed "we have met before, haven't we Jasmine"

Jasmine frowned thinking back, before a look of realization dawned on her face "You were there the day we caught Syrus snooping around. You were planning on peeping you sick pervert"

"Yes that was me" he chuckled "The heavens justified my ambitions that day when it gave me this new power, now all that's left is to eliminate the loose ends"

"I get it" Jaden said stepping forward "Now that we know you can't let your secret get out"

"Precisely, You're not as stupid as you look Jaden. You're not too bad at dueling either, Chazz's defeat proved that. So let me give you the honor of being the first to fall before me."

"You're on"

"No" Mindy said pushing Jaden back "this is my fight"

"Isn't that cute" Bill cackled "you think you can take his place, very well" The switch in his hand began to morph until the button slanted off to the side.

 **Last One!**

In a flash of light the chameleon constellation appeared on his chest.

Duel!

M: 4000

B: 4000

"Since I still fancy myself a gentleman, I'll allow you to go first" Bill announced, after the two drew their starting hands.

"I'll make you regret that" Mindy growled, as she drew her first card "First I'll discard one Harpie queen, to add a Harpies Hunting ground from my deck to my hand. Then I activate said card" The end of her duel disc popped open and she placed her card. "Now all of my harpie monsters gain 200 attack and defense"

"Not bad" Bill laughed "And I thought you were just a pretty face"

"You thought wrong, I'm not in this dorm because of my looks" she responded. "Next I play Harpie's brother in attack mode"

A spiky haired young man with red wings appeared in a flash of light. Clad in a Black sleeveless shirt and grey pants, Harpie's brother glared at bill as it hovered a few inches off the ground, his long talon like blade extended towards his enemy.

 **Harpie's Brother level 4 1800/1600**

"But we can't forget about his power boost for fighting on his own turf" Mindy reminded

 **Harpie's Brother 1800-2000**

"I'll end my turn with a face down" She concluded "your turn creep"

"Ooh scathing" Bill mocked drawing his next card "I summon U.O spy 001"

Appearing on the field was a young woman with short blonde hair, she wore a black trench coat and black suit pants. Removing her glasses she placed them in her coat pocket. **(1)**

 **U.O agent 001 level 3 1300/900**

"U.O?" Jaden asked cocking his head

"It means undercover operative" Bill explained

"So you run a spy themed deck?" Syrus asked

"Yes" Bill told him, clearly getting a bit annoyed "back to the point at hand, When 001 is summoned I mill the top 3 cards of my deck to activate her effect"

001 pulled out a pair of binoculars and placed them in front of her eyes "Now you reveal the top three cards of your deck and I get to choose the order you put them back in"

Mindy drew and revealed a Mirror force, Harpie lady 1, and a cyber-harpie lady.

"You can put the trap at the bottom and Harpie lady 1 at the top"

Returning the card to the top of her deck Mindy scowled "Even your deck pisses me off to no end"

"Language dear" Bill sighed "I'll set two cards and that will be all"

As Mindy drew once again bill smirked "I activate my facedown Mind-Crush, allowing me to declare a card, and if it's in your hand you have to discard it. I know you have Harpie lady 1 so go ahead and get rid of it"

"Fine" she said discarding her monster "I'll summon Harpie queen to help out her Brother"

Appearing beside Harpie's brother was a green haired woman with long white wings and birdlike hands and feet.

 **Harpie Queen level 4 1900/1200**

 **Harpie Queen 1900-2100**

"You may know what I'm going to draw, but I can still hit you for damage. Harpie's brother Take out his spy"

Flying forward with great speed, Mindy's monster slashed through 001 with little effort.

 **B-4000-3200**

"And my harpie queen will follow up with a direct attack" she commanded

As her monster flew at him Bill wagged his finger "I'm afraid I won't let that happen, for I activate defense draw, negating the damage and allowing me to draw one card"

"He gains advantage even when he's put in a corner. He certainly earned his spot in this dorm" Jasmine commented

"Since there's not much more I can do I'll end my turn with a facedown"

Bill drew his next card "I'm going to recruit U.O agent 003 from my hand"

With a screech a white convertible pulled up to Bill's field and an older man with silver hair got out. He wore a yellow Hawaiian shirt with red flowers and a pair of brown shorts. He smiled and walked up to his monster space.

 **U.O agent 003 level 3 1600/1000**

"003 is what I like to call a recruitment agent" Bill explained "because when I send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard I can special summon another U.O agent from my deck in defense mode. So that means U.O agent 005 is joining the party"

Stepping out of the car after his friend was a younger man in a grey suit jacket and pants. He nodded to 003 as he took his place on the board.

 **U.O agent 005 level 3 1300/1200**

"When 005 joins the fray all U.O monsters gain 200 attack for every U.O card in the graveyard" revealing four cards in his graveyard "Looks like they both gain 800 attack"

 **U.O agent 003 1600-2400**

 **U.O agent 005 1300-2100**

"So that was his plan" Jaden said "Dumping all those cards to the graveyard to gain attack later on"

"That's right, now Agent 003 will attack Harpie's brother" Bill commanded

Withdrawing a grenade from his left pocket the older man tossed it upwards with a smirk, before taking a pitching stance and hurling it at his opponent. Harpie's brother flinched as he was blown to smithereens.

 **M: 4000-3900**

"Now 005 will follow suit and attack your queen"

005 smiled pulling out a pistol from his jacket pocket and took three shots, shattering the green harpie into pixels.

 **M: 3900-3600**

"Looks like you get one more turn before I reveal to you my new power, Turn end"

"Looks like I better make the most of it" Mindy noted drawing her next card. "I activate my set card Jar of greed, allowing me to draw one card. Next I'll summon cyber harpie lady" The Familiar Purple haired harpy appeared in a cloud of feathers. She wore a blue set of armor and wielded an electric whip at her side.

 **Cyber harpie lady level 4 1800/1300**

 **Cyber harpie lady 1800-2000**

"But that's not all, since I summoned a harpie monster to my field I can destroy one of your set cards" she pointed out "Let's go with the one on the right." Bill removed the card from his trap zone, revealing Trap jammer.

"Looks like I won't be needing this anymore" He sighed placing it in his graveyard.

"Next I'll equip Cyber Harpie Lady with Cyber shield, giving her a 500 point power boost" The Harpies chest plate glowed for a minute before returning to its normal color.

 **Cyber harpie lady 2000-2500**

"I'll have my Harpie whip agent 005 into shape" Mindy smirked, secretly amused at her own joke.

"That was horrible" Syrus booed.

"Shut up you, she's putting her life on the line. The least you can do is laugh at her jokes no matter how bad they are." Jasmine snapped

"Fine" Syrus pouted

Twirling the whip above her head the harpie lassoed the young man opposite her, before sending him upward with a mighty throw. She flew upward and slashed at him with her talons, causing him to disappear in a flash of light.

 **B: 3200-2800**

"I'll call it a turn with these" she announced as two holograms of reversed cards appeared in front of her.

"All right it's time" Bill announced as he drew "For you to meet the grandmaster of my little organization. But first I'll activate call of the haunted to bring back Spy 001 from my graveyard."

The blonde haired woman appeared again beside her comrade, and they shook hands with a grin.

"Using my monsters as tributes to the starry skies, I call forth the creature given to me by the heavens. Come forth Starlight Grandmaster Chameleon!" Bill chanted as the constellation on his chest disappeared and imbedded itself on his field. From out of the light came the Green and white body of the Chameleon zodiart, its eyes flicking back and forth between Bill and Mindy.

 **Starlight Grandmaster Chameleon level 5 2200/1500**

"As the grandmaster of the organization, Chameleon can gain the abilities of all of his subordinates in the graveyard once per turn. So he will start by taking 003 effects and summon some support from my deck by milling three cards. Here comes Another 005 for support" another car screeched to a halt in front of Bills monster card zones as the same Young man in a tan suit took his place beside his boss.

"And with that both monsters get a 800 point power boost" Jaden said "Meaning He's going to try to narrow his path to victory to one turn"

 **Starlight Grandmaster Chameleon 2200-3000**

 **U.O agent 005 1300-2100**

"Now Chameleon will pluck your harpies feathers" Bill Commanded as his green servant disappeared from his side of the field and reappeared below Mindy's monster. With a cock of its head the long pink tongue shot out constricting the purple haired creature, and with a snap the creature disappeared from the field.

 **M: 3600-3100**

"And with that you're open for the direct attack my dear"

Pulling out a semi-automatic from within his jacket 005 let loose a round of shots, causing Jaden and Syrus to take cover behind the tree, out of reflex.

 **M: 3100-1000**

"My turn is over"

He's playing with me, Mindy thought; every time I make a move it doesn't even faze him. She glanced at her cards. She calmed herself; this isn't the time to doubt myself I have people who are counting on me. With a deep breath she drew her next card. "This is where I end this; my deck has shown me the path to victory!"

"Pardon?" Bill questioned

"I'll show you. I activate call of the haunted to bring back my cyber harpie lady" she pointed to her face down as the familiar trap card revealed itself, jumping out of the card was her favorite winged fatale who let out a screech. "Then I activate double summon from my hand to bring in some backup, harpie Lady 1 and Harpie's pet baby dragon"

A pair of harpies appeared beside cyber harpie lady, one was a younger girl with blonde hair and pink wings, she held the chain of a red and black dragon with a long arrow like green crest on its head, the other looked almost exactly like cyber harpie lady without her armor.

 **Harpie's Pet baby Dragon level 4 1200/600**

 **Harpie lady 1 level 4 1300/400**

"Now my dragon's effect activates, when two other Harpie monsters are on the field its attack doubles and you can't target other harpies for an attack"

The red dragon's crest began to glow and the dragon grew larger, it looked around before letting out a loud screech.

 **Harpie's Pet baby Dragon 1200-2400**

"And then Harpie Lady 1's effect activates, giving all other harpie monsters 300 attack"

 **Harpie lady 1 1300-1600**

 **Harpie's Pet baby Dragon 2400-2700**

 **Cyber harpie lady 1800-2100**

"They still don't have enough to overcome my grandmaster" Bill scoffed

"I don't need to overcome your monster, Bill I just need to get rid of it with this" She pointed to her other facedown which flipped face up "Icarus attack, by tributing one of my face up harpie I can destroy two cards on the field" Miming a gun with her left free hand she pointed at bills monsters "Meaning your two monsters won't be troubling me anymore. So ill tribute my cyber harpie lady!"

Lightning flashed above them before a bolt fell and electrocuted the armored Harpie. Then she reached outwards and the same electricity flowing through her body arced out towards her opponents. With a boom the three monsters disappeared from the field. The constellation of the chameleon dimmed before disappearing completely. Bill opened his hand revealing the now broken Astro switch."shit"

"Looks like your time in the shadows has run out" Mindy said "My dragon will attack you directly ."

Harpie's pet baby dragon opened its mouth before letting loose a string of black fireballs, each exploding around Bill's feet, shielding his eyes the boy stumbled backwards.

 **B: 2800-100**

"Finally my harpie will send you packing"

 **B: 100-0**

With two swipes of her monsters talons the match was over. The group cheered as Mindy smiled in victory. "Looks live your perverted ways were foiled by my righteous fury" She sang.

"you just got lucky this time" He pouted

"says the pervert who had to use an outside force for power" Jasmine pointed out

"There's that word again" Bill grumbled "You have no right to call me that"

"Whys that? It is pretty creepy that you peek at girls while their bathing" Syrus asked.

"I will not take morality lessons from a dwarf that was caught doing the same thing"

"he does have you there Sy" Jaden laughed

"But that's beside the point; do you know what kind of twisted shit she's into?" Bill pointed out "your friend Mindy here likes BDSM books"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Mindy blushed

"Oh really? Then what's that you're hiding in your jacket?"

Turning away so none of the others could see Mindy accidentally dropped the book she had retrieved from her friend's room.

"Hmmm 50 shades of grey, never heard of it" Jaden said leaning over to read the cover.

"It's not for innocent eyes I assure you" Bill warned

"I will not be lectured by someone like you" Mindy said stomping forward, before digging her fist into Bill's stomach "Disappear." Bill flew backward a few feet before coming to a stop at Jasmine's feet looking up her skirt in the process.

"Die scum" Jasmine said slamming her foot into his face.

"You know he may be a pervert, but I feel sort of bad for him" Jaden said laughing awkwardly "Perhaps we should scram before they decide to turn on us"

"Yeah I think that's for the best" Syrus agreed, as the two red students backed off slowly and silently.

As the two girls continued to beat on their fellow student, Cam emerged from the side of the building silently. He crouched in front of the pile of scraps that once was the Zodiart switch, before retrieving a plastic bag from his coat pocket and putting some of the parts inside.

"What's wrong child?" Levia growled

"This device grants extraordinary amounts of power" Cam explained returning the bag to his pocket "Which leaves me wondering how someone like Bill got his hands on it"

"There's something odd going on" Cam muttered walking back toward the dorm "I don't think it will stop we best be prepared for the road ahead"

 **AN: (1) All U.O monster are based off the characters of Burn Notice**


	7. Chapter 7

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Riders GX chapter 7: A walk through the shadows

As the sun disappeared behind the horizon, the students of Duel academy made their way back to their living quarters for a nights rest. One particular Obelisk Blue however made her way towards an old beaten down path into the woods. This was the way to a lesser known location of the academy, known only as the abandoned dorm. Alexis had been coming here routinely for the last year, to stare through the cast iron gates at the mystery within. Pulling a rose from her jacket and placing it at the base of the gate, Alexis sighed.

"Be at peace brother wherever you are"

The Slifer red mess hall flickered with the light of a candle that sat between three of the dorms resident students. Syrus, Jaden and their roommate Chumley sat at the middle table with a deck of cards between them.

"I went into the woods, and underneath the full moon I see a path leading to an old cavern" Syrus said as the light of the candle flickered across his face"

"Oh really?" Jaden smirked "Then what happened?"

"In the back of the cavern I see a mysterious lake, so I creep closer to get a better look. Looking downward at the right angle, I see a rare and powerful card, that's mine for the taking, naturally I attempt to retrieve it, but when I reach for it… an arm shoots out of the lake and BEGINS TO PULL ME IN! AAAAHHHHH! HELP ME, Not THE WATER, NOT THE WATER. Syrus screamed, clearly disturbed by his own story.

"Waters not even scary" Jaden Laughed

"Not even dirty swamp water?" Syrus Sighed "I guess only a chump would be scared of a story like that". Chumley whimpered from the corner, as he had sheltered himself there for safety.

"Nice story Syrus" Tobei said opening the nearby window and peering in from the outside. The boys stumbled and both almost fell over in their chairs.

"When did you get here?" Syrus asked "You could have come through one of the doors instead of scaring us like that"

Tobei smiled "But what would be the fun in that?"

"Well it's what someone who is normal would do" The Slifer deadpanned.

Climbing through the open window the Ra dusted himself off before making his way to the table "Who's the poor sap in the corner?"

"Oh that's Chumley, he's our roommate" Syrus explained following his gaze "get over here you big baby"

Chumly slowly made his way back to the table, thinking that something might pop out at him at any moment. "That story was totally no lishus"

"you Slifers are certainly a strange folk" Tobei chuckled, before turning his eyes toward the deck "So who's turn is it?"

"That would be me" Jaden announced moving the level four monster Syrus had Drawn to the bottom of the deck "Come on give me a big level, I want a challenge." Placing the top card face up revealed a level one sinister serpent.

"Looks like the cards don't favor your story telling skills" Tobei Joked

"Lucky" Syrus sighed

"Yeah, you don't need to scare us at all with that draw" Chumley piped in.

"I might just have a story that will do the trick" Jaden smiled "Well I guess you could call it a memory to tell you the truth. You see back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds, but only late at night. I would usually pass it off as a dream, but then I would hear voices coming from my play room calling for me but when I would investigate there wasn't anyone there"

"And?" Syrus urged

"That's it really" Jaden told them

"Hey you fit the requirements" Tobei pointed out

Jaden looked out the window for a minute before returning his gaze to the table. "the odd thing is I've been hearing them again"

Before the other boys could respond a dark figure appeared behind them "Let me join in on this spook fest"

"whaaaa!" the boys yelped jumping from their seats

"Guys it's only Professor Banner and Pharaoh" Jaden reassured them.

"Well aren't we jumpy tonight children?" the professor giggled, reaching for a card "Good it makes this game a lot easier for me" the card he drew turned out to be five headed dragon,

"That's a level 12" Chumley gasped

"Looks like I'm going to bed" Syrus said attempting to excuse himself

Banner laughed "What's wrong? You've never heard of the abandoned dorm at the end of the island?"

"Abandoned dorm?" Tobei asked

Pulling up a chair the teacher continued "Yeah, Not many people talk about it these days. There's a special dorm that we once called the millennium house, that is until a group of students mysteriously disappeared"

"Where do you think they went?" Syrus asked

"well that's the mystery" Banner replied "but there are rumors that it was through the power of shadow games"

"Shadow Games?" Tobei asked

"Thanks you can stop now" Chumley whimpered from beneath the table.

"You see children; Shadow Games were played through the use of artifacts known as millennium items. Duel monsters itself started ancient Egypt. This form of dueling utilized the shadow games to bring their monsters to life to settle disputes. If you lost, you were sent to the Shadow Realm, a mystical place that was said to feed on the darkness within one's heart."

"Come on Professor, you honestly believe all this stuff?" Jaden laughed

"Who knows?" Banner smiled "I believe all stories have to come from somewhere"

Pharaoh yawned in Banners arms

"Well looks like that my cue to head back to my room" Banner sighed, before carrying the cat out of the room.

"Later" Jaden and Syrus said in unison

"An old abandoned dorm eh?" Tobei muttered "Sounds interesting"

"You know I came across an old creepy building in the wood the other day" Syrus remembered

"Sweet then you can show us the way tomorrow night" Jaden cheered

"What do you mean us?" Chumley asked

"I'm always in for a good adventure, count me in" Tobei said

"You're not helping" Chumley sighed

Unbeknownst to the boys they had an observer just outside the far window. "Excellent" Crowler giggled "this is exactly what I've been waiting for. Perhaps it's time the Shadow Games made a comeback"

Back on the mainland…..

"Please take anything you want" The bald young man cried falling to his knees as his monsters disappeared from hi side of the field. Across from him was a masked man in a black trench coat wearing a duel vest, Similar to professor Crowler's and a spiky silver duel Disk.

"I intend to take what I want" He said "And what I want is your soul." He pulled a golden upside-down pyramid from his trench coat, the eye in the center began to glow and illuminate the surrounding alleyway.

"Please have mercy"

The man looked at him emotionless "Mercy? I don't know that word" The light coming from the pyramid turned white, and the young man fell to the ground before the cloaked figure, scattering his cards on the ground. "you can rest in peace now; in the shadow realm". His cell phone rang and he pulled it out before flipping it open to answer "Speak". He smirked as the person on the other end of the line spoke "All right, ill be there". He hung up and walked out toward the nearby street "I've never been to duel academy before, this shall be fun"

The next day Jaden and Syrus had elected to take a nap during professor banners speech on the history of duel monsters. Above them through a small slit in the door Crowler watched with a devious smile on his face. Sleeping through another class, Crowler thought, but you'll have a make-up lesson soon enough in the shadow games.

Later that Night after everyone had gone to bed Crowler made his way out to the docks. He was ready to meet his new friend, and get Jaden Yuki out of duel academy for good. He stopped in front of the lighthouse and looked around, expecting his contact to be there already. Hearing footsteps from behind, he turned to see the man in the black trench coat, carrying a briefcase in his right hand. "so you're the one known as the shadow duelist"

The man chuckled "I am known by many names, most are muttered by my victims just before they are enveloped in the shadows. But that's beside the point, what's my job?" Smoke began to form around his feet as he walked forward.

"There's a student here that I want you to frighten so bad, he will leave this island and never come back" Crowler informed him holding up a picture of Jaden "Are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course!" The duelist replied "I never back down from a challenge, and I shall prove it, by banishing this child to the shadow realm" With that he began to drift backward, and out over the water on the smoke beneath him, before disappearing altogether.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" bastion asked as he watched Tobei put on his shoes.

"I'm going to go check out that abandoned dorm" Tobei replied

"The Millennium house?" He asked "I've been meaning to pay that place a visit, shadow games don't sit well with me as a reason for the disappearances"

"Sweet we're going to a haunted house" Ryuki cheered appearing on Tobei's shoulder "I wonder if we'll get to see any ghosts"

"I find that highly improbable my friend" Bastion told him as he locked his dorm room behind him. "After all ghosts don't exist.

"What a waste of time" Knight muttered appearing on the other shoulder.

The two boys headed out toward the forest, with bastion carrying a lantern to light the path ahead of them. "Bastion?" Tobei asked

"What is it?" he replied

"Do you think we should tell the others about the Zodiart we ran into the other day?"

Bastion flinched as he remembered the condition he ended up in after his encounter with the brute. "Before we do that perhaps we should gather a bit more evidence"

"You have to tell your buds" Fourze said appearing beside the two as they walked "The more friends you have, the better"

"While that is a fair point" Bastion sighed "We don't want to bring them into a danger, even we don't fully understand."

"He does have a point" Knight said "it might put them in more danger," He turned and watched as Fourze and Ryuki did an elaborate fist bump. "Are you two ever serious?" he moaned

"No that's what we have you for Ren" Ryuki pointed out.

"Shhhhhhhh" Bastion hissed "there's someone up ahead"

The glow of a flashlight swept across the space was they once stood. "Who goes there" a familiar voice yelled.

"Jaden?" Bastion and Tobei said in unison. Standing up to peer in the direction of the flashlight "Its Bastion and I" Tobei yelled

"Oh hey guys, you had the same idea to?" Jaden asked when the two Ra students had finally caught up.

"or did Tobei drag you into this, like Jaden did to us?" Syrus complained

"Nope I'm here of my own free will" bastion told him "I'm curios about what's inside the house"

"Why are all my friends so weird?" Syrus groaned, as the group stepped into view of the millennium house. Jaden swept his flashlight across the wall directly in front of them, before coming to a stop on a single rose at the base of the wall.

"Hey check this out" he said

"Sorry I'm a bit busy looking at what's behind it" Chumley shuddered

A twig snapped behind them, causing Syrus and Chumley to scream, and jump into each other's arms. Jaden swept his flashlight toward the sound to reveal Alexis flashlight in hand, with a surprised look on her face.

"Ah Alexis" Bastion greeted "what brings you here?"

"Funny I was about to ask you the same question"

"Just checking out the abandoned dorm, out of curiosity" Tobei said

"you know that's against the rules right?"

"You're here to, so clearly the rules aren't that strictly enforced" Tobei pointed out

"Fair enough" she looked at the building and sighed "As for why I'm here, I suppose you've heard about the students that disappeared"

"Yeah something about shadow duels and such" Syrus recalled

Alexis nodded "Well one of the people that disappeared a year ago was my brother Atticus"

"So you're the one who left the rose I assume" Bastion asked

"yeah, I guess it's just my way of coping with his absence"

Syrus took a step back "well if your brother disappeared in that house it means that the rumors are true" he looked at his friends pleadingly "can we not go inside?"

The other four boys looked at each other "nah". They pushed open the gate blocking their path, and walked toward the entrance.

Turning back Jaden waved to Syrus "we'll be right back Sy, just make sure you don't disappear on us"

"Dis-Disappear" The blue haired boy whimpered "I've changed my mind I'm coming to". Stepping over the broken door that blocked the bottom half of the doorway the boys disappeared one by one into the dark building, until Alexis was left alone outside.

"I hope they know what they're doing". She turned back toward the way she had come and began to walk, only to run into something rather solid. She looked up to see the masked man standing in her way. He smirked "excellent a bit of leverage"

As each boy entered they were met by a long rectangular room, complete with broken windows and a chandelier that cast no light. Bastion had moved over to one of the side walls after noticing some kind of writing scribbled across it,

"Interesting" Bastion remarked moving along the wall "It seems there might be something behind these rumors after all". Moving his lantern close to the wall so the others could see "These carvings depict the millennium items, there's the Millennium key, Eye, and scales over there"

'I don't like this" Knight said looking around the room "it seems like we just walked into some kind of trap"

"oh calm down Ren you're just paranoid" Ryuki laughed "I bet we're going to hear some blood curdling scream out of nowhere to"

Sure enough as soon as the duel spirit had finished his remark, a scream was heard from deep below them.

"God I hate it when your right" Tobei muttered under his breath.

"Hey didn't that scream sound familiar" Chumley asked

"That was Alexis" Jaden said running toward the door at the end of the room. Bastion and Tobei looked at each other before following their red compatriot through the door with Syrus and Chumley following soon after. The door lead to a loft that overlooked a table and chairs covered in plain white canvas.

"Look, over there" Jaden declared as he swept his flashlight to reveal a door on the opposite end of the room. Beyond was a cavernous hallway that led downward into the area below. "This is looking pretty ominous" Chumley muttered as he peered inside.

"I hate to agree with your Koala friend, but something doesn't seem right about this" Bastion agreed. "Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave Alexis down their" Jaden said "it's our duty as her friends to save her"

"Now you're speaking my language" Fourze cheered from Tobei's shoulder. Tobei nodded "let's not waste any more time discussing it, the sooner we save her the better". Moving down the rocky hallway they began to hear the sound of voices below. Jaden turned to his companions and signaled for quiet as the approached the door leading to the room beyond. Inside he noticed, a red coffin that was occupied by the unmoving figure of Alexis, and beside her was a man wearing a silver mask and a black trench coat.

"I do not wish to join you fool now be gone for my patience wears thin" The man in black growled.

"it is not wise to make an enemy of the people I work with" a masculine voice said from out of view "I'll give you one more chance to reconsider"

"Are you deaf? I who wields the power of this millennium item, will not be pushed around by someone who will not even reveal their face"

The sound of laughter rang through the room as the cloaked figure strolled over to his companion. "you know I was wrong about you, you're clearly more stupid than you look Titan"

"I will not let you insult me anymore Bug" Titan growled holding up his millennium puzzle "Tonight you sleep in the shadow realm"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about our visitors?" the figure said turning towards the door "They seem to be listening in our conversation"

"Well then looks like we've been found out" Jaden said walking into view

"It does seem that way" Tobei sighed coming out to stand beside him "and it was just getting interesting to"

"Oh Good the students have come to save their friend" Titan smiled "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up"

"That's funny, who are the two of you exactly?" Bastion asked

"Seeing as you all won't be sticking around for much longer it's only fair I tell you my name" Titan smiled "I am the one who holds the power of the shadows, and the last thing any of my victims utters is Titan"

"Well aren't you the wordy bastard" Bastion laughed

"Unfortunately it's not the time for you to know me, but for now I guess you can call me Zodiac" The cloaked figure bowed "So I must bid you goodbye". Zodiac crossed the room and placed his hand on a large spherical stone on the far wall and gave it a push. The stone gave way, and revealed a long stony corridor leading upward.

"Don't let him get away" Tobei yelled bolting for the door. Bastion stopped "Jaden we leave this to you, Get Alexis back we'll handle the rest"

"It's me you're talking about" Jaden smiled "Consider it done"

They watched as the second Ra student followed after Tobei down the corridor, zodiac had taken. "well looks like it you and me Titan, Get your game on" Jaden strapped his duel disc to his arm and activated it.

"Then it's time for you to start your journey into the shadows" Titan said as the room began to darken around them.

"That doesn't sound good" Chumley whispered to Syrus

"I hope Jay can handle this" Syrus whispered back

 **J: 4000**

 **T: 4000**

"I shall start" Titan declared after both had drawn their starting hands "I activate terraforming! This card allows me to add a field spell card from my deck to my hand". He placed his hand on the middle of his deck and withdrew his card revealing it to be pandemonium.

"So Archfiends are your specialty" Jaden smiled "This should be interesting"

"Aren't archfiends the monsters you have to pay life points to keep on the field?" Chumley asked Syrus

The young blue haired duelist shrugged "I think so, though recently thieve gotten some new monsters"

"That's right" titan confirmed "and those new cards just so happen to be in my deck. Observe as I play the level four monster Archfiend Cavalry".

In a clatter of hoofbeats a skeletal rider charged onto the field on a ghostly steed. The rider was clad in a crimson armor covering every inch of its body save the head, and in its left hand it held a drill like spear.

 **Archfiend Cavalry** **level 4 1900/0**

"since this is my first turn I can't attack, so I guess I'll settle for two face down's instead" The masked duelist declared as two reverse cards appeared in front of him.

"Looks like it's my move, Draw!" Jaden declared "First I activate E-Emergency call, allowing me to add one Elemental hero monster to my hand and I choose Sparkman!" Jaden pulled the card from his deck and revealed it, before adding it to his hand.

"In response to your spell I will chain the Trap card mind crush!" Titan announced as his trap card flipped face up. "When Mind Crush is activated I can declare a card name, and if you have it in your hand you have to discard it. Since you added Sparkman to your hand I'll have you get rid of him, and any other copies in your hand.

"Well that's a bummer" Jaden mused, revealing his hand before discarding Sparkman to the graveyard. "Sparkman's down for the count, so let's play a little defense. Come on out Clayman!" he declared slapping the card onto his duel disk. With a large grunt a large bulky figure appeared in front of the slifer duelist. It was clad in brown rocky armor, with a dome like crimson head. Taking a knee the behemoth took up a defensive position.

 **Elemental hero Clayman level 4 800/2000**

"Doesn't seem like I Can do much else, so I'll set two facedown and call it a turn"

'Odd most of my victims are paralyzed by fear at this point, why is this boy still so confident?' Titan wondered as he drew his next card. "I start my turn by activating my facedown Raigeki break. Now by discarding one card I can destroy a monster on the field" He explained. "I select my archfiend heiress in my hand and discard it, to destroy my Archfiend cavalry!"

"What?" Jaden asked surprised "Why would you destroy your own monster?"

"Because when Archfiend cavalry is destroyed I can special summon another archfiend from the graveyard. Using this effect I summon my archfiend general."

In a flash of light an orange fiend clad in bone armor appeared. Its unfurled its pitch black wings and rested its long sword on one shoulder.

 **Archfiend General level 4 2100/800**

"2100 attack?" Jaden whistled "That's quite the monster"

"If you think that's bad, my effects don't stop there" Titan responded "When archfiend Heiress is sent to the graveyard by anything other than battle, I can add an archfiend monster from my deck to my hand. Archfiend Emperor the first lord of horror will be joining its subjects in my hand."

"He's planning something and it's not going to be good for us" Syrus groaned

"Since I haven't normal summoned this turn, I'll call forth archfiend generals subordinate Archfiend Soldier" the shadow Duelist continued.

Beside Archfiend General appeared a purple fiend clad in bony armor. Its helmet had to long horns that bent forward and large spikes that decorated its shoulder plates and held its long grey cape in place.

 **Archfiend soldier level 4 1900/1500**

"Battle! I attack your clayman with my Archfiend General, corruption slash" Pulling its sword from the ground, Archfiend General hissed and delivered a blow straight to Clayman's midsection, shattering the Earth elemental into pixels. "next Archfiend Soldier will swing in for the direct attack" The purple skeletal warrior pulled its sword from its scabbard before slashing at Jaden's midsection.

 **J: 4000-2100**

"Ahhhh" Jaden screamed clutching his midsection "Your monster actually inflicted damage to me"

"Finally you realize the power of the shadow games" Titan laughed "This isn't some game anymore we are playing for our lives. The screams of my victims feed the power of the denizens of this dark dimension and soon you shall join them, as a permanent resident. I set one card and end my turn"

"man I sure hope Bastion and Tobei are having better luck on their end, because if the other guy is as good as Titan were doomed" Chummily moaned.

Meanwhile…

"Ryuki, do you have any idea where this tunnel leads?" Tobei asked as he and Bastion sprinted down the dimly lit corridor"

"Hold on" the dragon rider replied "as his fingers danced across the area in front of him. "it looks like it leads to a series of passageways beneath the island, created during the construction of the academy"

"Series?" Bastion asked "meaning were entering a maze without any idea where the exits are"

"Seems so" Tobei admitted, watching as zodiac came to a split in the path lit by a torch. With a swift motion the torch went out and the boys were left in complete darkness.

"Bastion, please tell me you didn't leave the flashlight with Jaden" Tobei requested clearly a bit annoyed.

"Do you take me for a fool?" bastion replied "I always come prepared in these situations". Soon the beam of the flashlight swept over the wall in front of them revealing the two corridors on either side. Taking a moment to shine the light down each of the halls bastion sighed "It seems that our hooded friend has left us in a very tough predicament"

"Well we could always split up" Tobei shrugged

Knight appeared on his partners shoulder "That is an incredibly stupid idea, that will get one of you captured or worse"

"Indeed" Bastion agreed "so let's leave it up to lady fate". Pulling a coin from his jacket pocket he held it between his thumb and index finger "heads we go left tails we go right". With a small clang the coin hit the ceiling causing it to fall out of the beam of the flashlight. Tobei smirked "probably not the smartest idea in these conditions"

"Your Snarky comments are cute" Bastion Observed "However fate does seem to be on my side, look". Moving the flashlight along the floor, Tobei noticed the coin roll down the left hallway.

"Well I'll be damned" Tobei remarked "Looks like we know where to go". Bastion nodded and the two students followed the rocky corridor for what seemed like an hour, before bastion came to an abrupt stop. Casting the light in front of them revealed a large circular room.

"Damn it's a dead end" Tobei groaned

"I'm not sure that's true" Bastion pointed out "Zodiac defiantly was here"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I think he left you a message" above them the light illuminated a series of slashes in the wall in the form of letters.

"Hello Bearer of the Astro switches, you have no doubt witnessed the power of the zodiart switches I control. Know that I have no intention of letting you stop my plans, for the cosmos have gifted me with this righteous purpose. Until we meet again rider –Zodiac" Tobei read.

"Does this have anything to do with that monster we encountered the other day?" Bastion asked.

"I'm afraid so, and I have a feeling my new friend has something to do with it."

In a puff of smoke Fourze appeared beside bastion in civilian form. He wore a pair of black baggy pants a white T-Shirt with and a black jacket worn over it.

"I don't believe we've been properly acquainted" Bastion nodded

"The names Gentaro Kisaragi" he said hitting his chest before pointing at the Ra Yellow "and were now officially friends"

Bastion raised an eyebrow and looked at Tobei "is he always like this?"

"Yes it tends to get on my Ren's nerves quite a bit"

"try a lot" a slightly older man grunted as he appeared next to Tobei. He wore a long black trench coat, along with a grey sweater and black pants. His hair was short and spiky, similar to how Tobei's hair was when possessed by Knight.

"It's nice to see you in human for once Ren" Tobei commented

"Meh don't get used to it" Ren grunted.

"So Gentaro have you run into these zodiart switches before?" Bastion asked ignoring the other two's banter.

"Only a few of them showed up in my world before I crashed through dimensions" Gentaro recalled "Five to be exact, but they were all destroyed after I defeated their holders"

"is it possible that the person behind it in your world went dimension hopping into ours?" Tobei asked

"I suppose it's possible" Gentaro shrugged "the rift between worlds I went through was only open for a few minutes if I had to guess"

"Ichigo said something about dimensional shocker, tampering with the fabric between dimensions that must have caused the rift Gentaro fell through" Tobei guessed

"You're going to have to go into more detail about your background when we get out of here Tobei because you never mentioned someone named Ichigo" Bastion frowned moving along the brick wall and giving a heavy push against one of the center most bricks on the wall. With a snap and a hiss a series of stones slid aside to reveal a stairway leading upwards.

"Yeah I owe you at least that much" Tobei agreed peeking through the doorway.

"Seems like this is our way out" Bastion said "Let's return to the others just in case they need help"

"Good idea" Tobei agreed following his classmate back the way they came.

Jaden cringed as he got up "Shadow game or not I'm still going to win, Draw!". "My heroes may be in the graveyard but that doesn't mean they're going to stay there. I activate O-Oversoul from my hand to bring back Sparkman", the electricity themed elemental appeared in a flash of light in front of Jaden fists full of electricity. "Next My trap card call of the haunted activates calling back clayman from my graveyard as well" he continued as the trap flipped face up revealing a ghostly mist rising from a set of graves. Next to its electricity themed comrade the rocky behemoth appeared arms up in defense position. "Now it's time for these two great powers to become one through the use of polymerization" Behind Jaden a swirling vortex of green and purple light appeared and the two heroes were sucked into the center. "The earth and heavens shake as the power of these two heroes become one! Arise warrior of earth shattering power" Jaden chanted as a thunderbolt struck the field, a figure appeared from inside the bolt. A giant with lighting edged around his chest and arms, thunder giant raised his arm, lighting flowed between his hands as its circular purple core glowed brightly.

 **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant level 6 2600/1500**

"I activate thunder giants effect! By discarding one card I can send one of your monsters packing" The slifer declared "Time to hit the road Archfiend commander!" A spark of electricity formed within thunder giants core and rose up through his arms before discharging through the fingertips and into the orange archfiends body causing the demon to shatter into pieces. "Now Thunder giant will close in for the kill as he takes down your soldier, GO Thunder crash!" Again the giant's core began to shine with electricity before forming in each of its extended hands causing a ball of electricity to form between them. Raising its hand above its head it sent the ball crashing downward into Titan's other monster, engulfing it in light as it shrieked and disappeared. Titan clenched his teeth as the energy sent him skidding backwards.

 **T: 4000-3300**

"Since you sent one of my archfiends to the graveyard to do card effect, pandemonium activates allowing me to add an archfiend one less level to my hand" Titan explained as he added another archfiend heiress to his hand.

"I'll set one card and call it a turn" Jaden smiled, enjoying the duel once more.

Titan smiled as he recognized his next card "Using monster reborn I shall bring back my archfiend commander" The Purple skeletal warrior arose from the ground below before stabbing its sword into the ground once again. "Next I use the spell Fiends Sanctuary to special summon a metal fiend token" A metallic gargoyle floated upward on titans side of the field as the spell card revealed itself.

 **Metal Fiend Token level 1 0/0**

"Now witness as the gates of the underworld open, and reveal their triumphant overlord! I tribute my two monsters to bring forth Archfiend Emperor the first lord of horror!" the room began to shake as the wall behind the shadow duelist gave way to reveal two skeletal legs the size of tree trunks. Each kneecap was covered by a large purple skull covering a large red orb. The large skeletal being sat on a spiked throne of rib bones, and a large crimson longsword sat across its lap as it stared down at Jaden with large dead eyes.

 **Archfiend Emperor, the first lord of horror level 8 3000/2000**

"The emperor of the underworlds power relies on banishing its faithful subjects from the graveyard, and unfortunately for you I have plenty" Titan mocked. "By banishing one fiend type monster from my graveyard I can destroy your Thunder giant and rid you of any chance of a comeback"

"Wrong" Jaden replied "I chain my facedown De-fusion allowing me to special summon Clayman and Sparkman back to the field". The large golden hero began to shine before separating into Sparkman and clayman in defense mode.

 **Elemental Hero Clayman level 4 800/2000**

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman level 4 1600/1400**

"You've only delayed the inevitable" Titan growled "First lord of horror destroy Clayman!" From within the skeletal helmet of the colossal fiend, its eyes began to glow red before emitting two beams the incinerated clayman.

"Ugggh" Jaden grunted sliding backward

"Destroy Sparkman archfiend emperor!" the colossal figure lifted the sword into the air before stabbing it into Sparkman destroying him instantly.

"Now you have nowhere left to run, with no monsters on your field your finished child" Titan bragged "your last turn is at hand so make the most of it".

"I'm not out of it yet!" Jaden declared "My deck and I are one and I know it shall bring me victory! I Draw". Jaden smirked "Let's set up my comeback with card of sanctity. Now we both draw till we have five cards. Now I'll activate the warrior returning alive to add Sparkman back to my hand, watch as the power of fusion allows me to bring forth a new hero to fight the good fight. I fuse Sparkman and my new comrade bladedge to unleash Elemental hero Plasma vice!" Again from the depths of the spinning vortex a figure appeared in front of Jaden within a blinding light. Sparkman had gained a new set of armor with giant golden boots a golden cuirass and two gauntlets in the shape of crescent moons.

 **Elemental hero plasma vice level 8 2600/2300**

"Your monster doesn't have enough power to take on the emperor of the underworld" Titan reminded him.

"true, But I had no intention of having Plasma vice attack your monster, in fact I'll let his special effect go to work" Jaden replied "Plasma vice can destroy one card you control as long as I discard a card for the cost"

"no" Titan growled "My first lord of horror being felled by a puny monster such as that"

"Looks like you're living in the dark their pal, Plasma vice will fix that" Jaden remarked "end his Emperors reign of terror plasma vice!"

Dashing forward with incredible speed Plasma vice dug its golden gauntlet into one of the great fiend's eye sockets, causing it to fall backward and dissolve.

"it doesn't matter even if you attack me directly I'll still have enough life points to survive till next turn" Titan sneered

"I wouldn't be so sure, it's still my turn and I'm not even close to being done. I activate the spell backup rider giving plasma vice another 1500 attack points"

 **Elemental hero plasma vice 2600 -4100**

"Now plasma vice deal the finishing blow and end this duel!" Jaden ordered

 **T: 3300-0**

"And that's game" Jaden did his two finger salute as titan sank to his knees.

"Good job Jay" Syrus laughed jumping on Jaden's back "you had us worried for a minute there"

"Who me?" Jaden asked looking slightly insulted "you doubted my skills?"

"How could I lose?" Titan asked as he watched the ground below him dance with the shadows he had once claimed to control. They shifted and began to creep up his body and engulf him titans face frozen in terror as he watched. "no I did all I was supposed to you can't do this to me!" he screamed trying to get free of his prison.

"What's going on?" Chummily asked, causing the other two boys to turn and look.

"the shadows are claiming me for my failure" Titan wailed as his face was engulfed and the blob of dark matter fell to the floor in a clump.

"That was really dark" Jaden admitted fighting off a shiver as he watched the shadows disperse. "I'm really glad I won now"

They heard the sound of footsteps as they turned to see Bastion and tobei re-entering the room from where they had left. "Hey guys You just missed one of the best duels I've ever had" Jaden said cheerfully.

"Not to mention watching a man getting swallowed up by a giant black blob" Syrus added,

"ok then" bastion said dryly clearly not believing Syrus's story "at least you guys tied up your end, Zodiac got away".

"yeah these tunnels go on for miles" Tobei grunted trying to catch his breath.

There was a sigh as Alexis began to awaken from her slumber, reminding the boys of their main objective. "Alexis are you alright?" Jaden asked helping her to her feet.

She blinked "what happened? I remember being outside the abandoned dorm only to wake up here"

"long story short" Tobei explained "Some creepy guy claiming to be a shadow duelist kidnapped you for one reason or another in order to lure one of us into a duel. Jaden accepted and managed to defeat him"

She looked around "So we are in the abandoned dorm?"

"Correct" Tobei confirmed

"Perhaps we should leave before people find us missing" she reasoned looking at the boys "Duel academy has strict rules against this sort of stuff; violation could even result in suspension"

"She makes a very good point" Bastion said "we found a passage leading to behind the slifer dorm down that hall a little ways, let's get going. The other students all nodded And followed the Ra's to the location of the message they had discovered earlier. the students said their farewells as they made it to the surface before they all headed back to their dorms for a rest before the coming days classes .

"I have a bad feeling a about this" Tobei thought remembering the message "This is only going to escalates time moves forward, I best be prepared.


	8. Chapter 8

Yu-GI-Oh Duel Riders GX chapter 8

Zane Truesdale stood at the end of the duel academy peer, watching the misty water beyond as the lighthouse behind him illuminated the horizon. He crossed his arms, before he noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Zane?" Alexis called, as she made her way towards him "What are you doing out here?"

"Sometimes I just want to be alone" He replied

"I thought that would have changed now that your brother arrived. I guess that's not the case" she commented as she turned to watch the sea. There was a moment of silence before Zane spoke up again this time turning to look at her. "I'm not sure he should be here. He's too soft for his own good, and I'm afraid that it might bring him to harm later on"

"But shouldn't you give him a chance? He's only been here for about a week or two, perhaps he's growing stronger facing the challenges of this academy"

"We shall see" Zane answered "we shall see"

* * *

 **Professor Banner blinked as he heard the whir of an engine and the clicking of footsteps outside his room. Gathering pharaoh from his perch at the end of the bed, he moved to the door and pushed it open. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, as he was blinded for a moment by the light outside. Isn't it a bit early to be playing war games?" he grumbled as he turned to see green uniformed individuals marching across the top floor of the building. "Why is the disciplinary action squad here, they only appear when people violate the school rules?" he wondered out loud before the front two stopped in front of a door. Looking at pharaoh "That's Jaden's room, which means only one thing Jaden's I n for a rude awakening"**

Jaden jumped as someone knocked loudly on the door. "Open up" a woman yelled from the other side of the door.

"Ok,ok hold your horses" Jaden said making his way to the door and opening it slightly. "Jaden Yuki?" The woman asked, she wore a green version of the duel academy uniform along with a green beret. "Yeah" he replied opening the door wider. Moving forward to prevent the door from closing, the woman looked past him observing the other occupants of the room. "And that must be Syrus Truesdale".

"What's this about?" Syrus asked Joining Jaden at the door.

"You two are under campus arrest" She replied

"For what exactly?" Jaden asked

"That will all be made clear at the trial"

The two slifer red duelists were led to a room inside the main campus building. It was dark inside with only one entrance so the disciplinary action squad decided to wait outside. Across the wall in front of them were four large monitors each containing the enlarged face of a faculty member. Chancellor Sheppard occupied the far right monitor followed by crowler, then the woman in the beret, and finally a black haired woman. She wore her hair in a bun and every so often would push her glasses up the bridge of her nose as they began to slip.

"So what's the hold up? Jaden asked tapping his foot

"be patient there is still one more person who will be arriving shortly" Sheppard told him

The door opened once again as another figure was pushed in, the stumbled and fell short of the circle Jaden and Syrus now stood in. "Why do they always go for the hat?" they grumbled.

"Tobei?" Syrus asked bending down to help the Ra up.

"So they got you guys too" Tobei said accepting his help, before dusting his jacket off.

"They seem to have been a bit rougher with you pal" Jaden smirked "They went after the hat didn't they"

"Yeah they tried to confiscate it, and you know how I get about people touching the hat"

"While that's all fine and dandy" Crowler interrupted "You three are on trial and should be a bit more serious"

"That reminds me teach" Jaden said "Why are we here?

"You stand accused of breaking into the forbidden dorm" The head of Discipline answered.

The three boys blinked unsure how they could know about their little adventure.

"We have an anonymous faculty member that can contest to you entering and leaving the premises" The Woman in green accused "So this council has concluded that the suspension of you three is the best course of action"

"Now, Now my dear what kind of example are we setting for our students? That we are some heavy hearted tyrants that won't even give a single chance at redemption?" Crowler asked "I have a better idea perhaps; since this is duel academy after all we should settle this with a few duels. I recommend a tag duel with Syrus and Jaden and a singles duel for our dear Tobei"

"This sounds fair to me" Sheppard nodded "I shall begin looking for some opponents at once"

"That will not be needed chancellor" The black haired woman responded breaking her silence. "As a representative of Kaiba corp to this island Professor Crowler has already tasked me with selecting their opponents"

"Doesn't this seem a bit suspicious?" Tobei asked stepping forward "First a shadow duelist makes his way onto the island then a faculty member just so happens to be at the abandoned dorm to see us enter? Then their already looking for people for us to duel with"

"Excuse me my boy but did you say shadow duelist?" Sheppard asked clearly surprised,

"Yeah I had a duel with someone that claimed to have the ability to send people to the shadow realm" Jaden confirmed "Tobei's right something doesn't seem right here"

Crowler began to sweat as he looked for a way to keep his true motives from surfacing. "True as that may be, the fact of the matter is you still broke school rules" The discipline officer reminded them.

"And who are you exactly?" Tobei asked the Black haired woman "I've never seen you around here before"

Syrus frowned as he watched Tobei speak. For some reason he thought he saw his friends eyes glow green for a fraction of a second. He shrugged it off and returned his gaze to the monitors.

"My name is Elizabeth Ross" The woman answered, pushing up her glasses once again. "Mr. Kaiba sent me to advise the chancellor on occasions such as this". She turned her attention to Chancellor Sheppard "I also wish to assign two of my workers to observe these three to make sure no other rules are violated during their probation".

"I will follow your advice, though I feel it is unnecessary" Sheppard responded.

"Noted" Elizabeth replied "You three shall meet with the people I have assigned you at your dorms, they will be watching you twenty four seven so don't think you'll get away with anything"

"So you're putting us in prison?" Tobei Deadpanned

"Well looks like you and I are going to be spending some quality time together Jay" Syrus sighed

"Dismissed" Chancellor Sheppard declared as the monitors began to shut off. The last one to disappear was Elizabeth who smiled at Tobei before she vanished. The door at the end of the room opened and three green uniformed individuals escorted the boys out of the room.

* * *

 **The Discipline truck dropped off Jaden and syrus before delivering Tobei to the Ra dorm. Much to his surprise he found Bastion in the Gazebo waiting for him. Bastion had his notebook open on his right leg and a card encyclopedia on the other. Moving behind him Tobei noticed line after line of equations beside the names of spell traps and monsters. "Have you been waiting long?" Tobei asked slipping into the seat across from him.**

Bastion looked up before retrieving a pencil from behind his ear "Nah I just figured I'd find something to do while I waited for the fuzz to bring you back". "So what's the verdict? Are you sentenced to community service for a month or something?"

Tobei sighed "No actually I've been suspended."

Bastion raised an eyebrow "That's a bit harsh don't you think?"

"That's not what's bugging me" Tobei Confided "There were six of us that entered the dorm, so why target only Jaden, syrus and I?"

"Well I've been thinking about that myself ever since they took you away this morning" Bastion responded leaning across the table. Jaden is top class in terms of his dueling skills but the lowest in terms of his academic skills, Syrus on the other hand is rather bad at both, and then there's you the free spirit. Now the reason that people like Alexis and I haven't been targeted by this is because someone believes we bring more to this academy than the three of you."

"Makes sense" he nodded

"Now we have to ask the question, who stands to gain from you three being expelled" Bastion continued.

"Probably the same person who allowed Titan on the island in the first place" Tobei added.

"Exactly, isn't that right?" bastion asked voice slightly raised. A figure clad in a white military uniform stepped out from behind the pillar to his left. She was a blond young woman no older than Tobei or Bastion. Across the right side of her uniform were three medals one was red and diamond shaped the second was yellow and hexagonal and the third was blue and spherical.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" The woman replied joining them on the inside of the gazebo "I was just assigned to make sure Mr. Tsukuba here doesn't get into any more trouble"

"So you're the person sent to escort me" Tobei observed "Brilliant".

"From the looks of it you're from the academy in north America" Bastion observed nodding toward the medals on her uniform "You must be quite the duelist Ms. ….."

"Mackenzie, Reggie Mackenzie" She informed him "and yes I do hail from the academy in North America, Kaiba corp hired my companion and I not long after we graduated".

"She's not bad looking" Ryuki commented

"Perhaps you should try to befriend her" Gentaro smiled

Tobei sweat dropped before flicking the two duel spirits off his shoulder. "So what are you going to follow me around for the next couple days?"

"Correct." Reggie confirmed

"well then, I wish to go visit the red dorm" Tobei announced, before standing up. Bastion looked at him oddly before following suit. "What's your game here?" he whispered

"Might as well see who's babysitting Jaden and Syrus, Then we can determine who these people are later" Tobei whispered back

"Are you quite done?" Reggie asked getting a bit annoyed watching the two ignore her.

Bastion nodded "Perhaps I should leave you two to it, I still have a few equations to finish before the next card shipment arrives". He gathered his books and headed off toward the Yellow dorms computer lab at the far end of the building. Tobei nodded before turning to Reggie "I assume you've been informed of the locations on the island."

"Let's cut to the chase shall we?" She told him "I'm not here to be your friend; I'm here to make sure you don't cause any more trouble for the students and faculty here, am I clear?"

"Crystal" Tobei replied, walking ahead of her "That still doesn't answer my question". He turned around and opened his arms "Well? Are you coming or not?" Reggie rolled her eyes before jogging after him.

"To answer your question, yes I was informed of the layout of this island" she responded looking out over the sea as they walked the coastline. Tobei smiled "See talking to me isn't too bad". The sand turned to rock as they neared the hill up to the Red dorm Reggie's eyes never wavered from the sea but tobei couldn't shake the feeling she was well aware of everything he did. Stopping in front of the Red dorm The Ra student cupped his hands over his mouth "HEY JADEN" he yelled trying to get his attention "You up there?" The door opened and the familiar black hair and oval shaped red nose of Chumley Huffington leaned over the railing. "You just missed them" He called down "Their escort accompanied them to the rocky path overlooking the sea". He took one look at Reggie and blushed "Who's your friend? "

Tobei looked from Chumley to Reggie, then back again. "Chumley this is Reggie, she was hired by Kaiba corp and the academy to watch me for the next few days" he explained.

"So does that mean she's familiar with the crabby blond fellow that followed Jaden and syrus?" he asked.

"Im guessing you two know each other" Tobei guessed

"His name is David Rabb" Reggie informed him "He and I were in the same class"

Tobei blinked waiting for her to continue, but gave up after a minute of silence. "How far down did they go?" The rider Duelist asked.

Chumley pointed back where they had come "I think you might have passed the path on your way up to the dorm, when you find it, it'll be another couple minute walk Jaden and Syrus have a little spot their fond of that overlooks the sea"

Tobei tipped his hat "Thanks Chum I'll remember this next time the Ra dorm has the sandwich bar"

"You don't mean?"

"Yup I'll bag you a couple dozen grilled cheese for compensation" Tobei smiled walking back the way they had come "you have my word". Reggie flashed a quick look at Chumley before trotting after her charge without a word.

"MMM I would share my grilled cheese with her any day" Chumley muttered as he returned to his room.

* * *

 **Jaden and Stood directly across from each other duel discs primed and ready. Half way between them stood a young blonde man wearing a white officer's uniform similar to Reggie's. His head turned as he observed both of the slifer duelists on either side of the rocky mountain path. Stepping between them he raised his arm above his head before beginning to speak "Syrus Truesdale, Jaden Yuki I will be officiating your duel, so let's make this as fair as possible."**

"Alright you heard the man" Jaden said as he inserted his deck "Get your game on and let's have some fun"

"Yeah sure" Syrus muttered following suit "Might as well have fun before I get us both expelled"

"What?"

"Oh nothing"

"Then let's get going "

 **Duel!**

 **J: 4000**

 **S: 4000**

"I'll take the first turn" Jaden declared drawing his first card. "I call to the field an old favorite of mine, come on out Avian" in a cloud of feathers Avian stretched his wings before taking up a fighting stance. "I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn your move buddy"

 **Avian Level 3 1000/1000**

Syrus drew his first card 'Alright, Patroid might just be able to take out Avian"

"What's with the smile syrus, did you draw something good?" Jaden called from across the field.

"uh… I guess" He stammered a bit embarrassed for being caught so easily "I'll bring out Patroid in attack mode!" in front of syrus a police car appeared, but something was rather different about the vehicle. As soon as it had fully materialized the wheels began to extend outward as the rear wheels became legs and the front tires began took the shape of arms. The headlights formed the eyes and a police hat decorated the top of the windshield.

 **Patroid level 4 1200/1200**

"Now attack Patroid! Siren smasher" Syrus commanded as the cartoon police car drove at avian. Its siren began to blare as well as cast red light around the surrounding area.

"Hate to break it to you Syrus but my Avian isn't going to go down so easily. I reveal my trap negate attack!" Jaden declared as his trap card rose from its face down position, and emitted a strange vortex of wind and light that forced the cartoon police vehicle back.

"Man I should have figured your face down was a trap" Syrus moaned.

"Well it was a 50/50 chance" Tobei pointed out as he and Reggie arrived behind Syrus.

"So you came to see me lose to?" Syrus groaned "I knew that dueling Jaden was a bad idea"

"you need to learn to be more positive kiddo" Tobei smiled punching the blue haired boy in the shoulder.

"he's right Syrus If you tell yourself you're going to lose your sunk to begin with" Jaden agreed. "Besides if you had remembered Patroid's effect you could have checked my facedown beforehand"

"Yeah I get it, I was never good at this game anyway" syrus looked away ashamed.

"I'm not sure that's what he meant little buddy" Tobei sighed

Syrus looked at the Ra boy "I know that's not what he meant .. He's just trying to help…it's just I'm not sure"

Jaden waved "I get it buddy I shouldn't have butted in, you're my opponent. Don't think that since you're my friend I'm going to go easy on you". With that he drew his next card "I summon elemental hero Sparkman in attack mode" The earth below Jaden began to spark ash the electricity themed hero emerged and took up a fighting stance next to avian. "Now I'll have Sparkman attack Patroid" Sparkman's right palm began to glow as an electric bolt formed almost instantly. He took a winding motion before flinging the bolt into the cartoon police car, causing it to let out a sad siren sound before exploding.

 **J: 4000**

 **S: 3600**

"And now avian will follow suit and attack you directly Sy" Jaden said "windstorm strike!". Avian flew upward and began to beat his wings with great vigor causing a small cyclone to form bellow him. Diving downward Avian was cloaked within the winds and swooped down for a direct attack on syrus knocking the smaller duelist off his feet.

 **J: 4000**

 **S: 2600**

"I'll finish my turn with a facedown" Jaden said as a reverse card appeared in front of him.

"Can I give in now?" Syrus asked "I mean you just landed two successful attacks on me there's no way I can win"

"Don't say that Syrus you can always win as long as you believe" Alexis yelled down from the top of the cliff where she had been standing for the last couple minutes. Tobei looked up at her and she nodded before returning her gaze to the duel below. Turning to look at his keeper Tobei was shocked to find that the Woman in the military uniform had left his side and joined her comrade on the sidelines. David looked at her as she approached and smiled before saying something the Ra duelist couldn't make out.

"She's right I shouldn't give up so easily, after all this duel is not only for me but Jaden too" He picked himself up from the ground and dusted off his pants "I'm nowhere near done"

"You got this syrus show him what you got" Tobei encouraged as he leaned against the cliff side.

"Allright….. Here goes something" Syrus said drawing his next card. 'looks like going with brute force is out of the question' he thought 'So let's try something else'. "I activate pot of greed from my hand, allowing me to draw two additional cards" syrus drew another two cards. "What?" Syrus uttered as he stared at the two new cards, one was Polymerization and the other was Power Bond"

"Those must be some sweet cards if they merit that kind of reaction" Jaden guessed

Tobei smiled, he had a clear look at Syrus's hand, and the kid had a path to victory ready to be set in motion.

"Power bond is just like Polymerization. But with some extra kick" Syrus whispered "if I use it to fusion summons a machine monster, its attack points are doubled until the end phase!" His shoulders began to slump again "I'm not sure I worthy to use it…my brother didn't think so… I can't forget the day he told me I wasn't ready. Syrus began to recall his days in elementary school; he had challenged the school bully to a duel. "It was my big chance to show him that I wasn't helpless. Then my brother stopped the duel. He told me that using the power of this card just wasn't enough. Holding this card brings back terrible memories" He shuddered "I'm not sure I want to disappoint him again.

"Hey earth to Syrus, you in there?" Jaden called

Snapping out of his trance Syrus looked at Jaden "yeah I'm here; I'll activate Polymerization from my hand to fuse Gyroid and Steamroid in my hand to form Steam Gyroid.

Tobei fell over shocked that the little duelist had misplayed.

Above syrus the spinning funnel of purple and orang formed as a helicopter with cartoony eyes and a train with the same eyes appeared before falling into the vortex. A moment later a monster with the body of a train and the blades of a helicopter appeared in front of syrus.

 **Level 6 2200/1600**

"Allright Steam Gyroid, time to go loco-motive" Syrus ordered "Attack avian with train twister!"

Steam gyroid rotated its helicopter fans rapidly forming a large cyclone that slammed into Avian.a moment later the machine rode the air currents before slamming the winged warrior in the chest shattering it into pixels.

 **J: 2800**

 **S: 2600**

"Gotcha! I'm serious now Jaden" Syrus taunted

Jaden's shoulders began to shake as he laugh "it's about time syrus, I was beginning to worry you were giving up" He drew his next card "And now that you have recovered, I won't feel bad for going all out now. Following your example I play Polymerization to fuse elemental hero clayman and elemental hero Sparkman! Go my hero's and unite to form a greater power." He commanded as the giant circular brown warrior appeared on his field before being sucked into the purple and green vortex. "I fusion summon elemental hero thunder giant" A bolt of lightning fell from the sky above crushing the earth below into splinters of clay and rock, as the light cleared the yellow and purple giant made its presence known on Jaden's field.

 **Elemental HERO Thunder Giant Level 7 2400/1500**

"Looks like Syrus missed his opportunity" David commented "And I was looking forward to seeing the Kaiser's little brother in action". He walked past Syrus with a slight smile on his face "It's ok kid not everyone is cut out for this."

Syrus's arms slumped and his eyes fell to the dirt below his feet. "He's right you know" he imagined his brother saying "you don't belong in the world of dueling, perhaps you should quit before your weakness drags your friend down as well"

"It's not over yet" Tobei growled, grabbing the older boy by the wrist "Don't count him out quite yet"

David looked at him and smirked "Really? Are we watching the same duel." He shrugged and elected to humor Tobei for the time being.

"Syrus…." Jaden whispered sadly, noticing his friends depressed look. 'I promised to treat him as my opponent, and if I let him win it would make it worse than it is now' he thought shaking his head to clear away the doubt. "Here I come Syrus" He declared "on the turn Thunder giant is summoned he can destroy a monster with equal or less attack than his own. Take out his steam Gyroid thunder giant!" Thunder giant raised its hand toward the heaven and a bolt of electricity fell down into it. the electricity began to run up and down the creature's arm before he lowered it to face Syrus's monster and sending the sending the same bolt of electricity to destroy it.

"That leaves me defenseless" Syrus sighed lowering his arm after the explosion.

"Exactly, but I'm not done yet I Summon Elemental HERO Burstinatrix as well" The fire heroine clad in a red jumpsuit appeared in a flash of light beside thunder giant.

 **Elemental HERO Burstinatrix level 3 1200/800**

"Now Thunder Giant will attack you directly, go voltic thunder!" Thunder giants core began to pulse before sending a stream of electricity surging into syrus causing the young duelist to drop to his knees and cry out in pain.

 **J: 2800**

 **S: 200**

"And Burstinatrix will follow suit, Flare storm!" Jaden commanded as the red heroine formed a fireball and sent it toward syrus. The Blue haired duelist took a step back before being engulfed in flames, depleting his life points to zero.

 **J: 2800**

 **S: 0**

"And that's game" Jaden declared giving his two finger salute "good game syrus". Walking over to his friend he offered him his hand. Syrus used the hand to stabilize himself as he stood up. "iI' not sure I agree Jaden I didn't put up much of a fight"

"What are you talking about?" Jaden laughed clapping him on the back "sure I came through in the end but you showed me some sweet combos". He frowned "but I'm curious about something, what was the card you didn't play? You seemed really excited when you drew it" Noticing the card on the ground below him Jaden bent down and picked it up "Power bond? Why didn't you use it? With that and limiter removal you would have been able to beat me with little to no effort"

"You don't understand…. My brother said I wasn't worthy of that card, and I'm starting to agree with him" Syrus said snatching the card away.

"so that's the reason huh?" Jaden frowned "Syrus…..."

"I don't need your pity Jaden, if you know what's best for you start looking for another tag partner. I'll only slow you down" Syrus cried running past Jaden down the rocky path.

"Hey wait, Syrus" Jaden yelled running after him.

"He's heading towards the docks" Alexis yelled before meeting Jaden at the base of the hill "if we hurry we can get to him before he does anything"

Jaden nodded before the two ran after their small blue hair friend.

"See I told you he was done" David snickered "He didn't have a chance"

"Stop it" Tobei growled stepping closer

"Stop what?" David taunted "Even your friend knows he's worthless, perhaps he'll leave the island and do something worthwhile, Instead of staining this island with his inadequacy"

"Damn you!" Tobei yelled grabbing David by the collar and readying his fist "how dare you talk about my friend like that.

"STOP" Reggie yelled "if you inflict any harm upon him you'll be suspended immediately and forbidden from returning"

"Fine" Tobei hissed letting go of David's shirt "We let our decks do the talking"

David smiled "Good that duel left me wanting something more, this will help me satisfy that hunger."

Tobei opened his jacket and removed his deck from the case inside. "alright guys I'm going to need all hands on deck for this one" He whispered inserting his deck.

"Gotcha" the three riders said simultaneously each appearing at Tobei's side in armored form. Looking at them made the young Ra smile, as he turned his attention to David who had taken his position across the field.

"Let's make this worthy of my time" David proposed activating his duel disc

"Trust me I intend to" Tobei called back

 **T: 4000**

 **D: 4000**

"Since I'm your elder how about you take the first turn" David offered

"Don't mind if I do" Tobei replied drawing his first card "Join us on the field Kamen Rider Raia in attack!

 **Kamen rider Raia level 4 1600/1400**

In a spray of water the pink armored rider appeared on the field, attached to his left arm was a manta ray themed gauntlet. "Raia's effect activates! Once per turn I can look at the top card of my deck and either leave it there or place it at the bottom instead. Here goes" Tobei declared drawing another card. "Looks like I was going to draw Mirror Monster Volcancer, instead I'll return him to the bottom of my deck" The rider duelist explained "I'll conclude this turn with a facedown"

"Interesting" David mused as he drew "your deck is one I'm not too familiar with perhaps it will level the playing field"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tobei inquired

"Let me show you" David responded "I summon Deskbot 003 in attack mode!"

A tiny orange robot appeared on David's side of the field two triangular protractors overlapped on its face to make a visor, while a pair of level measurement tools made up its shoulders. In one hand it wielded a yellow ruler and in the other a mathematical compass was attached.

 **Deskbot 003 level 3 500/500**

"pshh it doesn't look so tough" Shinji remarked

"IK know what you're thinking, how could this tiny monster be of any threat to yours" David offered. "Well it's simple really, because its' ability more than makes up for its attack deficit because once per turn I can special summon another deskbot from my deck with a lower level". He picked up a card that had pushed itself out of his deck "meaning deskbot 002 will be joining its comrade on the field". Beside the orange deskbot appeared another small green robot. This one had an orange visor as well, but this one had a more eraser themed look. On its helmet were two long rectangular shaped erasers on either side of the visor, and on each foot was another as well. It wielded a long white pen and an eraser pen on the other hand.

 **Deskbot 002 level 2 500/500**

"Now deskbot 002's effects activate. First I add another deskbot from my deck to my hand, and then all machine type monsters gain 500 attack and defense except 002" David continued

 **Deskbot 003 level 3 500-1000/500-1000**

"But it's not over quite yet, because Deskbot 003's second effect activates as well giving one Deskbot on my field 500 attack and defense for each Deskbot I control. I select Deskbot 003 to gain his upgrade!"

The orange robot began to glow as its power began to grow.

 **Deskbot 003 level 3 1000-2000/1000-2000**

"Go Deskbot 003 attack his Pink warrior with Geometric grapple" The tiny robot ran over to Kamen Rider Raia before stabbing him with the compass on its arm and slamming the rider into the ground shattering him into pixels.

 **T: 4000-3600**

"Next Deskbot 002 will swing in for a direct attack as well" David continued "Eraser elimination!". The little green robot followed its orange comrade's example before slamming its eraser pen into Tobei's stomach causing the duelist to cringe in pain.

 **T: 3600-3100**

Tobei looked up at Shinji and growled "Don't jinx me damn it"

The dragon themed rider shrugged "How was I to know that they were more powerful then they looked?"

"There just so cute though" Gentaro cooed sitting on top of the orange robot "I bet Yuki would love one of these!"

"Focus guys this is a duel, we can't afford to let our guard down" Ren crossed his arms at Tobei's side.

"now that my turn concludes I set one facedown, and my monsters attack returns to 1000" David concluded "your move"

 **Deskbot 003 2000-1000**

"Allright Draw!" Tobei said "Ren if you will"

"Roger" The Bat themed rider answered before combining with Tobei, the laters eyes becoming silver as the two began to share the same body. "I summon Kamen Rider Tiger in attack mode" The two declared in unison.

In a flash of light a silver rider with blue outlining appeared on the field. Its helmet was decorated by a silver visor angled upward to look like whiskers like the small metallic ripples below it.

 **Kamen Rider Tiger level 4 1700/1500**

'If only I had destwilder we could make a move' Knight sighed 'But Tiger will have to do for now.' "I activate Tigers ability; by discarding one card from my hand one of your monsters loses 500 attack until the end phase the subject of this effect will be your Deskbot 002" Tobei discarded a card before tiger took up a crouching position. With a fast movement the silver rider flashed over to the little green robot before cutting off one of its arms.

 **Deskbot 002 level 2 attack: 500-0**

"Now I equip Tiger with Strike Vent giving him an additional 500 attack" Tobei revealed a spell card that depicted two large silver tiger claws. Tiger's arms shimmered as the two large gauntlet like claws appeared on both of his arms.

 **Kamen Rider Tiger level 4 Attack: 1700-2200**

"Tiger finish off Deskbot 002!" Knight commanded. The silver rider disappeared again with blinding speed before appearing behind David's monster, tiger stood up and the little robot fell into pieces on the floor before disappearing.

 **D: 4000-1900**

David smiled as he watched his monster fall before him "Very good Tobei you've exceeded my expectations" he began to clap.

"This guy is giving me bad vibes" Shinji shuddered

Ren looked at him and nodded "I know what you mean, but for now we have to push on"

"That's all for me" Tobei said

David bowed after drawing his next card "This has been fun Tobei but it seems our time is at an end"

Tobei frowned "I'm winning what you mean our time is at an end?"

"It means that I have a clear path to victory in this one turn" David explained "Perhaps I should show

You rather than tell you. So without further to do I summon the first in the Deskbot line, Deskbot 001"On cue another small robot appeared on the field? This time it had a blue color scheme with a pencil sharpener for its chest; it wielded a glowing green saber made out of pencil led and a gun filled with pencil lead in the other. It had a blue visor covering its shining yellow eyes.

 **Deskbot 001 level 1 500/**

"Then I activate Trap stun sealing your face down for the rest of the turn"

"Finally I activate machine duplication from my hand, allowing me to special summon two more Deskbot 001's from my deck." Two more Blue robots appeared on David's field and wielded their led sabers in attack.

 **Deskbot 001 level 1 500/500 x2**

"Deskbot 001's effect allows it to gain 500 attack for each machine type monster on the field, I control four so its attack and defense power is raised by 2000"

 **Deskbot 001 level 1 500-2500**

 **Deskbot 001 level 1 500-2500**

 **Deskbot 001 level 1 500-2500**

"My first Deskbot 001 will attack your feline warrior. Led slash!" Running forward the first blue robot stabbed its sword through the rider's chest plate shattering him into pieces.

 **T: 3100- 2900**

"Here comes my second Deskbot 001" David continued as the second tiny robot flew towards Tobei and stabbed him in the chest with its let saber.

 **T: 2900-400**

Tobei cringed as he fell to the earth clutching his chest. He glared at David who had begun to smirk at his opponent's pain. David turned and gave a salute "It was a nice duel kid too bad you didn't put up much of a fight" Tobei felt the pain flow through his body as the third blue robot delivered the final blow.

 **T: 400-0**

David continued to walk away, And Reggie watched as he went not a flicker of emotion showing on her face. As he disappeared she sighed before helping Tobei up and wrapping his arm around her neck. "Why are you helping me? He's your comrade not me"

"That may be" Reggie said helping him walk as they headed back to the dorm "That doesn't mean I support his methods, he's always had a twisted sense of humor that I've found revolting anyway.

"Careful you're starting to make me think you care" Tobei laughed weakly.

"Oh shut up you're only making it worse" She growled

* * *

 **Later that night Elizabeth Ross stood in Chancellor Sheppard's office watching the grounds below as the student made their way back to their dorms. Her suit jacket pocket began to buzz, and she fished out her phone.**

"How did it go?" She asked as a picture formed on the screen.

"Rather well actually" David said "His deck is rather unique, and I'm fairly sure they were not manufactured by industrial illusions"

"Interesting" She mused "How do you think he came to be in possession of these Kamen Riders?"

"I'm not sure enough information has presented itself for me to answer that mam"

"Very well, return to your duties, but keep a lookout for any more information" She said sitting down in the chancellor's chair "Oh and David"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Try not to go overboard again; people might get a bit suspicious of our motives"

"My apologies Ma'am it won't happen again"

"Good I'll let you return to your watch" She clicked the end button on her phone and the picture of David's face disappeared. "On to phase two" she muttered as she dialed a number on her phone. The phone rang for a moment before someone picked up on the other line. "Hello I would like to talk to Mr. Kaiba.

"Well that would be slightly problematic since my brother is out of town" the voice on the other end replied.

"Oh hello sir I didn't expect to be talking to you"

"Are you calling me for a reason or just to talk?" He said clearly unamused

"Well your brother asked me to inform him if any abnormalities show up on the island" She said "And it's finally happened"

"What kind of Abnormality?"

"A student has shown up on the island with a archetype of cards that was never developed my industrial illusions"

"That sounds incredibly interesting, inform the chancellor I will be paying a visit to the island soon" He said. "I shall test out this student myself"


	9. Chapter 9

Yu-GI-Oh Duel riders GX chapter 9: looking within, the green rider awakens!

Pushing himself up from the white tile, Tobei cringed as he watched Knight bite the dust in front of him. The duel academy arena was packed with students from each of the three dorms, and he could feel their eyes piercing him. Across the arena stood a figure cloaked in shadow, to the point that Tobei could only make out a [air of glowing red eyes watching him closely.

"How disappointing" The figure sneered "to think I came all this way for such an easy duel". The figure raised his hand and Tobei felt an overwhelming power rise in front of him.

"Well it's been fun" Ryuki laughed awkwardly, as the rider looked up into the glowing green eyes of a creature twice his size. With a loud roar the monster belched forth a cone of crimson flame, incinerating the red and silver rider instantly. Looking at his Duel disc he watched as his life points were reduced to nothingness.

"I knew he wasn't worthy of my time" He heard David say from the walkway above the sitting section. Next to him Reggie stood with an expression of disappointment on her face. Turning to his coworker David offered her his hand, which she ignored before walking out of view. Tobei slammed his fist into the floor in frustration as the duel holograms vanished from the field in front of them. "How could I fail, I can't just leave everyone on this island with someone like zodiac running around."

Someone began to laugh nearby, as the familiar cloaked figure from the time abandoned dorm walked upward onto the White tiled platform. "You Failed Switch Bearer. And with that you have sealed the fate of this island and this dimension. Zodiac came to a stop a few inches in front of Tobei, were his hat had fallen a few minutes before after taking the final blow. A white foot covered in scaly armor and a large sharp blade crushed it with such force it broke the ground below. Tobei felt rage fill up within him as he began to force himself to his feet.

"Oh? Still some fighting spirit I see" Zodiac chuckled

"You will not succeed!" Tobei growled stumbling forward. A moment later Tobei felt himself being pushed backwards as his body fell to the floor.

"You're not ready for this" a Masculine voice pointed out "I cannot allow you to continue"

The Ra student looked up to see an older man in a black striped suit standing with his back to him. "Who are you?" Tobei questioned.

"You will find out when the time comes" He replied, moving his right hand to his back pocket and withdrawing a rectangular item.

Tobei blinked "That's an… advent deck".

The Man raised the deck in front of him and it began to crackle with yellow electricity. Around his waist appeared a silver belt with a slot in the front. A red light appeared above the slot along with a ripple pattern on both sides. "Henshin!" The man in the suit declared before inserting his deck into the belt. Three silver images one in front and the others on his right and left, engulfed the young man in light before dispersing to reveal his new armored form. He was clad in a green jumpsuit with black boots and silver kneepads. His torso was covered by a bulky silver armor with wheel like treads near the waist and two bulky rectangular shoulder pads. The riders helmet was silver with a v shaped antenna above the viewing piece. On either side were what looked like black gears along with black treads.

"You're…."

Tobei lurched out of bed, his breath was heavy from the dream he had awoken from. "Zolda" He grunted looking around at the darkened room he called home.

"You ok kid?" Ren asked "You're sweating"

"Ren!" Tobei Exclaimed "I saw him"

"You saw Zolda?" Ren asked, a bit confused "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?"

"it felt real, at least that part of it" Tobei explained "he told me I would learn who he is, when the time comes.

"Hold on" Ren said holding up a finger "SHINJI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE"

"What? What?" Shinji grumbled appearing sprawled out on the floor below the bed. He wore a pair of red pajamas decorated with pictures of cartoon Dragredder on him.

Ren sighed "You're hopeless, Come on we have something important to discuss"

"Then why does Gentaro get to sleep in?" The dragon rider whined.

"Because Gentaro can't explain to our partner, about the little project we've been working on"

Shinji jumped to his feet "It's that time already? What brings up the sudden change of schedule? "

"Zolda Appeared in my dream" Tobei explained "He said that I would learn about him when the time was right"

"That will do it" Shinji agreed

"What are you two talking about?" Tobei asked confused "What have you been working on?"

"Well It's better if we show you, Shinji if you will?" The two riders moved over to Tobei's desk, where he had left his deck the night before. Shinji nodded before placing his palm over the top of the cards, and Ren followed suit. There was moment of silence before there was a small cracking sound, and the vortex pattern on the top card began to move.

"That's kind of trippy" The rider duelist commented, walking over to get a better look "What does it do?"

"Well to put it simply, it's a portal to the pocket dimension the Riders that have awakened call home" Shinji explained " Ren and I have been working on a way to let you enter, thinking it might help with the revival of the other riders spirits."

"And since Zolda had made his presence known, now is the best time for us to try it out" Ren added.

"Well then let's get going" Tobei smiled "How does it work?"

"It's pretty simple actually; just place your finger on the top of the vortex and we'll do the rest" Shinji said.

Tobei nodded before walking to the desk and placing his index finger on the middle of the vortex. "Hold on kiddo, dimension hopping is a bit rough the first couple times so I recommend you close your eyes." Tobei watched as the two men took on their rider forms, and he closed his eyes. He suddenly felt a great gust of wind whip up around him, and his body began to tingle with millions of tiny pinpricks.

"Ok you can open your eyes now" Ren said as the wind vanished.

Tobei opened his eyes and looked around. He now stood in a long rectangular white hallway; one wall was completely blank except for a grey door with a picture of Fourze's head on it. On the opposite wall were thirteen individual doors, each with a unique symbol on the frame. "Welcome to me casa" Shinji smiled putting his arm around Tobei "Doesn't look like much now but behind those doors, are whole new worlds". Tobei looked at his hand "How are you doing that?"

"Oh" Shinji blinked "I forgot to mention that when you enter our pocket universe, we no longer only exist as spirits, these are our true physical bodies.

Ren pushed open the Fourze door and disappeared for a minute, before returning with Gentaro's sleeping body in tow. Shinji smiled as he held out his hand, and in a small flash a bucket of water appeared. He took grip of the handle and the bottom before tossing it onto the space rider's face.

"Wha wha what?" Gentaro shrieked as the cold water jolted him awake. He looked around "Really? Did you have to do that?"

Ren shrugged "You tend to be unresponsive when you sleep, so we have to take a few extra steps sometimes to wake you up"

Gentaro's gaze turned to Tobei who was fighting back the urge to laugh, "I see these two finished the portal" he stood up, and closed his eyes causing his sleeping apparel to be replaced by his regular school uniform, "Welcome partner"

"Gentaro we may soon be joined by another resident" Ren explained "So we figured we would speed up the process a bit, which brings me to the point at hand." He moved over to one of the doors near the center. "As you know there are thirteen individual riders, besides our space friend residing within your deck. Shinji and I are the only two who have been awakened, due to a little help from Ichigo and Nigo. He pointed towards the far side of the room "Can you tell me each of the riders names based on their symbol?"

"Well for starters, there's you two Kamen Rider Ryuki, and Kamen Rider Knight" Tobei pointed to the two doors in the center, on one was the symbol of a dragon and the other a bat. These two symbols unlike the other twelve glowed gold rather than silver. "Then there's the crab rider Scissors, the bull rider Zolda, and the Manta ray themed rider Raia. The next four are Gai, Ouija, Tiger and Imperer." He motioned towards the rhino symbol, as well as a cobra, tiger, and a gazelle.

Ren nodded "That one you may not be too familiar with" he indicated the door with the phoenix on it "That holds the power of one of the more powerful riders in our world, Kamen rider Odin he could single handedly take out most of the other riders with little effort"

Tobei moved past the door with the chameleon on it "This is Verde's and the one next to his is Femmes. Then the last one is Alternative. He stopped in front of the door between femme and alternative "Ren, Shinji? I don't recognize this rider at all."

Shinji moved over to stand beside him "That's Ryuga" He said grimly.

"That's enough for today" Ren said moving over to Zolda's door and pushing against it. With a click the door opened slightly letting out a bit of light from beyond.

"we are not allowed to provide support while you dwell in his residence, until you finish his test" Shinji warned "So be careful there's no telling what's in there"

Tobei nodded before stepping in front of the door. He cast one more look at his three companions, before taking a deep breath and pushing open the door. The area beyond the door blinded him as he stepped past the doorframe and into the world beyond. The light beyond began to dim as Tobei made out a figure standing with its back to him.

"It's about time you arrived" The figure said "I've been waiting to meet you in person"

The figure turned to reveal the man from Tobei's dream; his tie had changed to a light green with yellow stripes. Zolda smiled "let's get started"

Jaden sat at a desk in the card shop tapping his cheek with a pencil, below him was a form of some kind he had picked up earlier. "I can't believe Sy's brother; I mean he's the reason why he has no confidence in himself. If my big brother told me I wasn't good enough to use a card I would be insecure to. The HERO duelist looked up at the ceiling "I wonder if I spell Zane with two N's, man I hate paperwork". As Jaden gazed upwards he failed to notice the form of professor crowler creeping over. Quickly the head of the Obelisk dorm swiped the form from beneath the unsuspecting slifer "What's this?"

Jaden jumped in his chair at the sound of his teacher's voice.

"A duel request form?" Crowler asked raising an eyebrow "for whom?". He skimmed the rest of the paper before breaking out into laughter.

"What's so funny? I was planning on dueling Zane to boost Syrus's spirits before upcoming tag match" Jaden explained.

"ah yes the duel with your expulsion on the line" Crowler sneered "You think dueling Zane will boost your chances? I won't allow it, no prize student of mine will lower himself to dueling someone from the slacker dorm" Jaden watched in horror as the Obelisk teacher ripped the form into tiny pieces before discarding it onto the floor at his feet. "Good luck Slifer slacker, you're going to need it"

"Look it's, not you it's me. I just can't use you in my deck anymore, I need more koalas" Chumley muttered as he gazed at the Des Koala in his hand. The boy had found a nice comfortable tree to climb before looking through his deck a few minutes ago. "I Think fifteen should be enough" He mused as he put the card in his jacket pocket.

"Lousy "

"Huh?" Chumley asked leaning forward to see Jaden moving towards the tree.

"Where does it say on the duel request forms that I have to fill them out three times and with a #8 pencil?" Jaden asked himself as he wandered underneath the trees branches. Just then a stack of cards fell from the branch beside Chumley onto the hero duelist. Chumley lost his balance and began to tumble downward only being saved when his right leg caught the branch. "Well looks like we have a sloth on the island or that's just Chumley"

"Hey Jaden what's up? " Chumley asked struggling to keep his balance. Jaden looked down at the cards his roommate had dropped. He bent down and picked up one "Chumley there must be at least a zillion Koala cards down here" He chuckled.

"Yeah their pretty sweet" Chumley replied "Wanna have a pick up duel with em?"

"That's it" Jaden smacked himself in the forehead "why didn't I think of it before? Thanks a bunch Chumley" He turned back the way he had come and began to sprint.

"Where are you going?" Chumley called after him

"To the obelisk dorm"

"Why there?"

"Because I'm going to get a pick up duel with Zane"

"The Zane?!" Chumley then lost his grip on the branch and fell to the ground.

As he neared the Boys Obelisk dorm Jaden noticed two of its residents blocking his way. As he got closer he felt himself pushed to the ground as he tried to pass them. He got back up and dusted himself off "what's your problem" he demanded.

"That's just it, I don't have a problem but you sure will if you don't beat it, slifer slacker!" The first obelisk a boy with spiky brown hair replied.

His companion a boy with short black hair smiled "Besides Zane wouldn't waste his time with you, you're probably still wet behind the ears from pre-duel school"

"Am not"

He soon regretted that response as the two Obelisk boys dumped a bucket of cold water over him, soaking him from head to foot. The two boys began to laugh and walk off "Now you are"

"I will duel Zane…. One way or another" Jaden growled

Chumley sat at the base of the tree he had fallen from earlier eating a grilled cheese sandwich as he polished it off he noticed Jaden, once again walking towards the red dorm with a towel over his head. "Seems like it went as expected" He joked joining his friend on the walk home.

"Those stuck up snobs really urk me sometimes" Jaden threw the towel over his shoulder.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'll tell you what I won't do, give up" Jaden said as he pushed open the door to their room. Looking inside the boys noticed Syrus who was still in bed wrapped up in his blankets.

"Why is Syrus sleeping in so late?" Chumley asked

"That's a good question" Jaden said moving over to the bundle and began rocking it a bit "C'mon Syrus get up! Being depressed is no reason to act like a lazy slug, even Chumley got up today"

"Yeah, lousy bladder…" Chumley muttered under his breath

Jaden pulled back the blankets and noticed that his roommate was not in fact there, "Hey, were did he go?

"Hey look" Chumley pointed at a piece of paper that felt out of the blanket onto the floor. The koala Duelist picked up the paper and unfolded it before beginning to read. "Dear Jaden, I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try and stop me, it's for the best. I'd only be holding you back if I stayed….."

Jaden snatched the paper from his friend's hands, before reading it over once and crumpling it up. "Syrus isn't leaving this island, at least not on my watch"

"Yeah we can go stop him…. After dinner"

"No not after dinner Chumley, now" Jaden yelled running towards the door.

"But tonight's grilled cheese" Chumley whined

"You can have those whenever you want, after we stop syrus"

Jaden opened the door to find David leaning against the railing "hello Jaden".

"David" He nodded "have you seen syrus?"

The blond haired boy shrugged "I believe he left your room about half an hour ago, "saying something about leaving the island"

"What way did he go?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you, I mean let's face it your chances of staying on the island are better with him gone"

Jaden glared at the boy "Stop, your part of the reason this is happening in the first place."

"Not sure what you mean"

"I know all about what you told him, Tobei told me after he got back to his room on my Duel Pilot. How do you live with yourself? Picking on people with low self-esteem is really low"

David smiled "What can I say he made it really easy for me to get into his head"

Jaden growled "come on Chumley we don't have time for this jerk, we have to stop syrus before he makes the worst mistake of his life"

"Right"

Zane stood on the lighthouse dock, once again watching the sun set over the horizon. He turned to see Alexis walking up the peer to meet him. Turning his back to the sunset he nodded as she joined him. "So do we have any leads?" He asked

Alexis shook her head "No…. I can't believe he's still gone. Every time I look for a new sign I come up empty. It's like my brother just disappeared"

"Don't worry about it, you'll find him, just don't give up" He reassured her

"I hope so" Alexis said looking down "Speaking of brothers Zane, I ran into yours the other day"

"Oh did you now?"

"Yeah he had a practice duel with Jaden Yuki. Your name came up….. But not in a good way"

"So now I'm the big bad brother now huh?" Zane said expressionless "So what? Is Jaden going to scold me?"

"Actually he's expressed interest in dueling you" She replied

"STAY BACK JADEN" They heard someone yell from the cliffs behind them.

"Hey isn't that?" Alexis started to say

"Syrus?" Zane said eyebrow raised.

Behind a pair of rocks the two Obelisk students could just make out a wooden raft bobbing up and down in the water, along with a large tuft of light blue hair sticking out into the open. Jaden stopped at the base of one of the rocks, "I can't let you do this Sy, You'll regret it later"

"That's my choice" The blue haired boy yelled back before pushing the raft farther out into the water.

"Then you leave me no choice" Jaden said taking a running start before leaping onto the front of the wooden flotation device. The wooden raft shook as he stood up before capsizing and throwing the two boys into the water.

Syrus broke the surface first flailing his arms about "Help me, I can't swim"

"And you were about to head out into the ocean?" Jaden asked after coming up a minute later. Syrus wrapped his arms around Jaden's neck. "Didn't think this through did you? "The two went under the water once again, With Winged Kuriboh floating overhead. Suddenly Chumley appeared in the same spot Jaden had a moment before.

"Hold on you guys! I'm coming!" He yelled jumping into the water after his roommates. Opening his eyes, the koala duelist looked around to find only his bottom half submerged in water. "It's shallow" He blinked. On cue the other two boys broke the surface soaking wet, as if they had heard their friend's declaration.

"Why are you stopping me Jaden? I Stink" Syrus said shivering "They'll assign you a better tag partner if I'm not here, then you'll have a better chance of winning the match"

Jaden clenched his fist "C'mon Syrus that's your brother talking, all you have to do is believe in yourself"

"No you have to believe me" Syrus cried "I'm a lost cause"

"He's right you know" A cold voice said from above them. The three Slifer students looked up to see Zane and Alexis looking down at them.

"Zane!" Syrus said recognizing his brother

"So that's the school's top duelist" Looking at the stern looking boy.

"You dropping out little bro?" Zane asked

"Well…Kinda"

"Well it took you long enough"

Syrus's arms slumped and his head fell, before turning to collect the pieces of the broken raft. Jaden watched him with concern in his eyes "He's wrong". Syrus began to sniffle but continued to look away as to not show his face. "How could you say that? You're his big brother" Jaden yelled angrily.

"It's because I know him" Zane replied

"I bet you think you do, but you're wrong and I'm going to prove it. Let have a duel and see how good you really are"

Zane smirked "Sounds fun, it's been awhile since I've been slumming"

Jaden smiled "Then get your game on"

"Don't do it Jaden, he's way too good" Syrus warned

"That may be, but if it will help you get your confidence back then I'll do anything" Jaden replied

* * *

 **"** **Allow me to introduce myself" the man in the suit bowed "My name is Shuichi Kitaoka, but you may know me better as my alter ego"**

"Zolda" Tobei got out

"Precisely" He replied walking forward until they stood face to face "And I will be your guide in this world". He moved right hand until the palm was face up between them "Now if you'll take my hand we can get this show on the road". Tobei nodded before taking Shuichi's hand. The bland white scenery began to shift and fade before changing into a new scene. Looking around them Tobei found himself in the viewing seats of a courtroom, with Shuichi gone from his side.

"If it will please your honor, I wish to call my assistant from the crowd to help me on this case" Tobei heard Shuichi say from the front of the room.

"I'll allow it" a familiar voice answered.

Tobei blinked, and when he opened his eyes again he was standing next to Shuichi. He now wore a black suit with a red dress tie, and in his left hand he carried a briefcase. Looking up at the Judge's bench he noticed Chancellor Sheppard looking down at him with a bored look on his face.

"I believe explanations are in order" Shuichi whispered

"Yeah that would be nice" Tobei remarked

"Back home my occupation was as a defense lawyer. I was known far and wide as the best at my job. But I had a secret that my clients didn't know; my drive to get them off the hook was driven by my limited time on earth. You see I had cancer, and I was told that I only had a few months to live"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it's how I gained my Advent deck" Shuichi smiled "The fact is you're having doubts about your role in this universe, that's why I showed up in your dream" He pointed toward the prosecution, who Tobei realized was Crowler in purple tuxedo. The head of the obelisk dorm flashed him an evil smile before placing his own briefcase on the table.

"This world is a simulation, one created to symbolize the challenge you now face. Your friends Jaden and Syrus were the target of a plot to get them expelled, you were just an additional prize for the people behind this all."

Tobei peered around Shuichi to find Jaden and Syrus handcuffed to the defendant's table.

"So what you're saying is the people behind this, want the three of us gone for some reason"

"And you have the ability to overcome that obstacle; you bear not only the spirits of the kamen riders but also the soul of one. A kamen rider is a defender of the innocent and weak, so it's your duty to get through these turbulent times and defend your new friends from the invading enemies"

Tobei looked away "But am I ready?"

"You doubt yourself because you failed to protect Syrus's honor?" he snorted "losing is a way of life; you must rise above your loss to become stronger"

"Are you quite done Mr. Kitaoka?" Crowler complained "We do have a trial going on if you recall"

"I'm well aware of that Vellian" the rider replied "My apprentice was just making sure he had everything in order". Tobei felt himself being pushed forward as all the eyes in the room fell upon him. The Ra yellow duelist took a deep breath before turning to talk to the bench.

"I wish to bring up something that the prosecution, has failed to bring forth. Someone let the shadow Duelist Titan onto duel Academy Island, when it's expressed that everyone here is safe from people wishing us harm. Now who would be so careless as to put the lives of their students at risk?" He turned towards Crowler whose smile had been replaced by a scowl "Who indeed?"

"Are you going somewhere?" Sheppard asked

"My apprentice and I believe that this was part of a plan to get these two boys expelled from the academy" Shuichi explained

"OBJECTION" Crowler yelled "These are unfounded accusations against the integrity of the faculty"

"Overruled" Sheppard replied before returning his gaze to Tobei "continue"

"These circumstances made me think" Tobei explained as he came to a stop in front of the Jury "Isn't it strange that Titan would be prepared for our appearance in the dorms? He was watching when we entered the dorm, I know this because we left Alexis outside when we decided to investigate the dorm and then found her in Titan's Clutches ten minutes later"

"Is there a point you're getting to?" Sheppard asked

"I think that whoever let Titan on the island meant for him to target someone in our group" Tobei concluded.

The Jury began to whisper as The Ra student made his way back to Shuichi's side. Shuichi nodded "Do you understand the point of this exercise yet?"

Tobei thought about it for a minute "A rider's duty is to defend the weak and innocent, my self- doubt caused me to lose track of that. When Syrus lost and David started taunting him I felt it was my duty to save his Honor. I didn't realize that I should have been one of the people supporting him but instead I let my rage get the better of me, and I lost to David because of it."

Shuichi nodded "Your comrades will help you through thick and thin, as long as you support them" he pointed at Syrus and Jaden who gave them a thumbs up.

The briefcase that Tobei held in his left hand began to glow, and the boy looked up at his companion. The lawyer smiled before nodding towards the table "Open it, you've earned it"

Opening the briefcase revealed the glowing outline of a duel monsters card. The glowing began to subside and Shuichi's armored form appeared in the artwork of the card. "You have my services" The lawyer said giving him a salute, now you have one more voice in your head"

"I have a question"

"And that would be?"

"Is the courtroom really necessary?"

Shuichi began to laugh "Probably not, but I figured I could use my job to prove a point" he rubbed his hands together "Now I think we've left your other residents wandering long enough"

Tobei felt the flow of air again before closing his eyes.

"Well I take it your journey went well" Ren said as the two reappeared in the long white hallway.

Ren and Shinji sat in the middle of the room with a chess board between them. Gentaro was nowhere to be seen, until he was noticed hanging from the ceiling with an easel and paintbrush. The Ceiling was now half painted with the constellations of the night sky. Shuichi moved below him before looking up "You must be Gentaro" the lawyer assumed.

Gentaro stopped before floating down to the ground "That's right bud, you must be the famous Zolda I've heard so much about". He extended his fist toward Shuichi for a fist bump, which the latter returned.

"I don't think we've met in civilian form, so it's nice to finally meet you" Shuichi smiled "I hope those two haven't given you too much trouble"

Gentaro shrugged "Shinji's pretty cool, Ren could use some work but I think I'm getting to him"

They heard Ren snort as he examined the board in front of him.

"See" Gentaro laughed

"Hey guys" Tobei interrupted "I love the fact that I have another resident in my head, but can you guys send me home yet? I'd hate to think that zodiac made any progress while I was training in the courtroom.

Shuichi nodded "I got this one guys". Placing his hand on Tobei's shoulder and the latter's body began to glow and his limbs began to slowly disappear. "See you on the outside" Shuichi said giving him a salute before Tobei's head disappeared.

Ren looked up at Shuichi "really your test was a courtroom? How cheesy can you get?"

The lawyer smirked "you're just jealous I actually had a test"

* * *

 **After the sun had set the group met up once again on the rocks overlooking the ocean, Jaden and Zane had agreed to a couple of hours of preparation before the duel. Zane stood across from Jaden his expression still blank as he tried to read his opponent.**

"This doesn't happen too often" Alexis pointed out "The top duelist of both the slifer and obelisk dorms going head to head"

"Man I wish I had some grilled cheese" Chumley said as his stomach rumbled

"All right Zane get your game on" Jaden declared as his duel disc activated.

Zane smiled as his duel disc activated as well

DUEL!

Z: 4000

J: 4000

"I'll start things off" Jaden declared as he drew "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode"

 **Elemental Hero Avian level 4 1000/1000**

The green hero appeared in flash of light. "I'll finish off my turn with a facedown" behind avian the brown swirling vortex of a facedown card appeared.

"That's all? Well then" Zane said drawing his sixth card "Since you control a monster and I don't I can special summon a Cyber Dragon to my field"

 **Cyber Dragon level 5 2100/1600**

A metallic silver dragon with glowing red eyes rose from beneath the ground behind Zane before curling up like a snake.

"A level five monster right of the bat, no wonder you're the top of your class" Jaden said

"I'm not finished yet, I play Mystical space typhoon to destroy your face down. And since Avian is a normal monster my cyber dragon can destroy it unopposed, go Strident Blast!" The metallic dragon behind Zane rose once again before releasing a blast of crimson fire that engulfed the green hero.

 **J: 4000-2900**

'I Knew this would happen' Syrus thought as he watched his friend take the damage from the attack 'My brother is to good not even Jaden's heroes could stand up to him"

"Next…" Zane continued revealing a new card from his hand "I activate the spell, Different Dimension Capsule" in front of him an Egyptian sarcophagus appeared. "This card allows me to choose one card from my deck and remove it from play, then after two turns I can add it to my hand". The sarcophagus opened and the silhouette of a card was placed inside, the lid closed and the container vanished.

"Sweet…" he said wiping the end of his nose "That's gotta be the coolest card in your deck, I can't wait to see what comes out of it"

'I get the feeling it's not good' syrus thought miserably

"With that I end my turn" Zane concluded "you're up Jaden"

"All right round two!" Jaden smiled drawing his next card. "First ill rock polymerization" the area behind Jaden became the familiar swirling purple and green vortex "Then ill roll out elemental heroes Clayman and Sparkman, then fuse them to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" A spark of lightning flew out from within the vortex and within appeared the tall bulky hero with yellow armor and a blue jewel in his chest.

 **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant level 6 2400/1500**

"Now Thunder Giant's effect kicks in, destroying all monsters on your side of the field with less attack. Say goodbye to your Cyber dragon Zane. Thunder Giant let him have it!" The new hero began to generate sparks within his palms before extending them forward, and releasing a beam of electricity destroying Zane's cyber dragon. "Looks like Thunder giant made the big man on campus, a bit smaller wouldn't you say"

"Yeah I would say it" Chumley cheered pumping his fist

"Whoa" Syrus whispered

"But let's not forget the best part, with your cyber dragon gone you're open for a direct attack" Again Thunder Giant's palms began to pulse before letting loose a beam of electrical energy toward Zane. The Obelisk blue boy took the damage without as much as a flinch as he was engulfed in a blinding golden light.

 **Z: 4000-1600**

"You could at least flinch" Jaden grumbled "Perhaps this facedown will get you to later"

"Hopefully Jaden lasts long enough to use it" Syrus thought looking between the two combatants

"Not bad kid" Zane smirked "But with my field now empty once again, I'm free to summon another cyber dragon to my field." Once again the metallic dragon emerged from the ground behind Zane before coiling up like a snake.

 **Cyber Dragon level 5 2100/1600**

"But why stop there when I can revive the one you just destroyed. I play monster reborn to resurrect my fallen cyber dragon!" Zane continued as another cyber dragon appeared beside its twin. "I assure you they won't be sticking around however" Zane revealed a card in his hand to be polymerization "Dragons unite!" In an instant the two metallic dragons were sucked into the swirling vortex behind Zane "Now emerge Cyber Twin Dragon!" Out of the vortex slithered a new metallic dragon, its body was now thick and bulky with two different heads on opposite sides of front part. One head had a smoother neck with a knife shaped headpiece, while the other was spikier with a large yellow Jewel in its forehead.

 **Cyber Twin Dragon level 8 2800/2100**

"Twin Dragon? I thought one was trouble enough" Chumley gasped

"Cyber Twin Dragons effect allows it to attack twice every turn. That means bad news for both your thunder giant and your life points"

"Sorry Zane but it won't be that easy" Jaden stated "reveal trap! A hero emerges. Now normally you would have to choose a card from my hand and if it was a monster I could summon it" Jaden smiled "but seeing as I only have one card in my hand I'll skip that step and summon out Rottweiler" In a flash of light a black dog covered in glowing neon blue lines appeared beside thunder giant. It wore a helmet that covered its eyes and nose, and were its ears would have been were two antenna.

"You'll need him, attack Cyber twin dragon With Double strident blast" Zane commanded as his double headed monsters heads moved upward and their mouths began to glow. A moment later they let loose a beam of golden light disintegrating both of Jaden's monsters.

 **J: 2900-2500**

"Well Rottweiler's sacrifice won't be in vain, because when he's destroyed I can add one polymerization and one elemental hero from my graveyard back to my hand. Come on back Clayman. I bet you thought that you could stop worrying about them didn't you Zane? "Jaden taunted

"I never worry" Zane replied remaining stone-faced

Jaden began to laugh "It takes a lot to phase you doesn't it? You're as good as everyone says you are"

"You're not too bad yourself Jaden" Zane smiled

Syrus gasped "Did my brother just give props to another duelist?"

"Now back to my turn" Jaden said regaining focus "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman" a man clad in a white cape and a blue mask appeared before revealing the rest of his costume beneath the cape. On one arm he had a cannon strapped to his wrist and wires twisting down the outside of the costumes torso.

 **Elemental Hero Bubbleman level 4 800/1200**

"Now since Bubble man is the only monster on my field, he allows me to draw two cards" Jaden did "I fuse Bubble-man with the clay man in my hand" The large spherical brown hero appeared beside Bubble man before the two disappeared into the colorful vortex "I call forth Elemental Hero Mudballman in defense mode!" Pulling open the center of the vortex a new figure emerged, He wore a blue helmet with a visor in the shape of a t while the rest of his body resembled the giant brown mass of Clayman's body. The hero crossed its giant fists in a defensive stance as it took a knee.

 **Elemental hero MudballMan 1900/3000**

"Lishus" Chumley exclaimed that hero had three thousand defense, there's no way that cyber dragon is going to get through him"

'Is it possible? Could Jaden actually win this Thought syrus as he felt a little glimmer of hope float to the surface

"Now give me your best shot Zane" Jaden challenged

"My best shot? You got it" Zane replied drawing a new card. In front of him the sarcophagus resurfaced "Now that it's been two turns since I activated it, I can retrieve the card I removed from play and add it to my hand. Sorry Jaden you played well but not well enough "

"Alright show me what you got. I'm ready" Jaden said eagerly

"I'm sure you are, a good Duelist is ready for anything" Zane nodded "And that means not only knowing how to use their cards but knowing how to play them to"

'Knowing how to play your cards?' pondered syrus, his mouth agape at his brother's advice

'That's some really good advice' Jaden smirked 'I sure hope Sy is listening'

Syrus's eyes widened as the meaning hit him 'Of course, knowing how to play a card and knowing how to use one are two completely different things'

Zane's attention did not waver from the duel, as he continued his turn. "I play the spell De-fusion to separate my twin dragon into two cyber dragons. Now with everything in place I activate the magic of power bond to fuse the two cyber dragons on my field and the one in my hand. These three Cyber dragons will fuse to create the almighty Cyber-End Dragon!"

In a flash of light the three dragons vanished before giving way to a new form. This dragon had a large pair of silver wings with a blue orb near the top of each. Instead of two head like the fusion monster that had come before it this dragon had three, as well as another tail to keep it upright.

 **Cyber End Dragon level 10 4000/2800**

"But its power doesn't stop there, since I used power bond to fusion summon it my dragons attack power is doubled"

 **Cyber End Dragon level 10 4000 - 8000**

"Eight Thousand?" Chumley gasped

"Cyber end Dragon Attack with super strident blaze!" the three heads spit forth a golden beam that combined into one large blast shattering mud ball man into chunks. "Cyber End Dragon's effect activates when it attacks a defense position monster and destroys it, it also does piercing battle damage!" Zane yelled as the beam engulfed Jaden.

 **J: 2500- 0**

Jaden dropped to his Knees as his life points hit zero. The three observers couldn't read his expression. "Jaden lost?" Chumley and Alexis asked shocked.

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled running towards his friend. As he neared his friend Syrus noticed that he was smiling before looking up at Zane, no resentment showed on his face.

"Nice duel Zane" Jaden laughed "I've never had quite so much fun before"

"As much as it pains me to say, I enjoyed myself to" Zane smiled walking off toward his dorm. Alexis ran to his side, looking back at the three slifer students before looking ahead.

"So what do you think Zane?" She asked

"It seems my little brother has made some good friends" the obelisk replied

Jaden watched as he left "Your brothers got mad skills Sy"

"Well at least I got the looks" Syrus replied

Jaden began to laugh before slapping his friend on the back "C'mon let's go, if we hurry we can still get some time to modify our decks before we go to bed. We can make sure that we arrange yours so you can use that power bond"

Syrus nodded "Now I that in know to play it not just use it"

Beside them Chumley fell to his knees as his stomach rumbled "Must…. Have… Grilled Cheese" he grunted.

"Ok Chum we can eat while we do it to" Syrus giggled.

Jaden looked back as he and his friends ran off toward their dorm "Thanks Zane"

* * *

 **Tobei came crashing to the floor, as he found himself back in his room. He watched as the small brown vortex on his deck began to slow before returning to normal. "I really have to talk to Ren about the return trip" Tobei grunted rubbing his head, before using the bedpost to climb to his feet.**

There was a knock on the door a minute later "What the hell are you doing in there?" Reggie's voice asked from the other side "do I need to come in?"

"Please don't I'm rather unprepared" Tobei replied looking at his sweat pants and undershirt.

"Ooh who is that" Shuichi asked popping up beside his partner "you didn't tell me you had a girl that cared about you"

"It's not exactly like that"

"Say no more" Shuuichi interrupted putting his hand over Tobei's mouth "I'll help you, it's what any good friend would do"

Tobei blinked "What?"

All of the sudden Tobei watched Shuichi's silhouette overlay with his own, and the next thing he knew he found himself in a full black suit with a green tie, in his left hand he held a silver briefcase. "How the hell did I end up in this?"

"It's rather complicated" Shuichi replied "I'll tell you about it later"

Finding the rider to be in control of his body rather than him, Tobei walked to the door and pushed it open. On the wall opposite the door Reggie sat on the window sill a look of annoyance on her face. "What do you do in there? You're quiet for almost the full day and then Boom you start dropping stuff" Noticing Tobei's new getup she raised an eyebrow "what's with the suit?"

"I find that dressing nice makes the day go by easier" Shuichi responded walking over to her

"You're really weird"

"And you're quite beautiful" Shuichi replied pulling a rose from within the confines of the briefcase

"And now you're being rather strange. Did you hit your head or something?"

"No I'm just wowed by your beauty" in the back of his mind Tobei found himself bashing his head against a wall

"Goddamn it Zolda"

Pushing herself up from the window Reggie came face to face with Tobei "I'm flattered, I really am" She whispered in his ear.

Inside his head Shuichi gave Tobei a thumbs up. Tobei groaned before joining the rider, he began to feel a tight painful sensation take hold of his right earlobe. Reggie had Taken hold of it and had began to lead him back into his room.

"But clearly you're not feeling well" She said pointing to the bed "Get in there before I have to knock you out"

Shuichi squeaked before jumping into bed "Yes mam"

"Better, Now get some sleep you have the expulsion duels tomorrow, and I expect at least a decent show from you" She walked out the door before closing it.

"Ooh she's a keeper" Shuichi said giving Tobei back the controls, and popping into existence on the end of his bed.

"Shut up Zolda" Tobei grumbled

 **AN: Gokai Red:** **and that's another chapter done, thank you to all of the people who follow this story. We are looking to add new characters to upcoming storylines. If you have an idea for a character or deck that you would like to see please let us know in the comment section and we will be sure to reply as soon as possible. We have a simple outline for character submissions below**

 **Name:**

 **Series: (Original, GX, or Zexal)**

 **Role: (good guy, bad guy etc.)**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Dorm: (if student)**

 **Deck:**

 **Bio:**

 **Thanks, and don't forget to favorite and follow. This is Gokai Red, signing off.**


End file.
